


Until Death Do Us Part

by lysanatt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Consensual but reluctant sex, Draco/Gwenog, Drama, Falling In Love, First Time, M/M, Murder attempt, Other parings mentioned - Percy/Penelope, Reluctant Marriage, Romance, happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 74,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: When the Ministry of Magic announces a new law, Severus Snape acts like the Slytherin he is and decides to get himself a husband - Lucius. Snape is through being Lucius' lapdog and sees this as a way to get back at Lucius for the arrogant way he treated Severus when they were younger. But Severus might not be the only one who wants Lucius to suffer...Everything is set up to a battle between wills - with clever scheming as weapon. Only, some cunning plans are disturbed by a murder attempt - and that unfortunate little thing called love.





	1. Prologue & Chapter 1: A Fate Sealed and Signed

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on Chelleybean's [Marriage Law Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/severus_lucius/542.html) from 2004, and modified to fit the Severus/Lucius pairing. 
> 
> The challenge was to write a story in which "the Ministry of Magic has finally acknowledged, publicly, that the wizarding world is in danger as the continued intermarrying of the Pureblood line causes more and more stillbirths, squibs and barren children. In an attempt to save the old families The Marriage Law has been put into place. Under this law any Pureblood wizard or male head of a Pureblood family can petition for a betrothal contract giving them legal power over a Muggleborn witch. This step has been deemed necessary as they discovered Muggle families feel that betrothal contracts are too ‘old fashioned’ and would rather let their daughters ‘fall in love’. Our leading man of choice is going to get a contract on Hermione."  
> Written w/ ldybastet.

**Prologue**

_A Note From Barnabas Cuffe, Editor of the Daily Prophet, to Rita Skeeter regarding Ministerial Decree #27881.1, also called the Marriage Law._

 

Rita,

Today Minister Scrimgeour issued a law for what he calls 'the betterment of the Wizarding World'. He decreed that 'to avoid further wars and discrimination against witches and wizards for being 'of lesser blood', and furthermore increase the number of members of our society, this law will let any unmarried pure-blood witch or wizard ask for a non-pure-blood's hand in marriage.'

It is disgusting. We might get some very good stories out of this.

Do go and talk to Percy Weasley. He is marrying today.

BC

*

**Ministerial Decree #27881.1**

 **The Ministry of Magic announces** :

§ 1. As of today, witches and wizards will gain a possibility to help our world expand. Due to the war, our numbers are decreasing, and the problems are as follows:  
1) Squibs and children born with lesser talent  
a) Stillbirths  
b) Barren children  
2) Inbreeding in the old families, also known as pure-bloods.  
3) Loss of fertile witches and wizards during the war.

There is also the risk of further wars and a continued discrimination against witches and wizards for being of what is known as 'lesser blood'.

§ 2. Therefore the Minister of Magic has decided as follows:  
1) From this day forward all pure-blood witches and wizards can claim a half-blood or Muggle-born witch or wizard's hand in marriage.  
2) From this day forward all half-blood or Muggle-born witches and wizards can claim a pure-blood or Muggle-born witch or wizard's hand in marriage.  
3) Pure-blood witches or wizards cannot intermarry; they must marry a half-blood or Muggle-born witch or wizard.

§ 3. If a claim is made the rules are as follows:  
1) The claim gives the witch or wizard a month to accept. If more claims are received, the claimed in question has the possibility to choose between the claimers. Marriage must be entered into within a month after the first claim is received. If the claimed has not accepted the/a claimer within a month after the first claim is received, the Ministry will make the choice and register the claimed and the claimer in question as married.  
2) Marriage must be consummated within a week after the wedding. To help increase the number of children in the wizarding world, the Ministry demands that couples married under the Marriage Law are engaging in intercourse (penetrative) at least once a week. Exceptions are made in case of illness. No spells, potions, or devices that might prevent pregnancy will be allowed, on penalty of fines set according to income should it be detected.

§ 4. To further the Marriage Law, and the number of available bachelors, the Minister has decided, that any witch or wizard imprisoned in Azkaban Prison who has served more than half of his or her time, will be set free if they are petitioned for, under the following conditions:  
1) The first year is a probation year, and the prisoner's spouse will be the prisoner's legal guardian.  
2) The prisoner can, by leave of his/her spouse, be granted his/her Apparition permit as well as use of his/her wand back at any time chosen by the spouse.  
3) The spouse can choose to dissolve the marriage within the first year, if there are valid reasons, for instance if the former prisoner engages in crime. If the marriage is dissolved by the spouse, the prisoner will be sent back to Azkaban Prison to serve the rest of his or her sentence.

§ 5. People marrying under the Marriage Law will share fortunes, lands and leases, the one with the other.  
Divorce is not possible, unless dire circumstances are presented to the Ministry, which can decide to send the case on to the Wizengamot for evidence to be heard. Any attempt to not follow this Ministerial Decree will be punishable by Wizarding Law, Ministerial Decree #14668.4.

*

**Chapter 1. A Fate Sealed and Signed**

The boat hit the shore with a small bump, as if the ocean tried to burp up the little annoyance the boat was; a rare thing - a boat - in these waters. Traffic between the main land and the lonely island not far from the coast was almost non-existing since visitors were not allowed here, only on very rare occasions.

This was a very rare occasion, indeed, and Severus Snape did hope that he would never have to go back here again. The old castle seemed to be formed by the harsh wind and the cold waves: dim grey and weather-beaten it lay in the middle of a desolate nothing, a place without growth or hope, as if its former guards had taken all life and left only a deep feeling of despair. One did not need Dementors or dripping walls to degrade people: the sense of hopelessness was enough, more than enough. It was a chill that bit to the bone, deep, deep inside. Snape shuddered and pulled his heavy black cloak closer around his thin body.

The heavy, iron-mounted doors fell shut behind him, leaving an echo of doom and indignity ringing from the naked stone walls. Muffled sounds from prisoners reached him, a cacophony of noises and voices mingling, some standing out clearly - and clearly insane - others begging or curious, as if the arrival of a visitor made their world turn upside down in a bout of hope, a hope for just a few minutes of distraction from the mould and the cold and the nameless little animals that lived in the corners of cells and minds.

Following the silent Auror through the corridors, Snape realised there _was_ a hell. Only it was not something that happened in an afterlife. It was here, in this very place. Not a burning hell but an icy cold, damp hell; a hell of mentally crippling boredom, a purgatory mixed from the smells of unwashed bodies and unclean cells. Even inside it was freezing, as if the cold, humid wind lived secretly inside the castle walls. Severus thanked whatever deities he could think of that he had not ended up here. It was death, only a slow killing. Crippling minds and bodies with ignorance and neglect was not less of a torture than performing the conscious act of the Cruciatus.

The Auror who led Snape through the prison, opened a door to a staircase; winding stairs rising high, high towards the dim sky. Here the cold was excruciating: a cold draught chasing any possibility of warmth away. A few snowflakes sprinkled the granite steps, having easy access through the windowless openings that let in enough light to let Snape see where he was going. They rose with the stairs until they reached a landing just under the roof, as if the cells here were floating on the northern wind, held in a frozen embrace by the elements.

'You have a guest, Malfoy,' the Auror croaked, as he unlocked the heavy locks on a similarly heavy oak door. His voice seemed unused, as if speaking was not normal in here.

A surprised sound was heard from inside. Lucius Malfoy had not had a visitor since he was incarcerated more than five years ago.

Snape smirked. It seemed as if his errand would be an easy one, five years of desolation, isolation... one would do just about anything to get out. The place was likely to drive anyone insane, if not with fear and torture, then with the lack of anything that could make a life worth living. It had to be even worse for Lucius, since he had been used to more comfort and luxury than most of the prisoners. Snape slipped inside the cell, taking in the mouldy corners, the dirty floor, the poor bed in one glance. And Lucius... how the mighty had fallen. Severus felt a sting by the sight of his formerly so beautiful and proud friend. Now Lucius seemed diminished; hollow-cheeked and unwashed, in a prison uniform worn thin... Oh, yes. It would be easy.

 

'Merry Christmas!' Snape threw a paper in front of Lucius, on the old, rather wobbly oak table he was sitting at, enveloped in dirty blankets in a futile attempt to keep warm. It had been long since Lucius had last seen a Daily Prophet. It had been a long time since many things, and the newspaper and the visit were quite a surprise to him.

'Merry Christmas, Severus.' Lucius looked up at his unexpected guest. 'And, may I ask, why do you feel an urge to use this wonderful day to visit me? My apologies for not being able to offer you tea.'

Tea? Had Lucius gone insane then, believing himself to still be the Lord of the Manor? Severus studied his face, but Lucius' eyes still held intelligence... and perhaps a touch of morbid humour. 'I have not come to drink tea with you, Lucius. I have quite another agenda.' Severus wondered briefly if he could actually get a cup of tea from the guards. Lucius looked chilled to the bone and the thin rags he had wrapped around his lean body could not keep him warm in this frozen hell, Severus was certain. Tea would clearly do Lucius good. Slowly Severus opened his cloak. He had had to leave his wand at the Aurors' office, otherwise he would have cast a warming charm on them both, but if Lucius had endured this for five years, Severus could easily endure it for an hour. He took off the cloak and handed it to Lucius, who just looked at him strangely. However, he did not decline the cloak. Good. That bode well for the future.

Lucius was becoming suspicious. This was a Severus far too content and benevolent. But Lucius still wrapped the heavy, fur-lined cloak around himself; Severus' warmth was still hovering inside it and Lucius sighed. It had been so long since he had last felt warm. Lucius looked up at Severus from his warm hide, wondering why he had come here, three days before Christmas, to show him a newspaper article. Strange indeed, since their fates had separated them and hence had left Severus with no reason to visit Lucius at all. And separated they had been: one went to Dumbledore's squeaky clean boys; one to the losing side, to prison. Had Severus come here to gloat, to get a taste of revenge? Lucius wouldn't rule that out; it certainly wasn't below Severus Snape to be that petty. But it was unsettling. Lucius couldn't figure out what Severus wanted. He didn't like that, he didn't like the superior smirk on Severus' face. Lucius liked being on top of things, to be the one who knew about the deeper meanings, about the plotting and about events to come. _Salazar_! Lucius silently swore, it was unbearable to feel so clueless! He looked at the Prophet on the table, wondering exactly how a ridiculous article could in any way influence his life inside these walls.

'Please... go on. Read it.' Severus interrupted Lucius brief musing by unfolding the paper before Lucius' eyes.

 

__**MINISTRY ISSUES LAW: 'Marry for the Wizarding World'**  
Bachelor Half-bloods and Muggle-borns are asked to marry.  
By Rita Skeeter 

_Today Minister Scrimgeour issued a law for the betterment of the Wizarding World. He decreed that to avoid further wars and discrimination against witches and wizards for being 'of lesser blood', and furthermore increase the number of members of our society, this law will let any unmarried pure-blood witch or wizard ask for a non-pure-blood's hand in marriage. 'I am afraid the pure-blood lines will make our population decrease if they continue to intermarry,' Minister Scrimgeour says. 'Therefore marriage as we know it will change for the betterment of our world. Only marriages between pure-blood and half-blood, or pure-blood and Muggle-born will be allowed in the upcoming year. Also, as not to discriminate, half-bloods and Muggle-borns can petition for a pure-blood's hand in marriage. We have had enough of war and prejudice for a long time.'_

_Mr. Scrimgeour has certainly taken his liberties with the personal lives of witches and wizards. He also wants to dictate what goes on in the wizarding bedrooms. 'Yes,' the Minister replies as Yours Truly asks him. 'We need to increase the number of new, little witches and wizards. Therefore we want the newly weds to actively do something for the wizarding society. We want them to agree to do their duty at least once a week, and we hope that it will not be an unbearable chore.'_

_What the Minister is implying is the paragraph in the new law in which it is demanded that all couples must have intercourse at least once a week, unless illness prevents it. Also the intercourse must not be interrupted with spells that might prevent pregnancy. The Daily Prophet wonders about Minister Scrimgeour's motives, and if the state of the wizarding world really is as bad as he implies. We spoke with the first couple to marry under the new law, Minister Secretary Percy Weasley, and Muggle-born Penelope Weasley, née Clearwater._

_'It is definitely not a chore,' a happy Percy Weasley tells the Daily Prophet. 'We have been engaged for some years, and we are both pleased to be the first to marry for the wizarding world.' It seems like the bride agrees, Penelope Weasley is positively beam..._

 

Lucius blinked and threw the paper on the table in contempt, not really believing what he had read. 'The Minister has gone mad? He surely cannot mean this seriously?'

'Oh yes, he's completely serious.' Severus sat down opposite Lucius and folded his hands on the table. 'It's his solution to the deterioration of the pure blood - the Squibs, the ever decreasing number of children born...'

'It's disgusting!' Lucius pushed the newspaper away.

'Yes. But I intend to make the best of it.'

'You have decided to benefit from this?' Lucius was quite surprised. Severus Snape had never expressed any interest in anyone, nor had Lucius seen him with a woman, or even heard rumours of such a thing. It was a recognised fact in his circle of friends, or rather former friends - half of them shunned him, the other half either dead or in prison - that Severus Snape was asexual, even if he seemed to be passionate and emotional from time to time. Lucius looked up at the stern looking wizard, wondering. 'Why are you here, then? Shouldn't you be out there, in the real world, wooing?'

'Oh, I am wooing all right. Don't worry on my behalf,' Snape purred. 'I'll get what I have set out to get.'

Lucius looked disbelievingly at his former friend. 'You have found someone you will claim?'

'You are not as quick-witted as you once were, dear Lucius. But yes. That is what I am going to do. Claim.'

'So, who is the lucky object of choice?'

'You.' Severus pronounced the word calmly, as if he had mentioned a potions ingredient, casually, as if this was an every day occurrence.

Lucius didn't say anything for a while, he just looked at Severus with a rather amazed look on his face. Then he coughed slightly. 'And I suppose you have not yet consulted a healer? Since you are here today?' Severus was claiming him? That didn't make any sense!

'A healer,' Severus answered coldly. 'What for?'

'I knew it would be too much for you, sooner or later, my friend. The pressure. The Unforgivables. Please tell me if I can help.' Lucius' face held a mask of worry, covering up the anger he felt about what the Ministry wiping out the pure blood with a stroke of a pen. He was deeply surprised by Severus' statement. This was very unlike Severus. Clearly the man had gone entirely mad, because Severus Snape had been on the winning side, and had no reason to fraternise with - and definitely not marry - a prisoner of Azkaban. Especially not _in_ Azkaban, not that Lucius would mind as such. Azkaban was cold and tedious and dirty, and a visit from somebody, anybody, was a relief and a diversion from the horrid surroundings. Even if the visitor was quite clearly mad as a hatter.

'You can help by signing here.' Severus took a scroll from his pocket, opened it and put it down on the table. 'You will have to, sooner or later.' Obviously there was no doubt that the Daily Prophet had not, for once, exaggerated and that it was quite true that the Minister had instated such a law. Only one thing was wrong here and, since Severus clearly denied that this was but a figment of his deficient imagination, Lucius had to point it out to him.

'You can't marry a man!' It simply was not done.

'Read the article again, Lucius.' Severus smirked. 'Nowhere is it mentioned in the actual law that you have to marry someone of the opposite sex.'

'The purpose of the law is to make people procreate, though,' Lucius reasoned. 'And since we're both male-'

'They won't expect us to have a baby,' Severus finished for him and gestured towards the newspaper. 'Only to make the gestures of trying to get one. Not that it is possible, luckily. I dislike children as you are very well aware of. The Ministry should have worded it more carefully.'

'It is not possible because we are both male,' Lucius repeated. 'And had we not been, it would still have been impossible, since you are out there and I am stuck in this godforsaken place for almost five more years. What is the point of having an imprisoned spouse?' Maybe that would make Severus listen. Lucius had no idea if Severus wanted this to get someone to live with - he doubted it - or what strange reason he had to do such an utterly imbecile thing. But then again, there were so many things Severus had hidden from him, his affiliation with Albus Dumbledore not the least of them.

'The law states that if a prisoner, who has served more that half his or her punishment, is claimed, then he will be given remission for the remaining time. Maybe that can make you consider signing the document?' Severus' smirk was decidedly unpleasant. He had Lucius by the bollocks and he knew it, no doubt. Suddenly, Lucius understood something: this was no mad Severus Snape. This was Severus with a plan, a cunning plan. And everybody in the wizarding world had seen what happened when Severus had plans: kings were made and emperors fell.

'Go on. Read the rest of the article.' Severus pushed the slightly crumpled Daily Prophet closer to Lucius.

Lucius took the paper, unfolded it and read the part that quoted the law again. And then again. His face altered from composed to worried, then from worried to an expression of rage and disgust. He was deadly calm when he at last put the paper down on the table once more. 'And that-' Lucius pointed at the scroll Severus had put down before him, '- I suppose that is the document? The contract?' Lucius breathed in deeply, soundlessly. He needed to think, and think fast. What was this? he wondered again. Revenge? Lucius couldn't see how providing him with the sole chance he might get to leave this wonderful place with its rats and mouldy walls and bitterly cold cells in the winter prematurely would bring any satisfaction to Severus. Lucius took in the small cell that had been his home for five long years; damp stone walls that seemed to retain the memory of the previous guards, green algae growing in the corners, primitive furniture. Even the bed was cold and damp with its thin blankets. Lucius thought he might have been freezing, inside and out, for five years. 'And if I refuse?' he asked, not that he had any wish to stay in prison.

'Well, then you must find Azkaban more pleasant than I thought you did.' Severus sneered at him.

Regaining his freedom was indeed a tempting prospect, even under such circumstances. To return to life and power, to return to Malfoy Manor with all its luxuries: soft beds, hot baths, proper food, good wine, suddenly looked as if it was within his grasp. He needed only to reach out and grab... Lucius stopped his gaze as it travelled down over Severus' form, the lower part mercifully obscured by the rickety table. The law explicitly demanded... intercourse between the parties, at a minimum of once a week the first year. He might have been able to do it with a woman, but Severus? He wasn't exactly handsome, not even charming at his best. Lucius grabbed the quill that Severus had placed next to the parchment.

Lucius thought about his future for one more second. He had always been one to use the possibilities when he saw them. Freedom or Azkaban? Severus or the rats? Marriage? Lucius realised that if he didn't agree to this, he might be subject to another claim. From someone who hadn't once been his friend. Someone he didn't know. Someone who took him for his Galleons. Someone who was worse than Severus. A Muggle-born. His thoughts briefly evolved around his late wife. Poor Narcissa, she would probably be turning in her grave. Even though she had liked Severus, she had probably never imagined him as Lucius' second spouse.

Marriage won. Leaving Azkaban behind was too good an opportunity to be passed up, and Lucius thought he could work on improving his existence further from a platform of freedom better than from behind bars in the middle of nowhere.

'All right. I assume then, that you are not insane, at least not entirely.' Lucius wrote his signature in fluid, extravagant letters. Done. Lucius Malfoy had just sold himself for five years of freedom. Nothing could be worse than imprisonment. Not even bedding Severus Snape once a week for the next year. 'Happy now?' Lucius sneered, not entirely pleased with having been manipulated into this situation. 'I never thought you had it in you, Severus.'

'Yes, I am. Or at least I will be.' The unpleasant expression Severus wore disappeared as the Marriage Law document rolled up and popped out of sight - possibly to appear at the Ministry very soon - and a look of satisfaction replaced it. He looked younger and almost nice.

He couldn't have meant this, Lucius thought, as he watched Severus' face. That he would be happy? How could this travesty of a marriage deal possibly make him happy? He'd practically bought Lucius, even though it seemed to be Lucius who gained the most. Lucius watched the tall black-clad man as he left. Why had he looked like that, suddenly young and happy? There had to be something more at work here than a simple revenge; Severus was up to something, Lucius knew it, something more than simply getting him out of Azkaban.


	2. Roses, Rascals and Revenge

'You don't have to go through with this, you know.' Minerva wrote another name on the list and sighed as Severus waved his wand to remove it.

'I have absolutely no intentions of not going through with this, and _you_ should know that.'

'But marrying a Malfoy? A male Malfoy? Severus, you have to realise that nothing good will come from this.'

'If by good you mean a child, then no, that won't happen, and I am glad for it. And that he's male has nothing to do with it. I'm sure my tastes are none of your concern. Love is love and all that romantic nonsense. They say you pushed Lupin into Tonks's arms, with little regard for his feelings, declaring that it would make _Albus_ happy.' Severus gave her a disgusted look. 'A pity it did not make neither Remus, nor Tonks happy either.'

'But you're not doing this out of love, Severus!' Minerva sounded frustrated. She gave up on the guest list since it seemed that for every two names she added, Severus removed three. Instead, she turned to the important task of choosing flower decorations, tapping the colourful parchment with her wand to see the next lovely arrangement after another with roses and violets and delicate little birds. This one had pansies. Perhaps they could order them in black, thought Minerva and sighed again, it would match Severus' robes.

'Oh, and you are so certain of that? I bow to your mastery of Legillimency,' Severus said sarcastically and tapped the parchment Minerva was looking at with his wand. 'Roses, dark red. And no birds whatsoever. Judging from the look on your face, you don't think of this as a festive event, so you can keep it simple, Minerva. Lucius will have to get used to that anyway.' Severus' tone was cool.

'Simple? What do you mean, simple?' Minerva's eyes narrowed. 'What are you going to do? Are you sure you shouldn't see a Medi-witch? Or maybe to get Remus to look at you. Perhaps he can find out what curse or hex has been cast on you?'

'Yes, Minerva, I am quite interested in having the werewolf look at me. Now that you mention it, I do have an irresistible urge to be examined by men who will change into slavering monsters at the slightest touch of a moon beam. No, thank you. I am perfectly fine.' Severus ignored the first part of the question. He had plans, and Minerva McGonagall was not a part of them, at least not for longer than it took to help planning the wedding, no matter how concerned for his sanity she was.

While he made his preparations, Severus was quite amazed by how many people regarded him as being mad. It was not as if he believed himself to be Salazar Slytherin or saw monsters where there were none. If people would merely use their worthless brains, they would all have seen that firstly, Severus Snape was very sane, and secondly, a former Slytherin rarely did anything stigmatising unless there was something in it for him. Ergo: Severus Snape was probably marrying Lucius Malfoy because he would gain something from it, and whatever Severus would get was most certainly not other people's business.

'Severus, the man is a former Death Eater. You have fought his kind for many years! Why are you suddenly so eager to bind yourself to a man like him? You are aware of what the law says, exactly?' Minerva looked weary and just about ready to give up. She sighed, clearly tired of trying to convince Snape that he was either mad or delusional at best. 'At least tell me you are in love with him, or even like him. Give me an explanation which will make me refrain from dragging you to St Mungo's mental ward!'

'Revenge. Is that good enough for you?' It was a reason that could be understood, plain as it was, and Severus wouldn't have to go into the more complicated matters of his motive. 'I want him to pay for what he did to me. He made me his pet, Voldemort's pet. _Lucius' lapdog_ , as Black once expressed it so beautifully.' Severus sounded increasingly bitter as he spoke. He rubbed his face with a trembling hand. He hated that he had been at Lucius' beck and call, used by his so called friend, always treated like the poor cousin, good enough only when they could use him for potions making, saving of heirs or killing people that the arrogant, talentless idiots hadn't had courage enough to kill themselves. He hated that he had been attracted to Lucius. It had made him feel even more lonely.

And in truth, it had been a constant pain for Severus, even if he weren't truly one of Voldemort's men, to be the one who was always overlooked, never good enough for Lucius Malfoy. Never looked upon with anything but a haughty smile, never with anything but a glimpse of a calculating mind flashing behind those arctic silver eyes. England in February had more warmth than Lucius Malfoy, and now Severus had the power to force Lucius. Not by raw power, but the power of coercion. What Severus truly wanted was to degrade him, tame him, make him feel insecure as a _thank you_ for how Lucius had treated him when they were younger. He wanted to own him, control him... and he wanted to end his own loneliness. The last was not a simple task for someone with Severus' popularity, tastes and social skills. It had been a wonderful day when the idiot Minister had played this card and not seen that the card was marked, the one chance for Severus to bind a male to him.

Minerva looked at her former colleague with a sad expression. 'Revenge? I thought you had learned your lesson about wanting revenge? Wasn't Lily Potter's death enough for you?'

Severus glared at her. 'Don't bring her into this. This is different.'

'How can it be different? Revenge is revenge! It won't make you feel better even if you think so now. It brings only more pain and grief. Please don't do this!'

'No one else is involved in this. It'll be just between me and him, so don't try to imply that anyone will get hurt.'

'But-'

'I have decided to go through with it, and nothing you say will sway me.'

Severus took a deep breath. 'And what better chance for me to get a spouse? If it makes you happier, I do like him, a little. Why don't you take advantage of this decree, and stop living in solitude as well?' Severus gave her a small smile. 'The guest list, Minerva?'

'You keep my personal life out of this!' Minerva said without any real anger and handed him the parchment. She did know that Severus never did anything on a whim, on impulse. He might have a temper but he wasn't one to take actions without first weighing the consequences. At least not since he'd come to Dumbledore so many years ago.

Leaning back in the deep leather armchair, Severus face altered into an expression of calmness. Minerva had given up arguing with him, it seemed. 'At least do me the favour of making the arrangements simple and stylish. Let's show the Malfoys that they are not the only ones who know how to arrange a decent feast.'

Minerva rolled her eyes. Severus could feel her gaze on him as he wrote down names on the list; pure-bloods, Muggle-borns and half-bloods. He, at least, had no such prejudices when it came to inviting guests. The circumstances would make this wedding the most talked about in the years to come and Severus was quite certain that any witch or wizard he invited would show up to watch the humiliation of one the wizarding world's most infamous and notorious criminals alive. With a stroke he finished the extensive list and handed it to Minerva. 'I presume that the feast as well as the wedding can be held here at Hogwarts?' Severus asked. 'After all, I have spent so many years here, suffering the ugly fate of being a teacher, that it would seem quite appropriate.'

'I had thought as much, I suppose you are not inclined to hold the feast at Malfoy Manor? I understand that you and your... husband hold equal shares of it now?'

'Good idea,' Severus snarled, his words dripping from sarcasm. 'I am clearly interested in letting Lucius back into his thousand year old family mansion. To let him feel at home and in control.' Severus sneered. 'Not only do I own half of it, but since he's technically a prisoner, I also have the custody of Lucius and the house until after the first year of marriage. He cannot control any property until then, just like he is not permitted to decide where we live.' Severus slammed a hand down on the low mahogany table in front of him, making the pile of books and magazines - all somehow connected to the current topic: weddings - almost fall down from it. 'If you'd please mind your own business and just make sure that the damned feast is planned, I'll be incredibly happy and satisfied.'

'As I see it I am minding _your_ business, so maybe you would like to treat me with some respect, Mister Snape,' Minerva asked sourly, her expression a precise mirror image of the one on Severus' face. She wondered if the show of temper could be attributed to pre-wedding jitters. 'Now off with you, Severus. We have only one more day to prepare this, so you better get the Owls out this instant.'

Severus nodded curtly and tapped the guest list with his wand. A pile of letters, written with an auto-writing quill, started to form at the corner of the table. Severus collected the letters and walked to the door. He hesitated, and turned to Minerva. 'I will not come back. I have an appointment with Draco. He is to give his father away, and I want to talk to him before the wedding.' Severus had this strange feeling that he owed Draco an explanation, a notion he soon dismissed as soppy, unnatural and soft. Severus slammed the door behind him angrily. He did not owe Draco Malfoy anything. It was quite the other way around, in Severus' opinion.

 

In a different and definitely less friendly and warm part of the wizarding world an infamous and notorious criminal just had his second unexpected guest in two days.

The door squeaked open and Lucius almost cringed at the disharmonious note, even if it did announce a visitor. Ever since Severus' visit, Lucius had been trying to figure out just what his motives were, but the whole affair still seemed obscure and illogical to him. So preoccupied with thoughts of Severus Snape was he that the sight of a blond head carefully peeking into his cell surprised him.

'Draco?'

'Father! They finally let me visit you...' The young man that stepped inside was unmistakably Lucius' son, but he'd grown so much!

Lucius rose from his primitive bed, the only decent place he had to sit. Well, decent might have been quite an exaggeration, it was more like the only place that did not have a wooden surface. 'Good lord! Draco! It is so good to see you. How did you...' Of course. The document he had signed when he had participated in his own downfall. It had probably given him lesser restrictions, and why not? After all, Lucius was magically bound by the contract and had nowhere to run. He even had to attend the ceremony at the time and day Severus had decided. Lucius hadn't dared think about what would happen to him if he refused. He'd be stuck in Azkaban, for sure, and that particular thought was enough for him to know he would do exactly what he was obligated to.

Words and explanations had to wait for a few moments while father and son embraced for the first time in years. They stood for a long while and just held each other before Draco pulled back, looking a little embarrassed.

Draco was no longer a young teen, no longer a schoolboy. Lucius felt a sharp twinge of sorrow at the realisation of how much he'd missed. He'd missed seeing his son grow up into a young man, and he'd missed being there to advice and guide him into adulthood. 'It's so good to see you,' Lucius said again, and looked Draco over. 'You've grown.'

'I know.' There was an awkward silence. It seemed as if they were strangers to each other, and yet, they still hadn't let go completely. Lucius had his hands on Draco's shoulders and Draco didn't seem to mind. 'Father... I know this may be a bad time; I know what Severus has done. He told me. But I need your advice.'

'Draco, if I can help you in any way, then I am very happy. It doesn't matter when you ask. Severus has done nothing but what any clever, opportunistic bastard would have done. Come.' Lucius guided Draco over to sit on the bed. 'Now, tell me what it's about.'

'Marriage claims.' Draco heaved a deep sigh. 'Several of them, in fact.'

'Ah. You too?'

'Here...' Draco handed his father a small bundle of scrolls with the ministerial seal on them. 'Lavender Brown, Pansy Parkinson, Gwenog Jones, Eloise Midgen, Hannah Abbot...' Draco sighed and pointed at the scroll that seemed to be more used than the others, as if Draco had read it many times. 'And there: Pansy Parkinson admitting that she's but half as pure-blooded as she pretended to be.' 

'And you need my advice to decide which one of them? To decide who will be the one to taint the Malfoy family line with impure blood for the first time in more than a thousand years? Perhaps you should just consider fleeing the country, find a pure-blood witch outside the borders, marry her and settle down? This is a disgrace!' In the middle of his own troubles Lucius had utterly forgotten that his son was also eligible to any claim. Salazar, how stupid he had been. He should have made sure that Severus had helped Draco out of Britain immediately. Now it was too late, with this outrageous law that forbade pure-bloods to marry each other.

'But why, father? You are marrying a half-blood, aren't you? Maybe you should just be glad that I did not marry Pansy right after the war; then the family would have been tainted and we wouldn't even have known about it.'

Lucius' face became a strained mask of discontent. 'That is not the same. I know very well why Severus is doing this,' he said, not at all as certain as he sounded. 'He wants revenge on me. But it gives me five years, Draco. Five years where I do not have to be stuck in this hell-hole!' Lucius looked at the dirty rags that were supposed to be quilt and sheets. 'As I'm sure you can imagine, I am not satisfied with the room service, and the plumbing is not to my liking either.' Lucius had never got used to the smell of his own sweat and dirty clothes. A tepid shower every second week and clean clothes Salazar knew when... no, Azkaban had not been remotely comfortable, other than as a useful place to stay away from the war and the end game, but it was barely worth putting up with the bleakness, the cold, the mind-numbing boredom, not to mention the less than friendly guards. Lucius closed his eyes for a moment before he looked up at his grown up son. 'I am willing to grab even the tiniest straw... to get out of this... it is... hell, Draco. I cannot endure yet another winter here.'

Draco nodded. 'I understand that. But... a man, you... have... to, I mean...' Draco blushed slightly as if he thought talking to one's father about carnal matters was particularly embarrassing.

'I know. It is not worse than this, I assure you. At least Severus and I were once friends, and who knows, he might not be interested in that... particular exercise, having figured out a way to circumvent it. I suspect he is more attracted to the fact that he is close to owning me for the next year.' Or for the rest of their lives, to be accurate. Lucius did not point that out. 'I know him better than he thinks. He thinks he has outsmarted me, but I would not be so sure, were I him.' Lucius looked at Draco, taking in the worried look and the way he fidgeted with the scrolls. 'I will live, Draco. At least there will be some comfort and pleasure connected to it. Don't worry. This will give me a chance to regain some of the things we've lost. From here, I can do nothing.' Lucius held out a hand, the formerly so well manicured nails broken and dirty. 'Now let's see what you have there. You are a quite the popular young man, judging by the number of claims. We had better get the best out of this situation that we can; we only have a month to decide.'


	3. Blood, Honour and Compromises

'You are certain, Mr Snape?' Madam Malkin was a bit at a loss with this customer. Professor Snape had always wanted black, simple and classic. But the robes he was wearing now... Madam Malkin shook her head. The man looked... better in midnight blue. But she was sure he would return them, why would former Professor Snape buy extravagant dark blue and silver silk dress robes?

'Madam Malkin, I am _so_ grateful for your advice, but I hardly think it would be fitting to show up for my own wedding in common robes.' Severus wondered why the nosy witch hadn't yet heard the rumours, since it seemed as if the half of the wizarding world had, if one could judge from the amount of whispers and strange looks that had followed Severus as he walked quickly down the crowded Diagon Alley. 'Now would you kindly tighten the sleeves, and lengthen the back a bit? I am busy, I have a meeting in half an hour!'

'Wedding? I did not know that you were engaged? May I offer my congratulations?' Madam Malkin positively beamed. 'Who is the lucky witch?'

'Lucius Malfoy,' Severus snapped. 'Not that it is any of your business. And will you please hurry!

Madam Malkin looked shocked, but didn't ask any more questions. She went to work with her wand as Severus looked at himself in the mirror. He had no illusions about his appearance; he was definitely gaunt-faced, ugly and thin - not even remotely handsome. But the dark blue made his eyes shine and brought out the almost-blue streaks in his deep black hair. Not bad, not bad at all. At least Lucius knew what he... Severus interrupted his line of thought. Who cared what Lucius thought? Why did Severus even want to look good for his husband-to-be? He shouldn't care. Not at all.

But Severus still left the shop with an exquisitely cut blue silver trimmed silk robe for himself and a perfect dark grey brocade dress robe for Lucius.

As soon as Severus had finished his errands; robes, sending the many Owls off to guests, and, most importantly, fetched wedding rings - two simple white gold bands with a Celtic binding spell engraved in them - he Disapparated to the Manor grounds. He had an appointment with Draco.

 

It wasn't the first time since the war that Severus had visited Draco, on the contrary. He had developed something akin to friendship with his former student - their weekly Sunday dinner had become almost a tradition, something to be missed when one of them had to cancel. They did not yet trust each other explicitly, Severus' betrayal had been too much for that, but it seemed as if Draco recognised how much he owed Severus - his life, amongst other things - and hence encompassed Severus with relatively kind feelings.

Due to their almost-friendship, Severus had told Draco that he wanted to raise a claim for Lucius as soon as Severus had realised the Minister's blunder and how he could use it to his advantage. Draco had been angry at first. Then Severus had argued that there was no way he could force Lucius into this, but that Lucius - did he refuse him - would be available to yet other claims, some of which might put Lucius in a much worse position. There were a lot of unmarried witches, and quite a number of widows, no doubt that Lucius was the indirect cause of their status, and a marriage to one of them might not be quite as pleasant as one to Severus, since their cry for revenge would most likely be much more serious, seeing that they had a full year in which they would practically own Lucius, and on top of that given a year in which they could make his life in Azkaban look like a luxurious vacation. A year of torture and then skipping him back to Azkaban? No, that slice of revenge belonged to Severus, and he would make the most of it.

With a pop, Severus appeared outside the Manor walls. It was snowing. The sky was grey and cloudy, and the snow was falling silently, calmly, in large soft snowflakes, as Severus opened the heavy iron gates and walked up the path to the large house, a house that would be his by tomorrow.

The Manor was beautiful. White walls and a green copper roof, large windows which let light and air into the high-ceilinged rooms. It seemed as if the house had grown and altered with its owners, only to stop at a time somewhere around the beginning of the eighteenth century. Severus knew, though, that there were much more recent parts - thank Merlin for decent bathrooms - and much older: dungeons and secret rooms and hidden tunnels.

A couple of minutes later, Draco showed Severus into the living room and Severus stepped over to sit in an elegant pastel blue rococo sofa. Tea was already set on the low gold and marble table in front of him. Severus looked around in the familiar room; a large, beautiful room, furnished with elegant furniture, Narcissa's doing, no doubt. Severus had been here many times. He liked the elegance and the feeling of a long history, a history with its roots buried deep in the wizarding world, roots tightly knit by and into the Malfoy family. Maybe one day, Severus thought, he would like to live here, if he had tamed Lucius a bit first. Letting his husband-to-be into the Malfoy mansion would not be wise, not as long as they hadn't established what kind of relationship their marriage would evolve into. Too much history, too much of an upper hand to let Lucius have.

 

'He seems to take it rather calmly,' Draco said as he poured tea for Severus. 'Do you think he will continue to?'

Severus shrugged. 'I think he's enamoured of the thought that he will be out of Azkaban in two days. But no. I do not think he will. As soon as he finds out that he cannot manipulate me the way he used to, I think we'll see some rather spectacular shows of temper.'

'You must admit you are not very nice to him, Severus. He is my father, and had you not been who you are, I'd probably have challenged you to a wizarding duel. Promise me you aren't going to hurt him!'

'Of course I am not going to hurt him. I am going to humiliate him, I am going to pay him back for manipulating me to join Voldemort, and for all the things he made me do. But I am not going to hurt him physically. And you would have lost that duel, Draco, as you very well know.'

'I do. But I would still have done it. It is a question of family honour.'

'What honour? You will be the last pure-blooded member of this sacred blood-line. It is all you have left with your father married to a man, and yourself tied to a half-blood or Muggle-born. A Muggle-born with whom you are supposed to produce offspring, mind.'

'I know. But at least I can find the most proper girl to marry. If we are forced to taint our family line, we can as well find a decent girl to do it with. Or rather, I can.' Draco took a sip of his tea, the thin bone china rattling as he put the cup down on the table. 'Are you sure Father isn't going to take a witch instead of you?'

'He can't. He has already signed the document. I think the thought of producing half-blood offspring offended him enough to decline any other offer, even if he had not yet had any. He is mine. He is bound magically to me, just as I am to him. We are stuck with each other from tomorrow...' _Forever_... maybe that was the one thing Severus had forgotten in this. He might have bound Lucius to himself, but he was just as bound to Lucius, even though Lucius would not have much power for the first year. After? What if Lucius wanted revenge? Then 'forever' would feel like a very long time.

Draco grinned. 'Am I supposed to call you 'Father' then?' His face fell as he remembered why Lucius was alone. 'Mother...'

'I know. I miss her, too.' Severus put a hand over Draco's smaller, more slender one. 'I miss her very much. She was a decent human being, and it was her choice to stand between you and the Dark Lord. She was very brave, and the fact that she saved you proved how much.' Severus' thumb stroked Draco's hand, comforting where no comfort could be found. 'I hope you find a woman who will be as devoted to you as Narcissa was to her family.' Severus decided to change the subject, not wanting to see the expression of sadness on Draco's face. 'Have you decided yet?'

'No. Father's advice was that I meet them, maybe go out with them, take my time - as much time as I have when I have a month to decide what to do about this situation. It seems like there is no way out of it, he says, so I better use my time constructively.' Draco rubbed a hand over his face. 'I hadn't considered marriage, I have no girl I particularly prefer, so I think - even if this is an outrage - that it might not be that bad. If there's a decent half-blood amongst them, at least; I am definitely not going to marry a Muggle-born. They are abundantly culture-less.'

'At least that awful Granger girl has already married a Weasley, I can't remember which one. There are so many.'

'Yes. And I'd rather have married Madam Hooch than her. On the other hand, Father would happily have helped me dispose of her.'

'True. Or maybe - if you were inclined more like me - you could take Potter, if you have an affinity for men as well as for women. I think he's actually eligible.'

'I didn't know you were gay? That means you really want-'

'It means nothing, Draco,' Severus snapped. 'It has nothing to do with it.'

'Oh. So you are gay, you are marrying my father and you pretend it has nothing to do with it? Exactly _how_ daft do you think I am?' Draco's expression and raised eyebrow was an exact copy of Severus'. 'Maybe you should find somebody a bit more clueless to convince? You could always go talk to your old friend, that oaf Hagrid. I'm sure you can convince him. If you try really hard.'

Severus ignored the implication that he'd ever been on friendly terms with the half-giant. 'And? I admit that Lucius is beautiful. He is. But I have still done this to revenge myself on him for his incompetence. For this!' Severus dragged his sleeve up and showed the fading Dark Mark. 'If it hadn't been for him I might have listened to Albus. Instead he used his charm and manipulative skills to make me join the Dark Lord, to make me agree to his disgusting ideas. Revenge, Draco. Nothing else!' Severus' face looked like a thundercloud. Of course this had nothing to do with... attraction, he told himself. Getting even, that was what concerned him. Maybe he could admit that he wasn't exactly appalled by the thought of having Lucius in his bed. But more? Never!

Severus looked at Draco with a gloomy expression, as if to tell him not to continue their conversation regarding that topic. Luckily Draco understood the hint.

'The day after tomorrow...' Draco began, as if trying to determine if that line of discussion were to be taken more kindly. 'What should I do? You want me to give my father away? It is decidedly odd, you know that? You should at least ask for one of my grandparents' permission. It is tradition.'

'If you would kindly tell me how to do that? Abraxas is dead long time ago, and so is your grandmother.'

'You could talk to their portraits before you leave?'

'I have spoken far more than enough with Abraxas. He was a very unpleasant person; one does not have to look far to see where the prejudice against Muggles and Muggle-borns in this family comes from.'

'The prejudice, as you call it, is an inbred need to protect the wizarding world. You know how important tradition is to us. Admittedly, one might go to extremes if one kills Muggle-borns for it, but you of all people should know what happens when Muggles are mixed with pure-bloods. Very unfortunate.'

Severus rose, his temper suddenly flaring. 'Now you are getting out of line.' He was offended on behalf of his parents, and any sensible person did not want an annoyed Severus Snape pacing their living room, if it could in any way be avoided.

'I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry, Severus.' Draco looked very meek, trying to placate his former Professor. 'Please tell me what you expect me to do?'

'Here.' Severus dragged a small package out of one of his pockets. 'It is a robe for Lucius. Make him change, if they will allow you. Make no breaks, take him directly from Azkaban to Hogwarts. And don't look at me like that. It is the law, Draco. Any prisoner is released only to be brought directly to his or her wedding. I will admit that it suits my purpose well, that he is not allowed-'

'You are aware how humiliating it will be for him?' Draco interfered. 'To show up dirty and thin and unshaven for a wedding with... what... two hundred guests?'

'If you think it will help, you can cast a cleaning charm on him. I'd prefer he did not smell. Otherwise? Yes. I know how humiliating it will be. And I am happy about that particular fact. Maybe he will understand, then, what it's like to be the poor boy in the shining throng of pure-bloods, understand why I never liked Abraxas. He was always very kind to tell me how particularly odd I was and how badly I fitted into the company.'

'Salazar, I never thought you that petty, Severus. I'm not sure I am doing the right thing as to support you in this. If you at least had feelings for him... if I could be sure-'

'I'm- I'm getting him out of Azkaban five years before time. Content yourself with that,' Severus replied gruffly, trying to hide the fact that he did have feelings, quite inappropriate ones. He dismissed them as left-overs from a school-boy crush. 'Now let us pay a visit to your grandmother, since it means so much to you.'

 

They walked down the long, dimly-lit corridor, family portraits hanging on both sides of the wall, all painted by famous artists. Heads turned, and several haughty huffs met them, together with quite some derogatory words about half-blood wizards in general and the Princes in particular.

Severus walked proudly through the wall of whispering voices until he stood before Lucius' mother. By tomorrow this would be his, and if they continued, he would enjoy taking down every portrait and cast them on the fire. His mother had been a Prince and so was _he_ , even if his name indicated his tainted ancestry. However, his father had been a despicable character and deserved to be forgotten. Severus had good reason to walk amongst these arrogant Pure-bloods with raised head. None of them had been as powerful as the half-blood they despised so much.

They stopped directly under the portrait of Lucius' mother: a tall, stately woman with the same pointed features and pale eyes as her offspring. 'Severus,' she greeted him. 'It has been a long time since you were last here.'

Polite as always; such a thin layer of kindness painted over a stone-hard coldness. Severus bowed to her, not as much in respect as to offer her the same polite behaviour. 'I stand before you today to ask for your son's hand in marriage,' Severus asked in an old-fashioned way, suitable for his request. Severus thought that he would be sorely disappointed, were he to get Lucius' hand only. He would prefer if he had the rest of him with it.

There was a moment's silence. Then a roar of outrage filled the gallery. It seemed as if the suggestion was not taken kindly by the rest of Lucius' family. Severus cast a Sonorus spell and bellowed a 'Quiet!'.The noise of hundreds of voices lowered, but the whispering continued. Lucius' mother looked down her pointy nose at Severus.

'Is this how you repay the kindness we showed you? Ruining the family? I thought you were Lucius' friend?' The woman shook her head and dragged her shawl close around her tall body. 'Severus... you can't be serious?'

'I can. And I am. Very serious. You know he is in Azkaban? I can get him out now, otherwise he will have to stay there five more years.' A shocked murmur welled through the long corridor. 'Oh, stop it,' Severus snarled. 'He is not the first Malfoy to go to prison, but he will be the first to get out before the stay has ruined him for the rest of his life.'

Lucius' mother looked like it didn't make sense. 'You are male, Severus, you cannot possibly...'

'Oh, but our competent Minister has made sure I can. I am sure Draco will read the law aloud to you, if you want to-'

'No, thank you. What I want to know is if Lucius has agreed to this travesty?'

'He has. His only alternative - due to the law - is to marry a Muggle-born witch and produce children with her.'

Now the indignant voices rose to a storm of fury.

'A Mud-blood?' Lucius' mother asked, her diamond-hard voice cutting through the pandemonium. 'A Muggle-born? In our family? Never. Never!'

Suddenly the many paintings fell silent. Severus and Draco looked up at Lucius' mother, her eyes narrowed calculatingly. She raised her head, a haughty and formidable woman in expensive dark purple velvet. 'Yes. I resent this, and I resent _you_ , Severus Snape. But yes. You have my permission. Now, leave my house.' She turned and left the frame, letting Severus alone with the painting of an old oak and the thought that the woman hadn't realised that the same destiny were to befall Draco.

The Malfoy family line would be tainted no matter what.


	4. Waves of Change

The waves crashed down over the small boat, cast down in a deep valley of water, foam floating through the air as small heavy clouds. Above them, seagulls screamed their rage against the storm, thrown out of course by the hard winds. Up the boat went, as yet another wave took it with it, high, high up, before the waves swallowed it once more. The sky was dark grey, lightnings flashing over it, as the thunder's loud rumbling drowned out the roar of the raging waves.

The two men in the boat held on for dear life, and only a spell kept them from getting soaked - or even worse, thrown out and into the icy water.

'He did this on purpose,' Lucius growled as his eyes mirrored the raging sky, anger flashing like lightning in his storm-grey eyes.

'Father, there is no way even Severus could have hexed something like this! Now, _please_ get inside, into the cabin. If my spells fail, you might be washed overboard!'

Lucius nodded stiffly, his eyes still hard, and moved carefully to get inside the cramped cabin. No matter what Draco said, Lucius was stubbornly convinced that Severus Snape had probably sacrificed a Hippogriff to persuade the weather gods to whip up the gale. Lucius sighed deeply. He held no illusions that Severus would make this too comfortable for him. _Five years outside that ghastly place_ , Lucius thought, _it will be worth it_. He sat down and took the small flask Draco handed him. Fire-whisky. He could use some of that. He took a drink and gave the bottle back to Draco. 'I hope the remaining part of our journey will perhaps be a bit more comfortable?'

The Ministry had not allowed Lucius to have a wand, they had informed him, before he left his cell. That right would be given back to him on request from his husband and only after a trial period. It did not seem likely that Lucius would see a wand of his own this side of summer, if what the Auror told him was true. But there were obviously a lot of things Lucius was not supposed to do or have any more. He had been dragged out of his cell with only time enough to wash his face and hands, and to brush his teeth. Draco had brought him a beautiful grey robe - a gift from his... from Severus, but Lucius felt dirty - even if Draco had performed a cleaning spell. His hair was still in a tangle, he was unshaven and he didn't feel really clean; spells were not the same as a proper bath. Oh, Salazar... a bath! Lucius closed his eyes for a moment, imagining the large tub in his private bedroom at the Manor. It was his plan to lie there for at least an hour, maybe two, as soon as possible, have some decent wine and maybe chocolate-covered strawberries to celebrate his freedom... to be clean, really clean, again. He longed to have the things he once saw as everyday occurrences, nothing special at all, but now meant luxury to him.

'I'll do my best,' Draco said, 'to make it as pleasant for you as possible. It will only take a few minutes.' It was up to him to take them both to Hogwarts, via side-along Apparition. 'It is in the law... that you were to be taken directly, no breaks, no hesitating. I didn't mean to inconvenience you.' Draco looked at his father, feeling a bit guilty. He was quite sure Severus could have made the Minister agree to let Lucius at least stop for a bath and refreshments somewhere on the way. But Severus... Draco groaned. Why had he agreed to help Severus again, betraying his father in this? Apart from the life-debt, of course?

Soon they reached the coast, luckily the distance from the island to the mainland wasn't that long. They dropped anchor and left the boat dancing on the waves of the stormy sea.

 

Meanwhile, in the warm and slightly cramped staff room, a Potions master and a Headmistress were discussing Severus' upcoming marriage, a somewhat inappropriate behaviour five minutes before he was actually to enter into it.

'I have been talking to Hermione about this. She thinks you have gone mad.' Minerva looked at Severus, concerned.

'Oh, really? I have always had the greatest confidence in Miss Granger's opinion of me and of course her view is much appreciated.' Severus glared at Minerva with eyes that could have made a lesser person crumble.

'She works for the Ministry. She made the Minister change the law so that only people of different sex can marry now. And she is Mrs. Weasley.'

'My condolences to Mr. Weasley, then. And she was too late to save Lucius. The contract was already signed.' Severus smirked. 'What a pity the nosy little girl didn't manage to ruin my life further. It is remarkable, though, that she would be against the marriage of gay people when she seemed so determined to give more rights to house-elves. Then again, gay people aren't house-elves,' Severus added sarcastically.

'She didn't try to ruin your life, Severus. She tried to stop the Minister from making a mistake.'

'What you are forgetting, Minerva - and the know-it-all as well - is that I did not _force_ Lucius. He chose what he saw as the lesser of three evils.'

'Three?' Minerva looked suspicious.

'You don't think that Lucius would find it particularly interesting to be forced to marry a Muggle-born, do you? And he _would_ be forced. Sooner or later he would have had to choose or the Ministry would have done it for him. At least this way he will be free of Azkaban and he knows what he gets. We have known each other for more than thirty years.'

Minerva was silent for a moment, then her strict expression faded, almost reluctantly. 'True. He could have had worse. I suppose you are right.' She shook her head in disgust. 'To think I would ever pity the man. He really deserves any punishment he gets. All the harm he did us...'

'Well, thank you, Minerva. I am so glad you see me as a burden and a punishment.'

'That is not what I meant, Severus. You should know that. Now, let's go get you married since you are insistent.'

Severus rose, smoothed his new robe - he really did look as well as possible - and together they went out in the Great Hall.

 

A murmur of voices met them. It seemed as if this was seen as the wedding of the year, _everybody_ was there: students, invited guests, half the Ministry. It seemed as if the rumour had spread through the wizarding world like a firestorm, kindly inflamed by this morning's article in the Prophet: ' _Professor Marries Pure-blood Prince! Minister Makes Major Mistake_!', the front page had said, making the wedding part society event, part ministerial blunder. Minister Scrimgeour had been embarrassed or outraged enough to refuse to perform the marriage ritual. Instead, the Minister had sent Mr Fudge to do the questionable honour, also more fitting, Severus thought, since Lucius probably had paid the man a fortune in bribes through the years. At least Fudge seemed to like Lucius. The man had always been an incompetent twit.

Severus nodded as politely as possible to the assembled witches and wizards, then stepped up to greet Mr Fudge, trying to keep the contempt he felt for the man away. 

Suddenly a whisper rippled through the hall, ' _They are here! Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy! It really is true!_ '.

The large doors to the Great Hall sprang wide open, as if someone had decided to give Lucius Malfoy an entrance befitting his formerly so flamboyant look and status.

This was Severus' triumph. From afar he could see Lucius' rage, his ire was almost physical, and it most certainly had a physical expression. Lucius strode, followed by his son, up the aisle, the uncombed hair flowing around his angry face as a banner in combat, his eyes shot lightnings at people, and his unshaven, stubbled chin made him look like the dangerous, fallen Death Eater he was. The expensive grey robe only emphasized Lucius ragged, untidy look. Severus closed his eyes in pleasure for a second. Merlin, the humiliation Lucius must feel that moment... perfect! Now maybe he could understand how it had been to be the poor boy invited to play with the rich kids without getting permission to borrow their toys.

Severus opened his eyes again and reluctantly he realised that the strange feeling welling up inside him was pride. This was _his_. This arrogant man who, despite malnourishment, entangled hair and all the traces the time in Azkaban had left on him, looked utterly gorgeous in his anger. Lucius Malfoy had never looked more formidable than this moment where he defied the humiliation Severus had planned so carefully. But none of that mattered, because in a few minutes, Lucius Malfoy would belong to Severus, to do with as he pleased, almost. Not a bad prospect at all, Severus thought.

Draco stepped up to Severus, he seemed quite miffed by the way people looked at his father, the stinging whispering that had followed them up the aisle. 'My father. By permission from my ancestors I give you him,' Draco said, the words sounding like an ancient vow. He was looking at Severus angrily, not really pleased with this spectacle. Severus hadn't expected him to be; he'd most likely preferred to have been in control of the proceedings.

'From Malfoy to Snape, he is yours.' Draco said and placed Lucius' hand in Severus', as if he was following an old, obscure ritual, only known to the Malfoy family. Lucius was trembling, Severus did not know if it was anger or rage or something else. They were standing with their backs to the audience as Fudge read the ritual. Severus didn't really listen. He had a trembling hand in his, long slender fingers entwined with his own thin, potions-stained ones. Severus was not really aware of when and if he had agreed and told Fudge _yes_ at the appropriate times. All he was focused on was the warm hand, now resting calmly in his, and the quiet _yes_ from Lucius. Suddenly it was all over and Fudge coughed slightly to get Severus' attention.

'You may now kiss the br- your husband,' Fudge declared, looking at Severus with a confused expression.

 

It was December and snowing outside when Severus Snape kissed a man for the first time in his life. He turned, and still with Lucius' hand in his, he dragged Lucius into his arms. Lucius made a surprised yelp at the determined, almost rough embrace, and Severus looked into a pair of angry grey eyes before he leaned in and pressed his lips to Lucius'. At first Lucius did not kiss back. His lips felt dead, as if this meant nothing to him. Briefly Severus wondered if it should. Then Lucius' lips moved under his; a soft, kneading movement against Severus' mouth.

Severus slid a hand around Lucius' neck. Lucius smelled of salt water and sea, of soap and winter. Suddenly it was as if a dam broke between them, it might have been because they both were starving, it had been so long since anyone had touched Severus, even longer since somebody had kissed him. Severus knew exactly how long it had been since anyone had touched or kissed or held Lucius, he had to be even more in need of someone holding him, or even kissing him.

They were both starving and the hunger flung them together now: Lucius gave in, and his surrender was absolute. The warmth of his mouth and the eager tongue, suddenly plunged into Severus' to stroke and caress and taste, made Severus groan and reciprocate eagerly. He was sucking Lucius' tongue, as Lucius' hands went astray in his hair, and Severus held on to his husband as if he would never let him get away. Lucius' soft sigh was a caress against Severus' lips and Severus slid a thumb tenderly over Lucius' cheek, as if telling him how much he liked this. For Severus, this was the only sacred part of the ceremony, these few seconds when they were handed a chalice of longing and lust to drink from, deeply.

It was December and snowing outside when Severus Snape kissed a man for the first time. Severus came to the conclusion that it didn't matter what time of year it was or if it was raining or snowing or if there was a meteor storm or a solar eclipse approaching. Because when he kissed Lucius Malfoy, the rest of the world held no meaning to him compared to this moment.

Then the outer world penetrated the magical moment and sounds of shocked outbursts and others, cheering them on, made Severus let go. For a second he thought he saw the anger gone from Lucius' eyes before it was back, full strength. Then Minerva and Draco were there, dragging them apart - if it was to congratulate them or to prevent them from shouting at each other, Severus had no idea.

As if it had been a sign, friends, family and colleagues flocked around them to congratulate and Severus and Lucius were separated. But the expression on Lucius' face when Severus watched him was not entirely one of disgust and discomfort. As their eyes met across the great hall it seemed as if there was a longing look in Lucius' eyes.


	5. Of Beds and Bathtubs, or How Soap Can Seduce a Reluctant Pure-Blood

It had been a long evening. Wedding parties tended to grow into tedious affairs, even more so when one was the object of everyone's attention. Wizarding tradition and common decency - not that the concept held Severus' interest in general - prevented the newly-wed couple from leaving until after midnight. The many guests were loud and - contrary to what Severus had believed would happen - they seemed to have a good time. Minerva had decorated the Great Hall nicely; Slytherin banners and roses as Severus had demanded. The tables were set with silverware and white damask tablecloths; stylish but not too much.

Severus was annoyed. He had to listen to extraordinarily boring speeches, most of them a collection of lies mixed with insincerity. What he wanted now was to withdraw to the luxurious suite Minerva had provided for their wedding night. How much wedding night they would actually have was yet to be determined. Severus had no intentions of forcing Lucius, but the Ministry had set a regular interval for such occurrences and Lucius had agreed to it by signing his name. It gave Severus a week to convince Lucius that it would be infinitely better to try to make things a pleasant experience rather than just seeing it as a weekly chore. Severus wasn't really aware of why, except that he was not a rapist and had no intention of becoming one, adding that crime to his record as well. Also making Lucius enjoy this, maybe even want it - since it would be the only physical relationship he was allowed - would be even more satisfying. Severus was rather certain that Lucius was not gay, and to make him _like_ being buggered by a man... Lucius would definitely find it humiliating. If he did not, the reactions of others would probably make him, Severus thought.

 

Finally the large clock struck twelve, and Severus rose, almost before the last stroke of the bell had fallen. 'Thank you,' he said to their guests, 'for coming. You have all made this an unforgettable event. I think my husband and I will withdraw, as is tradition. I wish you all a pleasant night.'

The answers to that varied in naughtiness and friendly laughter followed them as Severus held out a hand to help Lucius stand so they could leave. 'Come,' he asked Lucius rather nicely. 'Minerva has kindly provided rooms for us.' To prevent any haughty comments or further ado from Lucius, Severus added, 'There is a large bathroom connected to them. I presume you would like a bath?'

Those words seemed to hold a magic of their own, removing any thoughts of protesting from Lucius, because he nodded curtly and rose from his chair. He did not take Severus' hand, however, perhaps as an act of defiance, or to show his independence, but it really didn't matter, since Severus (and everybody else) knew that Lucius was his.

They went up the stairs to the sixth floor where the guest rooms were. They did not speak until they had reached the landing, entering the dark corridor lit only by a couple of candles in lush silver chandeliers. Lucius stayed out of Severus' reach and it was quite clear Lucius had repressed any thoughts of their kiss or of any other kind of contact they might possibly have or have had. 'You are aware that you can only keep the distance for six more days?' Severus asked, maliciously, as they stood outside the door to their suite.

Lucius glared at Severus. 'I suppose that the Ministry made certain that a number of nasty hexes were embedded in that contract I had to sign.' He straightened up and raised his chin. 'At least I have those days.'

Severus waved his wand to open the door and they went inside the warm and cosy room. 'I am sure they did. But it is not my doing, Lucius. I know you are entitled to a week before the marriage is either consummated, or you are shipped back to Azkaban. But you are going to come to my bed - our bed - no matter what, and I would actually prefer it to be pleasant for us both. I will of course respect your right to deny me, but time could be used better if we both tried to get accustomed to the idea, don't you agree?' Severus looked at the large four poster bed with its soft duvets and large silk and velvet pillows. 'We will stay here for a week, and unless you are inclined to sleep on the floor, we _will_ sleep together.'

Lucius couldn't stop his reaction before Severus saw it. He wrinkled his nose at the mentioning of sleeping on the floor and looked at the inviting bed as well. 'You mentioned a bath?' he said and ignored the subject of sleeping arrangements. 'As you might have noticed, I wasn't given time to freshen up before the ceremony.'

'- a fact that made you behave like a petulant child. Not really the expression I had expected to see on my fiancé's face on his wedding day.'

'Perhaps I may remind you that you have bought me? That I am here because I had no choice? Why on earth would I feel like celebrating?' Lucius' voice was icy and the way he threw the expensive robe on a chair showed how annoyed he was; it underlined his displeasure.

Severus laughed, a bitter, cold laughter. 'Don't fool yourself, Lucius. You had several choices; you could have waited to see if a pretty witch had taken pity in you. You could have stayed there, in Azkaban. I did not force this upon you, I merely used the opportunity presented to me, just like you did. You chose _me_ and it would please me if you were cooperating a bit, maybe even showed some level of appreciation.' Severus pulled his dark blue robe robe off and folded it nicely. Underneath the robe he was clad in a white Egyptian cotton shirt and black Cashmere trousers; simple, but elegant. No matter what, this day he could compare to Lucius when it came to style and elegance, if not to beauty. Severus sat down in a comfortable chair and poured himself a drink from the decanter on the nearby table.

He watched Lucius, taking in his haughty attitude. Lucius was examining the surroundings with an artificial look of contempt on his handsome face; he probably wasn't nearly as displeased as he pretended to be. 'You needed a bath, didn't you?' Severus asked as he put down his snifter. 'Maybe that would serve you better than pacing the room like an angry tiger?'

'None of your concern, is it? I thought you liked me dirty since you didn't have the decency of letting me attend our wedding in a remotely clean state.'

'Oh, it is my concern, Lucius.' Severus smirked. Lucius really hadn't realised how the power had changed, the upper hand the marriage contract had given Severus. But he would. And the realisation would not be a pretty one. 'Undress.'

'I beg your pardon?'

'You heard me. Undress.'

'Have you lost your mind? I am to take a bath, but I am not undressing in front of you, Severus.'

'Oh, you are if you want that bath. If you have trouble understanding the concept, I'll be happy to assist you.' Severus reached for his wand, as if to demonstrate that even if he were above forcing Lucius to bed, he was not holding back when it came to other things. And Severus was not taking a dirty husband to bed!

Lucius' expression was one of utter contempt. 'I thought you were my friend, but clearly that is not the case. Very well, then.' Lucius slowly started to open the cheap shirt he had worn underneath the robe. At least the Aurors at Azkaban had been kind enough to let Lucius have clean clothes to wear. Maybe they had just been happy to get rid of him. He hadn't exactly been on friendly terms with his guards.

Severus sat relaxed in his chair, not letting Lucius see if his behaviour had any impact whatsoever on him. He sipped his drink, watching his husband getting naked. Lucius was still dirty, thin and angry, but Severus had never seen anyone more beautiful. Lucius was like a race horse; long, lean lines and elegant curves that told of speed and grace. Blood. Breeding. What a shame the Ministry wanted to erase the beauty of thousands of years of selective breeding, even though Severus did understand the political implications. Severus thought briefly of Potter and Black, of how beautiful they had been, even if they both had been nasty and mean. Still, there was no way they could have looked better than this. Lucius outshone them as the first of May would the last of December.

When Lucius was done, all clothes shed, he turned to look at Severus, crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't show any sign of discomfort as Severus looked him over. 'Happy?' It was obviously a rhetorical question, but Severus smiled. Nastily.

'We're getting there.' Severus finished his drink and got up from the chair. 'Follow me.'

The bathroom was rather extravagant to Severus, but he suspected that had it not been for his time in Azkaban, Lucius would have thought it plain. It was also rather clear that Minerva had had her fun when she decorated it: Dark red marble; a large tub with golden taps. Damned Gryffindors. The room was lit with hundreds of candles, making the temperature pleasant to the naked skin. Severus touched the taps with his wand and steaming hot water, slightly lemon-scented, filled the tub.

Severus bent forward and put a hand in the hot water, making sure it wasn't too hot. 'Get in,' he demanded.

To Lucius' credit, he hesitated only a fraction of a second before he stepped over to the large bathtub. It was clearly more worth it to him to become clean than to be stubborn. He might have dreamt about a bath like this for years, a hot bath, a large tub with warm, scented water; time... not the quick, cold, hosed-down showers that were what they got in Azkaban. Lucius looked at Severus. He put a foot into the water, as if to test the temperature. It seemed satisfactory, since Lucius slid into the water with an expression of delight on his face. 'Are you just going to stand there?' he asked.

'I had no idea that you wanted me to do otherwise,' Severus sneered. 'It is not as if you seem overwhelmingly happy about this.'

'I'm very happy about the bath. It's just the circumstances around it that are quite disturbing. So either get out or get in. You are not making a showcase out of my personal hygiene.' Lucius closed his eyes, as if he decided to ignore Severus. 'Can I have the soap and a flannel?'

Severus frowned. He didn't like being ignored. He wanted Lucius to feel awkward, not too content and too comfortable. 'Of course,' he said with a badly hidden snarl. He handed Lucius the items he had asked for, only to undress and get into the large tub as well. He pushed down any feelings of embarrassment he might have about his body.

'But-' Lucius objected, as Severus climbed into the water, then gave up. It seemed as if he finally had been able to comprehend the situation he was in.

'Hand them over,' Severus demanded as he sat down next to Lucius, not the least shaken by the angry look Lucius sent him. 'I'll do the washing.' Severus gave him a satisfied smile. At last Lucius had accepted who was the stronger of the two of them. Severus took the flannel. 'Come here, he demanded, and motioned for Lucius to move to sit close to him. Slowly and a bit reluctantly, Lucius moved to sit between Severus' legs, leaning back against Severus' naked body .

Severus was rather pleased. Lucius had finally given in, at least temporarily doing as Severus wished. 'I am not doing this to punish you,' Severus murmured in Lucius' ear. 'Before the week is over we have to have sex, and I'd rather we both enjoy it, at least as much as possible. Try to see this as a way of teaching ourselves a little about what is to come, exploring a bit before we have to do what the Ministry demands of us.'

Severus worked up a thick lather and began washing the dirt and filth off Lucius, starting with his shoulders. The soft moan that this elicited from Lucius was cut short, but after a few moments there was another and Lucius relaxed a little more. Severus worked his way down Lucius' arms, one at a time, and he could see the reactions up close. How long had it been since anyone had actually touched Lucius like this, not to push him or hurt him, but with soft and gentle hands? Years, Severus knew, and used this to his advantage. Not that it had been more recent for Severus, but he, at least, had had a choice.

Lucius relaxed and rested against Severus as he continued to wash and rub Lucius' skin further down. It seemed as if there were years of grime that had to be rubbed off, some of it clearly not entirely physical.

Severus had to admit that the warm, hard body against his own was not unpleasant, neither was his budding erection, slowly growing, nurtured by Lucius' small moans and their bodies' movements. A week could feel like a long time, Severus thought. He hadn't taken Lucius just to have him in his bed, but suddenly Severus looked forward to it. He put the flannel down, and instead let his hand slide over Lucius' skin. He was warm and soft, under the surface there were hard muscles; Lucius most certainly hadn't let himself deteriorate in prison. Severus smiled behind Lucius' back. A man felt so vastly different: the hardness of the body, the lack of softness, the slight resistance in pose and behaviour...

It had been so long... Now it was Severus' turn to moan. He hadn't meant to, but he could not help it! Oh, Merlin, a week would feel like a very long time!

A bit hurriedly, Severus grabbed his wand to replace the dirty water. He felt hot and flushed, and the erection he was sporting felt just a tiny bit embarrassing. He slid a hand down Lucius' arm. 'Lean forward a bit. I need to wash your hair.'

'I can do that myself,' Lucius objected, but it didn't sound like Lucius wanted to, neither did he move the least from his position, leaning against Severus.

Severus gave up all pretence. What did it matter if Lucius felt how aroused Severus was? Lucius was Severus' husband, and within a week he would have Lucius underneath him, naked and open. Lucius had to learn.

Severus poured shampoo in Lucius' hair and straightened up a bit so he could massage Lucius' scalp properly. His cock was rubbing slightly against Lucius' buttocks, the head sliding over his lower back. Severus bit back yet another moan as Lucius snuggled up against him, ignoring the hardness, and groaned from pleasure as Severus washed his hair thoroughly. Maybe Lucius suddenly found that bathing with Severus wasn't that bad? That touches, as long as they were friendly, were pleasant or even arousing? This really was very pleasant, indeed, Severus thought, as he rinsed Lucius' hair.

'Do you want to get up?' Severus asked. 'Or would you like some clean water and more soaking?'

Lucius mumbled something decidedly incoherent and leaned his head against Severus' shoulder. Severus counted it as a confirmation that Lucius indeed did not want to get our of the water. Severus summoned a House-elf while he was changing the water for the second time. He asked for mulled wine, and soon the scent of the hot, spicy drink mingled with the refreshing smell of the lemon-scented water.

'If you are intent on turning into a raisin, we can at least have wine to go with you,' Severus murmured as he handed Lucius a stoneware goblet.

Lucius chuckled. 'I don't know what I am turning into. But at least I am clean.' Maybe Lucius had now realised that being free had other positive aspects, like physical contact and care.

'You are.' Severus took a drink of his goblet, then put it down. 'And more relaxed.' Tentatively, he slid his arm around Lucius' waist. There was no reaction to that but a deep sigh, something Severus took as a good sign. He doubted that Lucius had given up the fight; he had probably just seen the wisdom in fighting other battles than the ones lost beforehand.

They sat like that for a while, resting in silence. Severus was stroking Lucius softly: his chest and stomach, and still Lucius did not object. The only sounds were little satisfied sighs from Lucius, indicating that he did not find Severus' caresses disagreeable. Severus thought that he, as he stroked a bit further down, brushed over something that very well could be the tip of an erection. No, Lucius did not find it objectionable at all, it seemed.

Severus felt as if he'd won a real victory. Lucius had succumbed completely to his ministrations and it seemed as if Severus would have to push Lucius away forcibly if he wanted to get up. Perhaps it wouldn't take the whole week to convince him?

The water was slowly cooling, and Severus was almost falling asleep. Lucius was quiet, his calm breathing was the only sound heard. Severus had wrapped both arms around his husband, who had done nothing but to move even closer and fall asleep. 'We have to get up now,' he mumbled in Lucius' ear. 'Otherwise we'll both turn into raisins, and they will look in vain for us when the week is over.'

Lucius stretched and rose languidly. He was obviously too exhausted and too relaxed to make a repeat performance of his earlier displeasure. Severus managed to wrap them both in soft towels and put a toothbrush in Lucius' hand. 'Are you still inclined to sleep on the floor,' Severus asked, toothbrush in mouth. 'or is the bed good enough for you?'

Lucius looked up at Severus as he put his toothbrush down on the edge of the basin. His eyes flashed briefly, as if the anger was returning. 'I am not going to fight you. Not tonight. I am tired, and I am getting cold again. Let's go to bed.'


	6. Trials and Errors

Lucius stirred. He had this strange feeling that something was right. Not wrong, since he was far too warm, far too relaxed and his awful bed with the thin blanket had disappeared and left him with thick, warm duvets and heavy, deep pillows. On top of that there was someone holding him - and he was naked. With a deep sigh, Lucius prepared to turn over and continue to sleep; the longer he could stay in this delicious dream, the better. He wasn't _that_ fond of Azkaban.

The arm around his waist seemed so real, the shoulder he was resting against so pleasant. No, Lucius most certainly did not want Azkaban to interfere with his wonderful dream. There was even someone breathing above him, soft little puffs into his hair. The softness beneath Lucius' hand seemed to be this other man he was holding. Very soft on the outside, hard beneath the skin. It felt strange but good. He could get used to men. The one beside him was not bad at all, especially since he came with a warm, luxurious bed. Lucius really wanted this to go on. Dreaming was better than Azkaban any time, and the dream he was in right now? Much, much better.

He pulled the duvet up, almost hiding under it, to keep warm: the chill-to-the-bone sensation would return soon enough when he woke up.

'Mhmmm.' A voice disturbed him. Lucius held his eyes firmly closed, hoping the world would go away and leave him dreaming.

'Are you awake?' the silken voice asked. 'Would you like breakfast?'

Perhaps this dream came with decent food as well? The arm around Lucius moved a bit, and he moaned softly as he was caressed lightly, and the person - the man - kissed his neck tenderly. 'Mhmmm,' Lucius echoed. 'Not really. Should I be? I don't want to.'

'If you want breakfast you better be. I don't want you spilling coffee all over the bed. Or me,' the voice said. It sounded remarkably similar to his husband's voice.

Lucius opened his eyes wide. Oh, Salazar! Oh, Merlin! Good lord! He poked the arm that was wound tightly around him. Solid. Lucius closed his eyes again. He was not dreaming. This was real. He was not in Azkaban; he was free, finally. Hogwarts... The wedding... Everything came back to him; the way he had given in to Severus, the way Severus had almost carried him to bed; the way they had fallen asleep, in each others' arms. This was really not proper, not good at all. Lucius had planned to resist, it was just that there had been nothing to fight against. Severus had treated him rather decently; he had just helped him bathe, then put him to bed and let him sleep.

'Would you kindly refrain from trying to stab me with your fingers,' Severus snarled. 'I was asking you if you wanted breakfast, I cannot see how an innocent question could elicit that kind of behaviour. Or excuse it.'

'I was dreaming, Severus. Of Azkaban,' Lucius explained calmly.

'Ah. The breakfast here is probably abysmal compared to what you were used to, but it is infinitely better than what you have been served there.'

' _Anything_ is better than what I had in Azkaban, I assure you,' Lucius answered lightly and stretched out, inadvertently letting his hand slide over Severus' naked hip. 'Even you.'

'Thank you, dear. So kind of you to mention it,' Severus said in a deceptively honeyed tone of voice. 'Maybe we can talk about how and when you are going to honour your obligations then? In bed.'

'You don't let an opportunity slip by, do you?' Lucius said, but his hand did not leave its resting place on Severus' hip. 'You gave me a week, remember?'

'No, the Ministry gave you a week. Don't fool yourself, had it not been in the marriage contract, you would have been deflowered by now,' Severus lied, knowing that he would not have taken Lucius against his will, even as revenge.

'Deflowered? What do you mean, deflowered? Who says I am going to let you do that to me?'

'The contract, Lucius. "To have intercourse, penetration, at least once a week", remember? I'll make sure we meet the contract's demands in any way it can be interpreted.'

'Severus Snape, I am _not_ going to let you... in my... No! Definitely not! A Malfoy does not-'

'This particular Malfoy does, if he prefers to stay out of prison. And you can just as well get used to handling _this_ -' Severus grabbed Lucius' hand and put it over his morning erection, '-because I will be all you have in the future, just as I am stuck with you. You simply have to get used to the idea that I _am_ going to have my cock up your arse on a weekly basis. However, I will try to make it as good for the both of us as I possibly can!'

Embarrassingly enough, Severus' words sent a shiver through Lucius. His cock was definitely participating in an ambush on his virtue, helped by one or two disturbing images of exactly how Severus was going to get his cock where he had said he would. But Lucius was certain that he wasn't gay, so he just decided to ignore the sensations. Everybody had an erection in the morning. Even he.

Lucius had forgotten - or at least denied to himself - that he still had a hand placed over Severus' cock. He was, to no avail, trying to ignore that he had closed his hand around it and, furthermore, tried to not listen to the throaty moans Severus made as he moved said hand. All in all, it was a bit unsettling, since Lucius was not attracted to men in general or Severus Snape in particular. Not at all.

It was just that it was quite enticing to try to make Severus moan and the way he reached up and entangled a hand in Lucius' hair was not really unpleasant. Neither was the way Severus was kissing Lucius' neck; soft lips and a wet tongue and those little bites could drive a man crazy any day. Lucius moaned. This was really going awry, but then again, Severus had said that they had to acquaint themselves with each others' bodies...

Suddenly, five years of loneliness and lack of physical contact hit Lucius hard. All right, this was Severus Snape in his bed, and he had liked him when they were friends. It couldn't be _that_ awful to let Severus do what he wanted. Even if Lucius was not gay, of course. He was just... indulging. So, despite Lucius not being at all attracted to Severus, he leaned forward and tentatively brushed his lips over Severus'.

Severus opened his eyes as if he was surprised. No wonder, since Lucius had said one or two things that could be interpreted as if he wasn't that interested in the pleasure there was to be found inside the bounds of their marriage. Lucius tried to kiss Severus again, this time more confident.

'Merlin, Lucius!' Severus whisper was caught by Lucius' inviting mouth, as they engaged in a deep kiss. Severus was moving against Lucius' fingers, and Lucius could feel little drops moisturise the hard cock. He didn't let go. This felt good, and Lucius enjoyed having Severus like this, like putty in his hands, or rather, hand.

'Yes... oh... !' Severus was moaning quite loudly, and it didn't do anything to lessen Lucius' erection, on the contrary. He moved a bit closer, rubbing against Severus' thigh. It was strange, doing this with another man, but surprisingly pleasant. The kiss had inflamed Lucius' need and there was no way he was going to stop until he'd had what he wanted. Lucius realised how much he had missed being touched and just being close to another person. Until now, the thought of freedom had overshadowed his needs, but now he understood what he had had to repress while he was in prison.

Underneath him, Severus was breathing hard and his arousal made his face nicer, giving it a bit of colour. Lucius didn't mind more kissing. Severus might not be the most handsome wizard, but right there, in his rapture, he looked so passionate. Lucius simply _had_ to kiss Severus again, to feel that tongue inside his mouth, to press their lips together in small, massaging movements.

Without really noticing it amongst all the pleasant sensations, Lucius rubbed his cock harder against Severus' thigh, faster, and his breath was mirroring Severus'. He had quickly realised that stroking another man's cock wasn't so different from stroking his own; it was just the angle which had changed, and Severus seemed to enjoy pretty much the same things that Lucius did. He tried something he knew usually sent himself over the edge, and when Severus tensed and arched up under him, he pulled out of the kiss just to watch his face when he came. Not so difficult, then, to make Severus Snape lose control...

But Lucius' body wouldn't be denied, and before Severus could move away or decide that they were finished, Lucius buried his face against Severus' neck and continued to rub against him. The friction felt good, so good, and when he felt strong arms wrapping around him, holding him close, it was as if all the loneliness Azkaban had created inside him tried to escape, all at once, and he came with a strangled cry.

'That wasn't so bad now, was it?' he heard the smooth voice ask. Lucius felt his cheeks start heating at the implication, but he had to admit that this, at least, had been rather nice.

'No.' Lucius felt a heat rise in his cheeks; he had enjoyed it. It was not Narcissa, of course, but it seemed there was something to be said about having sex with a man. Or with Severus. 'I don't think I'll mind doing it again.'

'You wouldn't? Well, isn't that nice?' Severus Snape clearly recovered fast.

'Oh, I am sorry, I was under the impression you enjoyed it,' Lucius snapped, feeling embarrassed, as he wiped his come-covered hand with the corner of the sheet. 'But maybe this is something else, then?'

'Shut up,' Severus said and kissed Lucius again. Lucius didn't mind that. He liked the kisses. As he reciprocated, he found that kissing a man wasn't the worst thing in the world. Honestly, he could get used to it. Of course it had to be tested first, but it was not bad. It was in fact _so_ not bad that he couldn't stop himself from moaning.

'As much as I would like to continue,' Severus said as they broke apart, 'I really would like some breakfast.' He kissed Lucius again, just to emphasise how much he needed something to eat.

'Mmm,' Lucius agreed, a bit breathless. 'Breakfast, then.'

 

They showered as the House-elves brought them trays with a selection of just about anything one would love for breakfast. Lucius smiled as he came out of the bathroom, and was greeted by this sight. He hadn't seen that much food since... well, since their wedding feast, but before that it had been ages. Even the bread rolls looked delicious, with not as much as a speck of mould on them; no, they were freshly baked, still warm. He sat down and sampled what looked the most appetising, noticing that Severus had a healthy appetite for someone so thin. What he found the best part of breakfast though, was the coffee. When his stomach was sated, he sat back with the cup in his hand and enjoyed the rich taste.

'I see that is to your liking,' Severus said, and Lucius thought he looked quite pleased for some reason. 'It's not Hogwarts' regular coffee, but something that I had them make especially for us.'

'It is good, yes. Not the usual muddy water one is offered here.' Lucius remembered the coffee he'd had while still a student. Dumbledore had probably poured so much sugar in his, that he never had tasted it. Otherwise the old fart would have punished the House-elves severely.

'Not so haughty, dear friend. As I recall it, you would have been grateful for a cup of said water, had it been hot, just a week ago.'

Lucius did not answer. There was really nothing to say, since Severus was quite right about that. Strange how quickly he'd forgotten the humiliation and the degradation of being confined to Azkaban Prison. Lucius swore to himself he would not make that mistake again. Everything he did from now on had to have the explicit goal to keep him out of that place until he had received the Minister's written pardon. Even if it meant that he had to stay with Severus for the time he had left. Lucius did not plan to, though. This time he would outsmart Severus Snape, show him who was the most clever wizard. Severus had provided him with a ticket out of prison and now Lucius could work, contact people, get back into power. And he had no intentions putting up with a spouse he basically did not need, for the rest of his life.

'Want to come back to bed?' Severus asked, interrupting Lucius' line of thought.

Lucius looked once at Severus, taking in the hungry look in his eyes. 'Yes.' Lucius put his cup down and rose from his chair. 'I take it you are not asking me because we are both tired?' He smirked and let the thin robe he was wearing - one of Severus' - slowly slide down his shoulders to reveal his naked body, almost seductively. He was not in doubt that Severus liked what he saw, and Lucius wouldn't mind a repeat performance of the pleasure he had earlier. Just because he did not intend to stay married to Severus, there was no reason to deny himself any pleasure he could get out of the relationship while it lasted, was there?

Severus' gaze became predatory. 'I am not tired, and if you continue to tease me like that, I doubt I will be for a while.' He stepped up to Lucius and wrapped an arm around his waist, then cupped his chin with a thin hand. 'I don't know where this is going. You are... more willing than I had hoped. But I will ask you now, before things might grow heated.' Severus' eyes were serious, it seemed as if this really meant something to him. 'Do you come willingly to my bed? To fulfil the requirements? I can wait, if you want to, but I need to know.'

Lucius looked at Severus for a long moment, as if he saw him in a new light, as a different man than the snarky, brooding, cold man he had known for so many years. As if he saw him as a lover. 'Yes. I am doing this freely. Now. I do not wish to wait.' Not when there was pleasure and intimacy to be had, things Lucius hadn't had for years. Not even if they were given by an ugly, thin man, but an ugly and thin man who suddenly seemed to have undiscovered depths. And, not to forget, a remarkable talent for the hottest and most demanding kisses known to mankind. Yes, Severus wanted Lucius to come freely. And so he did, but he was also forced by an urge to be touched and held, to have more of this strange intimacy and care that Severus offered him. It seemed to be how Severus tried to manipulate him; by offering him what he needed. But Severus had forgotten that Lucius had seen how easily Severus gave in to the same temptation. Oh, yes, Lucius knew exactly how to manipulate Severus as well. It seemed like they both had needs the other had the ability to fulfil.

Besides, Lucius would have to give in to the requirements of that contract sooner or later, so why not now? Lucius pressed his lips to Severus', to get another of those scorching kisses that sent waves of pleasure down his spine and into his groin. He didn't protest when Severus pushed him down onto the bed, but sighed softly when he felt the weight of him over his body and the growing hardness against his own. Having sex with a man was a bit different; it was as if foreplay was shorter and more direct. It was sex, and less connected to courtship and ritual... or perhaps that was just Severus. Lucius didn't know, but he had to admit he liked it.

Severus was definitely more determined now, more demanding. Their first attempt had clearly spurred him on, had made him more confident. Lucius just leaned back and enjoyed. He had mostly been the one leading when he'd had Narcissa - not that he did not like it, mind - but it felt good, just to be... taken. He didn't have to _do_ anything, it seemed, but to push against Severus' cock and kiss back when Severus demanded his mouth. Not a bad concept at all, and Lucius was moaning again. What a pity he wasn't gay. He really could get used to this.

'Can I suck you?' a velvet voice asked, and Lucius had to get a grip not to moan loudly at the thought. Oh, lord! To watch his cock slide into that hot mouth, if Severus' had perfected his oral skills in this area as well?

'Yes! Please, Severus...'

His lover did not answer, he just moved a bit, kissing and licking down Lucius' throat. Severus had already found That Spot, and bit Lucius _there_ , between shoulder and neck, obviously to enjoy the mewling sounds it made Lucius do. Severus continued further down. When Severus tongue flicked over a nipple Lucius cried out. Salazar! The man had no inhibitions! Lucius' hands moved, by own volition, to grab Severus' hair. Lucius did not want Severus to move away, not when the licking and sucking and oh!, biting, could feel so good. 'Ah! More!' Lucius found that he liked the sharp pain when Severus bit a little harder; it was an arousing contrast to the soft tongue playing with his body.

Obliging him, Severus continued to play with Lucius' nipples with hands and teeth and tongue, until Lucius' breathing was heavy, and he was unable to stop moaning. Lucius couldn't remember the last time he had felt so aroused, maybe this morning, then again not. This was... good! But he wanted more. 'Suck me!' he begged, not caring that he was acting shamelessly. 'Damn, Severus! I want you to!' So much for not giving in to his own needs - and Severus - too easily!

Severus let go and moved further down, quickly, leaving a trail of kisses down Lucius' stomach. Severus hesitated, it seemed, as he reached the hard cock, then slowly licked over it with the tip of his tongue. Maybe Severus' confidence only was enough for body-parts above the belt? Lucius moaned encouragingly and Severus replied by taking the head inside, sucking it lightly, then, ouch!

'Severus! This is where teeth are not good!'

'You try doing this!' came the reply from Severus, but at least he had the good grace to sound ashamed, Lucius thought. He tried to relax again when Severus went back to licking and exploring his cock that way. When he made another attempt to put it in his mouth, it went better and soon Lucius was moaning loudly once more. Severus moved slowly as he sucked, and he'd closed his hand around the shaft, stroking it.

Lucius was enjoying what Severus did, so when something moved over his pucker, it came quite as a surprise, as did the unsuspected intrusion. 'Erm- Severus... would you mind?'

'Mind what?' Severus let go of Lucius' cock. 'I have to put my cock in there, you know. You need some preparation first.'

'I am aware of that fact, thank you.' Lucius felt his erection falter. 'I was under the impression that it was done more carefully. With oil and such. Or a spell.'

'So now you are the specialist? Have you done that before? Had anal sex?' Severus was growling, as if he were quite offended.

'Have you? It doesn't feel like it, I can tell you,' Lucius said in a haughty tone.

'Of course I have! What did you think?' Severus looked affronted.

'To be honest, I thought you have no idea what you are doing. So... have you?'

Severus looked away. 'No. You?'

'I am not gay, remember? And Narcissa was - no matter how perfect - not in the possession of that kind of equipment. But I am not ashamed of that. _I_ am not the one who insisted on marrying another man.' If Severus had planned on consummating their pact today, something had to be done or Lucius might get hurt! 'Do you know any lubricating spells, then? And a... cleaning?'

'Yes... I think so.'

'Then why don't we start there? I suppose we are both to be on the receiving end of this? Before we leave the bed?'

'To be certain that the marriage is consummated properly, and we have fulfilled the contract, yes. Much against my will, I have to say.'

'I have heard that it can be quite pleasant.' Lucius was teasing Severus now. The fool deserved it for being too stubborn to admit his inexperience.

'I doubt it. And I do not need your private parts inserted in me more times than absolutely necessary. I am not a masochist.'

'That, at least, you have heard about? Masochism?'

'Oh, stop it. Do you want to fuck or not?'

'If you are going to be as clumsy with it as you have been until now, I'd prefer not. But then, I'll find myself back in Azkaban on Tuesday next. I'd rather stand your feeble attempts on buggery than go back there.'

'Maybe I should just _not_ fuck you. That would do the trick. Getting you back, I mean,' Severus snarled.

'Now, now, Severus. Don't let us get carried away here. I am sure that if we take this calmly it will be rather satisfactory for both of us.' Lucius had forgotten exactly how much of a temper Severus had.

'All right.' Severus huffed and reached for his wand on the bedside table. 'Keep still then, while I try out the spells.'

'You are sure you know what you are doing?' Lucius waited for Severus to finish, not quite reassured those were the right spells, a suspicion confirmed as he felt his arse fill with something slick and cold. 'Next time you might try to moderate the amount,' Lucius said politely. There was no reason to get angry. At least there would be no lack of lubrication now.

'They say you're supposed to use more than you think you need,' replied Severus with a frown. He was stroking himself now, trying to bring new life to his own faltering erection. Lucius sighed and lay back. This had unfortunately moved far away from being arousing and exciting. Five years of freedom, he told himself. It would be worth it. He thought back on how good it had felt earlier, how nice it had been when Severus kissed him.

'Come here,' Lucius said and reached for his lover. 'This is just ... frustrating. Perhaps if you kiss me again?'

Severus leaned in to kiss Lucius, and the feeling of the soft, but yet so demanding mouth felt good. How Severus had become such a good kisser, Lucius had no idea, but it made up for his lack of skills in other areas. Severus was kissing him enthusiastically, confidently, as if he _knew_ exactly how good he was as that. 'Oh, lord, Severus... you're so... ' Lucius caught Severus' mouth again, wrapping his arms around Severus' neck. Severus kissed back immediately, little bites against Lucius' lips, licks just inside, then a deep plunge, a tongue filling his mouth, stroking his tongue, caressing him in the most delicious way.

This time he was distracted, and the oil made sure it wasn't half as uncomfortable when Severus pressed two fingers inside him. It felt rather strange, being penetrated like that. It hurt, but not too bad, and Lucius tried to drown himself in the feeling of the wonderful kisses. There was still a burning feeling down there as Severus - slowly, thank Merlin - moved his fingers as if to widen things a bit. He tried to relax, and it wasn't so bad that his erection wavered this time. 'I think maybe... now?' Lucius asked. They could just as well get it over with. It didn't seem entirely awful, the slow thrusts inside were... nice, had it not been for the discomfort. Perhaps in time...

Severus moved back a little. 'Would you prefer to stay like this... or?'

Or? On all fours? Lucius didn't think he would like that. He was not a dog, and he did not intend to be fucked like one. He was also rather certain he would need Severus' kisses to get through this. Severus wasn't exactly small, in fact quite a bit larger than the fingers Severus had inserted already. 'Stay. Maybe if you could kiss me?'

'I can try, I have to get inside...' Severus pushed Lucius' legs up and apart.

Lucius felt a pressure against his hole, a push against the ring of muscle. Then Severus penetrated him, slowly. Damned, it hurt! 'Severus! Stop!' Lucius cried out. No, stopping wasn't better, on the contrary! Salazar! He should never have agreed to this. Lucius gasped. It burned like nothing else, and the strange feeling of being filled was almost more than he could bear.

'Do you want me to continue?' Severus' voice was strained, and his expression worried.

'Yes! Get it over with! Now!' Lucius closed his eyes in pain. 'Quickly, please!'

Severus crushed his lips over Lucius' mouth and pushed further inside while Lucius was whimpering under him. When he was fully sheated, he paused, letting go of Lucius' mouth. He looked concerned. 'Can I... fuck you? It's not going to take long. I'm... Merlin! You feel so good, Lucius.' Severus sounded as if he was on the verge of coming already.

Lucius inhaled deeply. He had managed to keep silent under the Cruciatus. He could do this. It was not that bad. 'Go on,' he groaned, clenching his jaw. 'I can manage.'

Severus started moving, something which definitely didn't make things better for Lucius. Luckily, it did not take long. After a couple of deep - and very painful - thrusts, Severus tensed and came as he moaned Lucius' name.

'Please. Withdraw...' Lucius couldn't stand it any more. 'Get off!' When Severus pulled out, Lucius sat up and rubbed a slightly shaking hand over his eyes. He was sore and he was hurting and he was left with a feeling of being dirty. The last because of the sensation of something wet and slick seeping out of his arse; it wasn't particularly pleasant. Lucius had no idea how he would be able to put up with this once a week.

'Are you all right?'

Lucius sighed and looked up as he felt Severus' hand on his thigh. 'Yes, I survived.' He saw the look on Severus' face and shrugged. 'I'm sorry, I'm not going to lie and say that it was nice. And if you expect me to do _that_ to you, I think you'll have to wait just a little.' Lucius looked down at his crotch. It was not in a shape fit to penetrate anything at the moment.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you.' Severus looked pensive. 'Maybe if we use more time on the preparation? It might help. There are people who like to do this, so we are probably doing something wrong... At least we used enough lubrication.'

'I noticed.' Lucius face contracted in pain and disgust. 'If you would be so kind as to cast the cleaning charm. And a healing charm as well? Then we can talk about preparation later. Right now, I just want to be able to sit.'

Severus reached over to grab his wand and cast the needed charms. Lucius sighed, relieved as the sticky feeling and most of the pain went away. 'Come here,' Severus said and held out a hand. 'Please.'

Lucius really didn't feel like touching Severus at that moment, but the honest _please_ convinced him. He let himself be embraced and realised that his discomfort was gradually evaporating, even though he was still sore. Severus pulled the duvet over them to keep them warm, and he stroked Lucius' back slowly.

'I will try to make it better for you. I can see why neither of us would like to do this more often than necessary to meet the Ministry's requirements. I honestly never thought it was supposed to hurt that much.'

'Maybe if we are more thorough with the fingers? If we use more time?'

'We can try,' Severus answered. 'Experiment. If you like...'

'Not with my arse, no.'

'I suppose you are entitled to some kind of compensation. We can... mine..? We don't need to do anything. We can just try to...'

'You mean you want me to play with your arse to see if I can make you enjoy it more than I did when you were fumbling your way up mine?'

'Basically, yes. There has to be a technique to this. Why would people do it otherwise?'

'I have no idea. Insanity?' Lucius was beginning to feel comfortable again. Severus' strokes alternated with light scratches on his back, and when his lover leaned in to kiss him, he did not refuse him. Kissing was nice, it didn't hurt and suddenly Lucius' cock was awakening. 'So I can get you to spread your legs for me,' Lucius teased. 'Willingly.'

'Not especially willingly, but yes. Do you want to...'

'Spread. And cast the charms. I am not putting anything up there until I am sure you are clean.'

'I admit now that I took you for your immense charm.' Severus smirked and kissed Lucius again. It seemed as if the kissing was quickly becoming a habit. Severus made the necessary preparations, and pushed the covers away. It didn't seem like he was overly fond of being on display like that, because Severus blushed as he spread his legs.

Lucius reached between Severus' thighs and rubbed a finger behind his balls, moving closer to his goal until he had his finger massaging the little wrinkles and the smoother center of Severus' hole. At least this seemed to be nice, Lucius thought, judging by Severus' sigh. He continued this massage for a little while before trying to push his finger inside. It slid in rather easily, easier than Lucius had thought it would, and he found himself gripped by a remarkably strong muscle. It was strange to think that he would be able to fit his cock inside this tightness, but he knew that it was possible since he'd just felt it himself. He moved his finger around a bit, pulling it out and then pushing it inside again.

'Is that all right?' he asked softly and kissed Severus' shoulder. 'Can I use two fingers now, you think?'

'Yes... it feels very all right. I... I think I'd like more. It did not hurt at all. Only... felt pleasant.' Exactly how pleasant was clear to see, since Severus' cock began to stir.

Lucius nodded, hiding his smile, and tried to insert two fingers instead and moaned at the feeling. He was beginning to understand why it hadn't taken Severus long before he came when he had fucked him. Merlin! To feel this around his cock!

Severus didn't look like it was uncomfortable at all. He had closed his eyes and he rocked his hips a little every time Lucius pushed in. Maybe taking time was an important thing? 'Try to flex your fingers,' Severus asked. 'Maybe it will give more room?'

'Flex my fingers? Severus, this muscle is not allowing for much of that at all,' Lucius replied as he tried to do so. But he pushed his fingers a little to one side, and then to the other, while moving them steadily in and out. It was quite nice actually, and the inside of Severus didn't at all feel like he'd thought it would. Not that he'd thought about that at all. But it was smooth and warm, very warm. And much tighter than a woman!

'Mhmm... Lucius...' Severus did not sound as if anything hurt at all. It seemed as if what Lucius had done with his fingers had relaxed him a bit more. 'Could you try another? I don't think I would mind...' Severus' cock was now semi-erect, and Severus had moved a hand to rub over it, slowly.

Lucius quirked an eyebrow. 'You've come twice already today and you're getting an erection?' He sounded amused. To his mind, this proved that he was more skilled than Severus when it came to this penetration business. He did as Severus had asked, even though it was a bit tight. With some wriggling and twisting and pushing his fingers in and out, he managed to get them deeper. The temptation to have a look was too much, and he moved to be able to watch his fingers disappearing into Severus' arse. It was an arousing sight.

Severus groaned as if what Lucius was doing felt good. _Why doesn't it hurt?_ , Lucius thought, and started moving his fingers again. Severus' hand rubbed hard over his cock and it looked precisely like he enjoyed what Lucius was doing to him. Not fair. Absolutely not fair.

Severus opened his eyes, only to discover Lucius' thorough interest in what was going on between his legs. 'You... like... to... watch?'

Did he like to watch? 'Yes...' He did, and his cock liked it too, because it was standing proudly now, eager to get on with things. 'Perhaps we can try now?' And Lucius could watch his cock move in and out of Severus instead.

'Yes... it feels good. Would you like it... like this?' Severus seemed to feel rather guilty about having hurt Lucius, since it clearly felt so nice for him. 'Or should I turn?'

Having Severus turn onto his stomach would be nice... Lucius nodded. 'Please do.'

Severus rolled over and got on his knees as Lucius removed his fingers. 'Maybe it is easier this way? For the one penetrating,' he said over his shoulder.

Lucius nodded again. It certainly looked like he'd have easy access. Cock in hand, he moved to stand on his knees behind Severus. Nice view. If one liked male arses, of course. Lucius pushed the thought away as he stroked his cock and moved closer, close enough to press the head of his cock against the puckered opening. With a moan, he breached the muscle, and the tight grip just below the head was amazing! It was difficult to remember Severus, despite sticking his cock into him, but Lucius managed to pause. 'All right?' he asked hoarsely.

Severus hung his head. It looked like this hurt at least some. 'Yeah, I think so. Just... go slow.' Severus moaned under Lucius and tried to avoid being tense. His breathing was a bit heavy, somewhere between pain and pleasure.

Lucius pushed slowly deeper and couldn't hold back another low moan as he felt Severus' body accept him. There was no other way to think about it. Lucius felt as if Severus was accepting his cock, and the tightness was absolutely delicious. This, this he could definitely get used to! He grabbed Severus' hips and pressed all the way inside until he could get no further. Salazar! This was good! Carefully, he began rocking his hips, pulling out a bit and then pushing inside again.

'Not so fast! Gods, calm down man,' Severus growled at Lucius. 'You are hurting me!' Severus fists were closed around handfuls of pillows, closed so hard that the knuckles were white. It did hurt more than Severus let Lucius know, it seemed.

'Sorry.' Lucius stopped and took a deep breath to calm himself. Not so easy when he was gripped in this vice and every little movement sent waves of pleasure over him. After a few moments, he noticed that Severus' hands relaxed a little, and he tried to move again, slower this time. Severus was tighter than any woman Lucius had ever been with; he'd never realised that a man could feel so good. Severus seemed to relax a bit, and he was rocking with Lucius, following his slow rhythm, maddeningly slow, to Lucius' opinion.

'Get on with it. I haven't got all day!' Severus was getting impatient. Lucius had no problem remembering how strange it had felt to be pierced by something larger _there_. Severus had tried to be careful with him, he had just hurt Lucius because they were both inexperienced in this particular discipline. Lucius owed Severus the same consideration, he thought. Not to hurt purposefully.

But Severus was not going to have to tell him twice. Lucius sped up his thrusts and moaned as the friction increased. He was not going to last long. 'Oh! This is... you're... oh fuck!' Lucius leaned forward and kissed Severus' back as he tightened his grip around the slim hips. Severus' arse was making the most marvellous contractions and, together with Severus groans, made it impossible for Lucius to hold back. Severus was murmuring small dark sounds, quite incomprehensible, as Lucius spilled himself into his lover.

Lucius leaned forward again, resting his head against Severus' back for a moment while he tried to catch his breath. That had been fantastic. Too bad that Severus had seemed intent on being the one penetrating Lucius every week. Remembering his own discomfort after Severus was done, Lucius straightened up again and pulled out of him, the grip on Severus' hips gentler now. 'Did you survive as well?'

'I did. I think preparation makes it better. Or you are more anal retentive than I.' Severus smiled and flopped down on his stomach. 'I don't think I am half as sore as you. I did hurt some, but not too bad.' Severus reached for his wand and cast the same cleansing and healing charms he had used on Lucius before he turned. 'Come lie with me,' he told Lucius in a tone of voice that was not meant to be contradicted.

Lucius lay down and allowed Severus to put his arms around him. It did feel good to be close after what they'd done, to get a little comfort and body-contact while relaxing and trying to process the experience. He held Severus close as well, giving a small sigh of contentment. Strange, the way life twisted and turned. It had not been puppies and roses, it had been good and bad and strange, and not at all what Lucius had expected from life just two weeks ago. It was better than Azkaban, much better. Maybe married life - even if married to a snarky, male Professor - wouldn't be so bad?

Severus stirred next to him. 'Maybe married life won't be so bad,' Severus said, echoing Lucius' thought, and kissed him softly.


	7. The End of the Affair

'It's nice to see you both,' Minerva said, looking at the two wizards coming down for breakfast in the Great Hall. 'We weren't sure whether you have killed each other or not, had it not been for the reports from the House-elves that you were both still eating. What have you been...' Minerva held up a hand. 'Please, don't answer that.'

'If I ever feel any need to let you in on such personal details, I'll let you know, dearest Minerva.' Severus' acerbic expression effectively cut off any further inquiries. He sat down, motioning for Lucius to take the chair next to him. A cup of coffee popped into existence in front of him, together with a plate filled with croissants and fruit. It was nice to sit properly for once, breakfast in bed was nice, but not something Severus intended to have forever. He also suspected the honeymoon would be over very soon.

He had a plan, and no matter how pleasant a bed-fellow Lucius was, Severus still wanted Lucius was to be humiliated. Lucius had to be taught how it felt to be under the rule of someone ruthless. Severus was very well aware that he was no Dark Lord, but this - his quarrel with Lucius - was personal. All the small humiliations and needle pricks during the years... he would pay Lucius back.

Now Severus wanted compensation for what he had done for the Malfoys. That day at the tower. Albus...

Severus sighed deeply, and was surprised when he felt a soft hand slide over his back, comforting him, unseen by others.

'Are you well?' Lucius' voice was low and had a tinge of worry. 'Did you not sleep properly?'

'You know I did.' Severus' answer held a tone of annoyance. Indeed, Lucius should know since they had used a whole week to indulge and tire each other out. Caresses. Sweet kisses. Lust. Rubbing and sucking and licking and Severus had no _idea_ of how many times he had come since they got into bed after the wedding. No more of _that_ , the actual penetration, though. They had both been very sore, and Severus tried not to think about the fact that there were only two days left before they had to do it again. The rest of it; it had been nice while it lasted. Severus suspected that there would be no more of that in the future, not with the plans he had for Lucius.

Lucius looked smug, as if he knew he were the cause of Severus' exhausted and satisfied state. 'I suppose so. Maybe we shouldn't have done it twice before we went down here?'

'Oh, you're just insatiable.' Severus forgot that he was about to ruin Lucius' life and somehow his hand found its way to Lucius' thigh under the table. 'It is not my fault you are tempting me,' he whispered so close to Lucius' ear that it was easy to brush his lips over it since he was already there.

'When are you moving in at the Manor,' Minerva interrupted.

Here it went. 'We are not,' Severus said and put his cup down. 'We are going to live in my house.' At his right, he heard the rattle of a cup put down hard on the saucer.

'And what do you mean by that,' a cold voice asked. 'The Manor _is_ your house now.'

Severus turned around and looked at Lucius, whose cordial expression had disappeared. 'What I meant was that we are going to live at Spinner's End. My house, as I said.'

'You sincerely suggest that I - we - are moving to an abysmal shack in a part of England no one remotely sensible would ever come close to, if given a choice?'

Severus watched Lucius' anger flare. Beautiful. 'I do not _suggest_ anything. I have decided, and _you_ are just obeying.'

'And why is it that you are turning down luxuries for a cheap house with absolutely no sense of style or comfort?' Lucius shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. 'But do as you like. _I_ am not moving in there.'

'My apologies, your Haughtiness,' Severus purred, deceptively kind. 'But according to wizarding law and the marriage contract you were so eager to sign, we are living where I say we live. You have no choice, and I am not giving you one.'

'You do not understand, do you, Severus? I have no wand, so it will not be possible for me to live in a Muggle society. You don't even have a House-elf.' The last sentence was spoken in a tone that could have had Lord Voldemort himself feel inferior.

'A pity. My family was always too poor to get one. Then you will just have to learn to do things the Muggle way, won't you?'

There was a long silence, as if everyone present in the Great Hall had heard what Lucius said. They probably had. Severus sat quietly, with the cup in his hand, waiting for the explosion. This was even better than he had thought it would be; Lucius Malfoy losing his composure in front of so many people. Well, it was just a couple of professors and the children who had stayed over Christmas, but enough for the entire wizarding world to be well informed about the event by tomorrow.

'I will not perform any Muggle chores.'

'Then you won't have anything to eat. Or clean clothes to wear.'

Lucius glared, showing clearly how he felt about being forced to do things without the use of magic and about the implication that he, the pure-blood aristocrat, would be doing house-hold chores.

'And you will be bored in the day-time. You need something to do until I come home from work. Or maybe you have planned to get a job? You should try it once. It builds character.' Severus' thin smile widened into a malign smirk. 'I am certain your qualifications and references could get you a job at McDonald's.'

'A job?' Lucius' eyes widened. 'I have a job. I have business to attend to.'

'Not any more. Draco will take care of that part of our property.'

'Severus... you can't do that...'

'Really? I suggest you watch closely, then. The Manor belongs to me now. You are but an inescapable appendix to my property.'

'You are despicable! How dare you? You're nothing but a filthy half-blood and clearly your Muggle father's blood has taken over completely and removed what little sanity and decency you once had.' Lucius' eyes flashed with barely contained rage and a flicker of wild magic. 'I loathe myself for ever having touche-'

'Silencio!' The spell interrupted Lucius before too much information reached sensitive ears.

A cup flew through the air, aimed at Severus.

'Impedimenta!' Severus took the cup out of the air where it slowly sailed by him, and put it down on the table. He looked at Lucius, rather superior. He raised his wand again. 'I suggest that you behave now, my love,' Severus said silkily, putting a finger under Lucius' chin to raise his face. 'Or I am sure the Ministry will forgive me for using the Imperius in self-defence. After all you are but a pitiful criminal.' Severus was putting up a show to make sure there would be enough material for legends to be made of this. 'Maybe even my family's house is too good for you? Maybe you need to go back to Azkaban? Maybe you would like that better?'

If looks could kill, Severus would have been very, very dead several times. Severus waved his wand, lifting the silencing charm. 'Now what will it be? Spinner's End or Azkaban? I am sure I can get the Aurors to fetch you rather quickly.' The look on Severus' face told very clearly that he meant exactly what he said.

'Spinner's End.' The words were hissed between a clenched jaw. This did not sit well with Lucius.

'Ask me nicely. You have been rude to me in front of these people, and I would appreciate it if you apologised. There is still the option of Azkaban if you deny.'

It took Lucius half a minute to get himself under control. Every second of it was a pleasure for Severus to watch, the humiliation and the power clashing almost made Severus hard. Oh, lord this was good, much better than he had anticipated. And Lucius looked gorgeous in his anger. A pity they didn't have to do their Ministerial duty today, Severus reconsidered, because right now...

'I apologise.' The words were spoken so quietly and were so rage-filled that they almost hung in the air before they disappeared. 'I would rather live in Spinner's end than in Azkaban.'

Lucius had clearly understood that he was stripped of everything. That he was naked when it came to power and that he was only allowed what Severus gave him. Severus watched the immense anger behind Lucius calm composure. 'Now kiss me, and we will leave.' Severus did not care what people would say about this. His reputation had suffered and died with Albus, anyway.

'No.' Lucius' answer was loud and clear.

Well, if Lucius wanted to continue the humiliation... 'Lucius, I think there are one or two things you have not truly understood. I am willing to do this the nice way, or the not so nice way. I don't care. However, you might consider that the more you fight, the more unpleasant it will get. But that is only to a limit. When you step over that limit, you _will_ find yourself on your way back to Azkaban prison, no return ticket, no matter how much you beg and apologise to me. And I warn you, you are dangerously close to doing so this instant.'

Severus smiled, he let Lucius see how this excited him, let him see why he wanted the kiss. 'Come now, Lucius. You crawled for the Dark Lord. You lay prostrate in front of him, hoping for his mercy. This cannot be worse, can it?' Severus' smirked. Lucius had already made it much worse than Severus could have done, quite by his own volition. 'It is nothing but a kiss.'

'That is what Judas said,' Lucius snarled, trying to contain his anger. 'I thought you were my friend.'

'And now you know I am not. The kiss, Lucius?'

'I dislike you intensely.'

'It is mutual, now kiss me.'

Lucius stepped up to Severus, sliding his arms around his tall, black-clad body, and suddenly Severus had a mouthful of angry, biting, kissing Lucius, as if all his rage found an outlet through that physical action, the only one left for him to use. He replied to the angry kiss by dragging Lucius close, pulling him in by a hand in his hair and a hand firmly kneading a buttock. There was no way Lucius could not realise how Severus felt this moment, his erection stood hard and ready between them.

There was a strangled cough coming from behind them, and Severus pulled Lucius away by the hair. He wasn't really sure how it had happened, but they had forgotten where they were, fully and utterly.

'Maybe you should get a room, gentlemen,' Minerva said, rather stone-faced. 'There are children present.'

'I am sorry.' Severus half-turned, but did not let go of Lucius. 'Thank you for your kind hospitality, Minerva. But I think my husband and I need to withdraw.' At that Severus dragged Lucius to the Floo before he could react or protest, and a few seconds later Lucius and Severus were standing in a small kitchen in a run down house in Northern England.

Lucius Malfoy had come to Spinner's End.


	8. Under Pressure

'But why not, Severus? It seems like a waste that the house is left empty... This is not exactly a pleasant location, you know.' Lucius wrinkled his nose at the cheap wall paper and the faint smell of cabbage and soot.

'Because I like it here. It is my home, Lucius. The Manor will not be left empty, Draco lives there. He will take care of it.'

They were lying in bed after the best shag they'd had the whole week. Even the penetration requirement had not been as bad as they had both feared when it was done in the right, and very heated, moment. There had been excessive use of healing spells after, but as a whole not as bad. The bed, on the other hand, was rather uncomfortable, but Merlin and Salazar! the anger they had felt towards each other had fuelled lust and need and pent up feelings. There had been biting and scratching and shouting and they had both come so spectacularly that neither of them seemed to remember anything similar. It was hard to keep up the hate and rage when one was so relaxed, and the two wizards were resting in each other's arms. It seemed as if a cease-fire had been instituted, not that it had helped the bed; it had died during the battle.

'How can you live like this? It is abysmal at best, Severus. We... we could live in pleasant surroundings at the Manor - we could even have a bed with all legs where bed-legs are supposed to be.'

Severus just smiled at Lucius' attempt to convince him: 'Because you need to learn. Because you belong to me now, and I want us to live here. In a year, when we have fulfilled the obligations of the contract, maybe I will reconsider. But I doubt it; I am used to this. I am a simple man, Lucius. You and your friends and your father never wasted an opportunity to tell me, remember? Before you all became aware that I was a better wizard than all of you put together.'

'But that was _then_! I would not-'

'Lucius, I am not going to discuss it again. I was - as your arrogant cousin Black told me - your lapdog for years. It ends now.'

'So that is what this is about? Revenge because I hurt your feelings?'

'You can think what you like. We stay here, and you do what I tell you to.'

'Interesting view on what a marriage is supposed to be, Severus. I like the equality.' Lucius gave up. He knew - mostly, at least - when to fight and when to stop and wait for the right opportunity to strike back and win. There was no reason to continue fighting a stubborn, spiteful, grumpy Severus Snape. That battle was lost beforehand. It would probably also prevent Lucius from having more of the pleasant cuddling and sex. He liked that part of the marriage; it was not as if he had had the possibility in Azkaban.

He pulled Severus closer. Good that the man couldn't read what was going on in his mind because, Lucius thought, this had to end very, very soon. Severus was not going to do this to him! Maybe Azkaban had been better after all? No, Lucius decided, nothing was worse. But this marriage had to stop. He had to find a way out of it, because even if it was better than Azkaban, it seemed to just be a different form of degradation, reducing Lucius to something just a bit better than a House-elf. He had thought that he would live pleasantly at the Manor, his wand in hand and Severus at his beck and call, with time enough to figure out how to get rid of the unwanted husband. But the reality? This? Not something Lucius wanted to continue. Severus had to let him go, or be gone, and that ridiculously fast.

Lucius needed a plan. He wanted to stay out of Azkaban. He wanted Severus out of his life, since he was the cause of Lucius' new-found misery. Lucius wanted his wand and his manor back. No one had told him that he couldn't have any of those things right away and someone – that would be Severus – had to pay. But there was no reason not to be comfortable while he planned this. As comfortable as possible, of course, in a shack like this with a broken bed and a sour half-blood at his side. Perhaps it would be easier if he made Severus fall in love with him? He was sure he could do that, make him fall, so he could manipulate him. After all, he was charming and gorgeous, and a love-struck Severus would be easier to handle than this determined, forceful one.

Lucius kissed Severus' neck. 'Can we at least have a new bed? How can we fuck properly if we have to do it on the floor?'

'Hmm. You've got a point. But we have to wait until the day after tomorrow. The shops are closed for the holidays.'

'Closed? But we need a bed! They can't just close!' Lucius sighed. 'Can't you just repair it? There are spells.'

'I know. And I don't know any of them. But don't be so unhappy, my friend. It is still better than the bed you had in Azkaban.'

There was that. It was. It was soft and warm, and so was the wizard he was holding, apart from being hard in all the right places. Lucius sighed. Battles could wait. For now.

.

'Stand still when I try to make them fit! I am going to Transfigure your balls into a zip if you move!'

Outside the house, sounds of cars and people and a society slowly dragging itself in gear after Christmas and New Year made it clear that the world was indeed awakening. Had that not been the case, Lucius had never agreed to put on the awful parody of decent clothes he was wearing at the moment. It was horrible. How could Muggles stand it? No silk. No Cashmere. Only something called polyester and some cheap, vapid copy of the soft Egyptian cotton Lucius usually wore for shirts. Perhaps Muggles didn't know there was a difference? Lucius decided that he'd rather wear wizarding rags, like the ones he had worn in Azkaban, than Muggle riches. Muggle clothes were plain wrong. At least he could wear his own soft leather boots; Lucius did not even _want_ to think of what the odd shoes called trainers would feel like. All plastic and the awful polyester. Lucius' nose wrinkled in disgust. 'How can you wear those... barges? They are...' Lucius gave up. He knew Severus knew how to dress. He was just more used to living with the Muggle side of things, Lucius presumed.

And now Lucius was standing there wearing a pair of grey men's trousers made of... not something that had been growing or alive, it seemed. The dark blue cotton shirt was... adequate. But the jumper? Awful! Disgusting! It made Lucius' skin itch and if one rubbed the material, it crackled. It was not meant to be worn by someone human, Lucius decided.

Severus handed him a long dark green trench coat. It was just as disgusting as the rest of it. Lucius looked Severus over. Jeans and a black coat and the hair in a ponytail. No too bad, but the clothes... At least Severus had some touch of class when he wore robes. Now he reeked of Muggle and looked very much like one. Lucius shuddered. They had better get the errands done fast, so he could get back into this small, cluttered house. At least it had some signs of being used by a wizard. At least it was not filled to the brim with disgusting Muggle filth.

They walked through the empty streets. It was still almost-dark, quite early in the morning. The sodden sky matched the long rows of little sooty houses which all managed to look tired and desolate and lonely even if they were hugging each other tightly, standing shoulder by shoulder in long lines through the impoverished quarter. It seemed like this was a mixture of the Muggles' state of minds: some of the houses upheld some pride, a touch of fresh paint on an old, rotten door; a young tree that, when spring came, would bloom in the garden. Others had clearly given up, leaving their property as a mixture between a ruin and a dump for various kinds of garbage and broken furniture. Lucius had never realised how bleak Muggle life could be. It was raining lightly, not even the weather was inclined to relieve the city's suffering with a blanket of white snow.

'Where are we going?' Lucius asked. He would rather have asked _when are we going home?_ since he felt uncomfortable here, in a place where he did not know the rules, rules he'd never had any intentions of learning. If Severus persevered, he would have to, since a Malfoy always was on top of things. It couldn't be _that_ different from Diagon Alley, it was still a world with shops and things to buy and sell, and people in it, with weaknesses and strengths - and who would Lucius be if he did not get to know it well enough to twist the world to fit his purposes?

'To buy a bed. I know an antique dealer who went to Hogwarts as a child, but since he is Muggle-born, he didn't stay after finishing his education. At that time it wasn't very pleasant to be a Muggle-born in the wizarding world.'

'Antiques? Can't we just... send for a bed from the manor?'

'Do I have to justify that with an answer?' Severus shook his head. 'Give up, Lucius. We are doing this my way or not at all.'

They came to a small shop with a cluttered display of junk and antiques outside. Inside it was not much better; it seemed as if the whole part of the city was put under this grey spell, a spell of poverty and winter.

'Snape...' A greying, short-statured man came out from the back premises. 'What can I do for you-' The man silenced himself as he saw Lucius. He looked up at Severus, an inquiring eyebrow shooting up, as if to demand an explanation.

'Matt.' Severus smirked. 'May I introduce my husband? Though I doubt it is necessary. I think you know Lucius Malfoy?' Severus relished in the outraged look in Lucius' eyes. Oh, good! Lucius definitely felt humiliated.

'Your husband? But... shouldn't he be in Azka-' Matt cut himself off once more. 'He hasn't escaped, has he?' he asked with narrowing eyes and calculating look on his face. 'Since he is wearing... that...' The shop-keeper pointed at Lucius' Muggle attire with a chipped wand.

'No. He belongs to me, and is allowed freedom as long as he stays with me.'

'Oh.' Matt's face cracked in a broad grin. 'So he's not wearing Muggle clothing willingly?'

'I doubt it. And if you have finished musing over my husbands attire, can we get down to business?'

Matt didn't stop grinning. 'Of course. But you must allow me to feel a bit... amused by this. It's not as if pure-bloods were especially kind to us Muggle-borns.'

'Be my guest. He has deserved it.' Severus grinned back at the outraged look on Lucius' face. 'Not to your liking to be the one made fun of is it?' Severus whispered in Lucius' ear. 'But you haven't yet reached for your wand. Oh, it's true... you don't have one.' Severus' expression was one of unpleasant satisfaction. 'You have better self-control than I thought. Good boy. I might reward you when we get home.'

'Do not act so condescending towards me, Severus. You might regret it sooner or later.' Lucius sneered. He was not going to sink as low as to hit Severus - and since he had no wand he couldn't hex him - but by Salazar, he wanted to! Stray magic crackled around him for a second, inflamed by his anger - Lucius was more angry than he could ever remember being, except for the moment when he found out that Lord Voldemort had threatened Draco's life. But he kept it inside, it would not help him to rage now. But he would pay Severus back, Severus and that wheedling little Mud-blood creep that dared make fun of Lucius Malfoy!

'Of course my dear.' Severus smiled sarcastically and pulled Lucius in to kiss him demonstratively – ignoring the glare Lucius sent him - in front of the rather flabbergasted shop-keeper. 'Now let's find a bed.'

It was only the thought of revenge in an untold and unspecified future that helped Lucius manage keeping his temper under control. Right now it was important that he at least had something decent to sleep in, if he were to spend hours in that bed, pleasuring Severus to make sure the man fell in love with him. He even allowed Severus to humiliate him further by being dragged around the shop by his hand. The shop-keeper watched them without any comments, apart from a very telling grin smeared over his fox-like face.

They managed to find a decent bed, with poles and curtains and mahogany. It had pleasantly sturdy legs. Severus shrinked it and put it in his pocket. 'Let's go get groceries,' he told Lucius. 'If you want to have something to eat for lunch, that is. And I expect you to do the shopping in the future, since I have to Apparate to Hogwarts and back. One of us _is_ going to work for a living. So you have to learn to behave amongst Muggles. Whether you want to or not.'


	9. Burned

Lucius was glad to see the Manor again. Draco had asked him to come, since they had planning to do regarding Draco's choice of wife and the upcoming wedding. Severus had no objections to him going, he had spoken to Draco earlier, after all Severus knew most of the girls. Clearly there was still some honour attached to their family name, since Draco had received more than ten offers.

They were sitting in the dining room, the scrolls spread out in front of them. They had gone over the girls again and again, made notes about them, about their families, about the dinners Draco had had with them. One side of the table was covered by the ones Draco had rejected, the other with the ones Lucius advised against. Lavender Brown, Hannah Abbot, Eloise Midgen, one Doris Purkiss - they were the ones Draco didn't want. Pansy Parkinson, on the other hand, Lucius had put aside. If she had been honest about her background he would have considered it, but not now. The Malfoys had no need for lying little gold-diggers without honour.

Left on the table in front of them were three scrolls. One was put aside quickly. Draco had never liked Marietta Edgecombe enough to marry her, Su Li on the other hand... she was a Ravenclaw, she was half-blood and she was nice looking.

'She is too young, Draco. If Severus continues to insist that you manage my businesses, you need a girl with... bollocks. I am sure Miss Li is a sweet girl, but is she more than a brain? Can she handle things if you need assistance? When it gets tough?'

Draco wasn't sure. Maybe his father was right, his mother might have looked elegant and fragile, but she was as tough as Lucius, just as clever and cunning, and her brain had been as sharp as a razor. No. No Su Li, then.

They both looked at the last scroll on the table. Then they looked at each other. 'That is who you think I should marry?' Draco wasn't certain if his father was making this into a joke. 'She definitely has bigger bollocks than any man, Father. She is rude. She is... she only thinks of Quidditch. And she is more than ten years older than me!'

'And she looks gorgeous. She will look very good with the Malfoy emeralds. If you can get her to leave her broom, of course.'

'Father, she's Captain of the Holyhead Harpies. What do you think? She'll most likely take her broom into bed with me.'

'I think that she, as I recall it, was - and still is - one of Slughorn's favourites. You could do worse. She will know exactly what will be demanded of her.' Lucius thought for a moment. 'She was rude, you say? Why?'

'When we were out dining, she called you a 'pretty poof', Severus a 'sadistic prick', and emphasized that she still didn't understand how somebody could have forgotten to throw the key to your cell door away, since you'd probably be gathering minions before the year was over to set yourself up as a new Dark Lord.'

Lucius was quiet for a second, then he let out a roar of laughter. 'And why did she want to marry you, then? She should know you came with a _pretty poof_ as a father.'

Draco looked ashamed. 'She said she was curious to find out if I was as good a fuck as I were a Seeker. And that I had a nice arse.'

Lucius dried his eyes, trying not to laugh again. 'Ah, we all know how Gwenog Jones is. She obviously hasn't changed since I saw her last. Take her, tame her, and you'll have a good wife.'

'Tame her? I'd rather tame a Hippogriff by throwing insults at it!' Draco sighed, moved the other scrolls around a bit, considering if one of the other girls was easier, more pliant. They probably all were, but his father was right. Only Gwenog Jones had what they needed. This wasn't only about a sweet wife. This was about responsibility to the Malfoy family line. Gwenog was healthy, strong and a former Slytherin. But Salazar, he was in for a ride.

Draco summoned a quill and signed the scroll. If his father could marry to consolidate his power, so could he. And Gwenog Jones was formidable. He would have his hands full and Draco wouldn't really mind having his hands on Gwenog's toned body. If nothing else, they would look spectacular together. Gwenog was gorgeous.

It was late before Lucius went back to Spinner's End. They had talked to Gwenog and planned the wedding. Neither Draco nor Gwenog wanted to celebrate. They had decided to marry in Portugal when Gwenog went there with her team to play against the Braga Broomfleet two weeks later.

'A blessing she's not a man,' was the last thing Lucius said before he stepped into the Floo to get back to Severus' ugly little house. Well, that was something, at least.

 

'Not again! Lucius, damn you! I think you're doing this on purpose!' Severus looked angrily at the burned pile of bacon, beans and toast on the plate as he put down his napkin. Lucius clearly wasn't cut out to handle a kitchen, and there was no doubt that he wanted Severus to know that. 'How can you continuously do this? You burn my breakfast, over-salt the lunch and make the dinner taste like cardboard seasoned with air. Are you unable to read? Or are you doing it to make sure I'll do the cooking in the future? Because I assure you, I will not. You have to eat this yourself until you are actually able to create a decent meal. You have the right ingredients, you have a good cookbook, you have a new stove since you made me buy one the first week you were here, because you were complaining that you couldn't use the old one!' Severus rose from his chair, stepping over to hover over Lucius, who was sitting across the small kitchen table. 'Are you good for anything but fucking, husband? That's all you can do? Fuck?'

'I am not your sodding House-elf! You can-' Lucius angry outburst was cut off very abruptly by a hot mouth and an enthusiastic tongue slipping into his mouth. Salazar, but Severus knew how to silence him effectively. He groaned as Severus slipped a leg over his thigh, sliding in to straddle him.

'You love it,' Severus whispered, as they broke the kiss. 'You love what I do to you in bed, don't you? Otherwise you wouldn't scream and moan and beg like you do when I suck you.'

Lucius thought he might have a point there. This marriage was not at all what he had dreamt of and the plans he was trying to come up with had been a bit lacking, due to the fact that Severus kept him quite distracted. He really had a very nice mouth and it seemed as if acquiring the skills of sucking cock had been nothing but an extension of Severus' otherwise remarkable oral skills.

'True,' Lucius said and let himself sink into Severus' embrace, a little shaken. How could the man be so intoxicating that Lucius had forgotten about revenge just a little - apart from his feeble and too obvious attempts to ruin their meals? A Malfoy was not supposed to think with his prick.

It had been two weeks now and Severus was getting a bit tired of the home-cooked food, that much he had to admit. What he wasn't tired of, however, was to have Lucius in his bed, it had just been different from what he had expected. Before they had fallen into bed together the whole marriage arrangement had been more a way to abase Lucius, to make him feel used and shameful. It had been increasingly difficult not to enjoy having someone in his life - just a little. Now, the only shame their encounters left them with was the shameless need to do again what they had done several times during the week.

'So if you want more – apart from the weekly duty – you better read that cookbook thoroughly, or your nights will be very cold and lonely,' Severus threatened. 'I might get the idea to take up the habit staying at Hogwarts all week and only show up to stick my cock in you. Would you rather have it that way? You didn't seem overly fond of the idea last week but maybe you have changed your mind?'

'No, I haven't.' The prospect of lying in a cold bed in an empty Muggle house did not really appeal to Lucius. He'd had enough of cold beds to last him a lifetime. He decided to see if he couldn't strike a deal; it seemed as if Severus liked a decent breakfast, and Lucius would give him that. All it took was to convince him to give something in return. 'If you allowed me my wand back I could try to learn some of the household spells. At least it is magic and not some Muggle invention.' Lucius smiled expectantly at Severus, covering up how much he wanted a wand in his hand, how much he needed it.

'Are you insane? Your wand? You would probably Obliviate me the instant you had it back.' Severus was amused. Lucius really was precious. Severus kissed him again just to emphasise his ownership.

'I will agree to an oath. To set limitations to which spells I am allowed?' Lucius knew he was going to regret such limitations later, but he was willing to do a lot of things to feel a wand back in his hand. It wasn't the first time he had to grovel in the dust in front of someone to get what he wanted. He would pay Severus back later – with interest.

'If you agree to make me a proper breakfast, then I might allow you to.' Severus slid a hand around Lucius' waist, holding him tighter as he tried to think. Lucius' idea was not without merit. It would be easier for him to manage the house, at least it couldn't get worse, and Lucius also needed a way to protect himself. Severus did not want some runaway Death Eater or another war-victim to take his rage out on Lucius. Severus was in charge of Lucius' life now, and he intended to make the most of it. 'I will make a list of charms, hexes and curses you will be allowed and if you can agree to that, I will let the Ministry know that you can be allowed a wand again, together with your Apparition License.'

'That is acceptable.' Lucius revelled in the surge of triumph he felt. He had won his first real victory. Lucius let the feeling mingle with the sensations Severus' hands woke in him and he pulled his husband closer to make sure Severus' groin was rubbing against his own. Lucius leaned back in anticipation of the kisses and licks and touches he knew were his if he asked for them. Lucius was a bit desperate, he hadn't intended to be, but this was so nice; five years without another human body to hold and caress and be in bed with, gave room for just a minor hesitation before he got rid of Severus. He had his whole life to plan it, so a week or two... he could wait. He also needed time to plan it properly. And his wand.

'Stop!' Severus' demand rang clear in the small kitchen, and Lucius hesitated, a bit puzzled. Now, what did Severus want?

Severus leaned over Lucius, hovering over him, their lips so very close, the kiss already forming between them. 'Open your shirt,' he whispered, before he kissed Lucius again. 'I want to watch you play with your nipples.' Lucius had the loveliest nipples, pretty little rosebuds on a white plain, hardening little nubs that made it so easy to elicit even prettier sounds from Lucius' pink lips.

'We are having breakfast...' Lucius tried to argue, but Severus only buried a hand in Lucius' hair, closing his fingers slowly, dragging Lucius closer and tilting his head back, so Severus could let a wet tongue lick that spot that made Lucius shiver and want for the tongue to move down a floor.

'No, _I_ am having dessert.' Severus yanked Lucius hair hard, once. 'Do as I tell you, or you won't like what I will do to you!' His eyes were suddenly hard and dark, cold and demanding, and Lucius suspected that he _would_ very much like what this forceful wizard might do to him, especially if it was something that would make him come hard sooner or later. Lucius remembered their first encounter in this little poor house, how they had broken the bed, fighting, and the thought of Severus doing to him what he had done then made Lucius groan. He gave up any pretense, and removed his hands from Severus' arse to play with his own nipples. Lucius pinched them as he looked at Severus, and the look in his eyes - hunger, lust and need - made Lucius breath hitch. Oh lord, how Severus wanted him! It would be so easy to make Severus fall in love, he thought, looking at his husband. So easy...

'You are beautiful,' Severus leaned in for yet another kiss. He moaned and reached down to open Lucius' trousers. 'I want you. Right here.'

Lucius had meant to say something else, but what came out was just a moan that sounded much like _Yes, gods, yes!_ He leaned back, utterly entranced by the way Severus devoured him with a carnivorous gaze, unable to remember the last time someone had directed a hunger like this at him. How could he deny him? How could he let such open need and lust down, especially since it would result in Lucius' pleasure sooner or later? Lucius pinched his nipples again, playing more with them, just as Severus had asked him to. Severus rose from his lap and the feeling of loss that flickered over Lucius' face reflected in how Severus looked at him, a brief look of tenderness mingled with the lust. Maybe Severus was closer to falling than Lucius had thought?

'Take off your trousers,' Severus told Lucius. 'I want you naked.' Rough hands were assisting Lucius with the clothes, as if Severus could not get him naked soon enough. Hands moved along Lucius' body, dragging clothes off, sliding over his skin as they passed over his body. Without more words, Severus lifted Lucius up on the table, flicking his wand once to remove the remnants of Lucius' attempt at breakfast.

'What are you doing?' Lucius whispered, excited and aroused. He didn't care, just wanted to know so he could assist his husband getting there as soon as possible. It felt good to be in Severus' hands, so very good.

'I am going to fuck you.' The answer was a hot breath in Lucius' ear before Severus leaned over him, kissing his way down Lucius' body as he laid him down on the table, quite gently.

Lucius' breath became heavier. They had not yet reached a point where that exercise was especially nice for Lucius, but they were getting there. Last week hadn't been that bad, the only time they had done that. It hadn't been particularly pleasant, but not as bad as the first time, and rather a lot better than the second. On the other hand, the feeling of Severus' body over his, the touches before and after... they were satisfactory, Lucius thought, even arousing.

Severus leaned over Lucius, leaning on his elbows, as he kissed Lucius softly. 'I'll be careful.' This time, Severus had decided, he wouldn't get inside before Lucius begged him to. They had a few days more before the week had passed and they _had_ to, and Severus could just use all the time he needed to seduce his lover, even stop it and try again tomorrow and still honour the Ministerial demands. A satisfied – and hence relatively happy - Lucius was easier to handle, and Severus would do his best to make his haughty husband happy. Or at least happy in bed, since it implied Severus' happiness as well.

Holding out a hand for the lubricant he summoned, Severus pushed Lucius' legs apart, ready to prepare his lover's tight arse. 'Put your feet on the table and pull your cheeks apart,' Severus demanded. Lucius squirmed a bit as if reluctant to do what Severus wanted. He was quite a sight as he lay there on the table, Severus thought. 'Do you want me to take you unprepared,' he threatened as he opened the cap. 'I can do that, if you are not cooperative.'

The certainty that Severus might actually do what he threatened to made Lucius do as he'd been told. He spread his legs wider and reached down to open his arse to Severus. It was quite embarrassing to lie there as another piece of meat, even though Severus' eyes had a look in them that clearly told Lucius that Severus liked what he saw. Then Severus slid a finger, wet with oil, over Lucius hole, and he moaned loudly.

Severus continued to advance on Lucius' arse, first by little soft strokes, then a finger sneaked inside, much to Lucius' pleasure, as Severus let it play on the rim, caressing inside as well as outside, slowly sliding in and out assisted by the slippery oil. Severus worked carefully, and without really noticing it, Lucius had another finger inside him, stretching and caressing. Lucius groaned. He liked the way it felt when Severus' nails slid over the sensitive nerve endings, the way he slowly rotated his fingers to widen the tightness.

'Do you like it?' Severus' voice was a caress to Lucius.

'It is- Oh!' Severus had slid yet another finger inside, and it didn't hurt, on the contrary. There was still the strange pressure, but oh... 'Could you do that again?' Lucius inquired. 'A little further inside... and-' Lucius' soft voice became a shout of surprise. 'Oh lord! What did you do? Do it again!'

'Do what again?' Severus had no idea what had happened, other than he seemed to have hit something that made Lucius rather interested in further exploration of his delicious arse. Severus plunged his fingers deeper inside, trying to mirror what he had just done.

'There... oh...' Lucius reached down to take Severus' hand, trying to make him move his fingers further in. 'There! Yes! Severus, yes!'

Severus watched his arrogant husband get a look of pure bliss on his face. He tried to determine what it was that made Lucius cry out like that, and found a bump inside him which, as soon as he touched it, made Lucius look like he had just gone to heaven. Severus watched his lover as he threw his head back, the hair obscuring half his face. Merlin, Lucius looked gorgeous like that, and Severus did it again, then stopped, something that made Lucius whimper underneath him. It had to be that bump. It was clearly made for occasions like this. Severus had an idea. His cock was significantly longer than his fingers. What if he could angle it so it brushed over that seemingly very pleasurable area?

'What are you doing? Get on with it! Lucius sounded desperate. 'I want more!'

'I am giving you more. I am going to make you enjoy this!'

'I was enjoying!'

Severus didn't answer, but took the lubricant and applied a good amount over his cock. The tube was a bit easier to manage than the spells which often got them both a bit too greasy in places they didn't need. 'Relax,' Severus groaned and slowly pushed against Lucius' opening. It seemed as if Lucius tried to avoid tensing, or maybe he had realised what it was Severus wanted to try, because he didn't do anything but push against Severus' cock as it slid in, this time a bit easier. Lucius made the most adorable little moans, and Severus' cock was eagerly agreeing. Since Lucius didn't protest and neither complained that Severus hurt him, nor tried to push him away, Severus was angling himself so that his cock would possibly hit the spot inside Lucius that had made him look so debauched and unrestrained, Severus thought for a moment that he might look extremely awkward: half dressed and turning himself in the most ridiculous angle just to please an arrogant and quite irritatingly demanding pure-blood wizard.

'Severus!' Lucius cried out and he was gripping the edge of the table hard as he bucked up, his eyes almost rolling into the back of his head. 'Oh, lord... oh, Salazar! Fuck me! Now!'

That was a song quite different from the other times Severus had penetrated Lucius. It hadn't even been fucking, more like fumbling and some greasy messing around with oils and lubrication, then a few quick strokes, so he would not hurt Lucius too much. Severus paused, breathing deeply; this was different. He could feel Lucius' loosened passage clench around him, Lucius' hips flexing to meet his, and for the first time Severus was able to move inside Lucius without the feeling that at least one of them was in pain. This felt bloody perfect, and judging from Lucius' face, he wasn't alone in having that opinion.

He moved slowly, putting his own needs aside just to look at the expression on Lucius' face. Severus had never realised that Lucius could look like that. It was as if all the anger and arrogance seeped away with each stroke, and Lucius was just giving in to the unexpected pleasure Severus gave him; his skin flushed, his hair a mess, and his cock hard as stone underneath Severus.

Severus closed a hand around the hard cock, moving his hand over the velvet skin so very softly.

Lucius smiled, his eyes still closed. 'Oh yes... you feel so good...'

Suddenly, Severus felt an uncomfortable and alien feeling of tenderness and care well up inside him - a strange sensation, a need to make Lucius enjoy this, to make him want more, much, much more. 'Lucius...' The one word expressed more than anything what Severus felt; it was a caress in itself, a promise of feelings he would deny that he had ever had, of needs he could never still. It made them both hesitate for a moment before the world began to move once more, and the lust welled back as a wave crashing over an empty beach.

But they had both felt it and now they were drowning in something that was untold, unsaid, unspoken.

Severus leaned forward and dragged Lucius into his arms, Lucius being remarkably pliant. Severus continued to thrust into his lover at a slow pace, trying to pleasure Lucius as well as possible. The sensations flooding his body was soothing and exciting all at once, and when Lucius opened his eyes, glazed over with pleasure, looking at Severus, just looking with those perfect silver-grey eyes, Severus felt a stab of happiness inside. Then Lucius' arms were around him, Lucius' legs wrapping around his back and together they fell into an abyss of desire and little moans hunting soft-spoken words before they both cried out their release.

Lucius held on to Severus, still trembling from the slow, drawn-out orgasm that had washed over him like lazy ripples; drowning him. He had never had better, he had never in his life felt like he did right now, after this strangely intense love-making. Lucius' realisation came as a shock. That was what they had done, made love. It was a catastrophe!

By Salazar! He had to get out of this marriage before it was too late!


	10. Wizards and Wands

Diagon Alley was filled to the brim with people shopping. The change in the weather had lured everybody and their aunt outside, and since it was Saturday a lot of witches and wizards had the time to enjoy the cold, but beautiful and sunny day.

Severus and Lucius had Apparated into The Leaky Cauldron, it had been Lucius' first Apparition in more than five years, and they had both been a bit nervous about it. Severus hadn't said anything since there was no way he would be worried the least about the man he was married to, not at all. A Snape did not have such emotional ideas, that was for women and children. Also a Malfoy did things perfectly – every time – so of course Lucius hadn't been the least worried either. Which of course was the reason for Severus' relieved sigh as Lucius popped out of thin air next to him, and the hurried squeeze Lucius gave Severus' hand before they walked up to get two glasses of Fire-whisky at the counter.

'Not too bad. I might not be worried about coming home to a splinched spouse, then,' Severus whispered, as they sat down to have their drinks, Lucius still a bit nauseous after the exercise.

'No, it went well. Why shouldn't it? I am after all a very competent wizard - when I am allowed to.' Lucius' tone was haughty; he disliked that Severus saw him as weak and even more so that Severus had _made_ him weak. But he would show him, in an hour he would have his own wand, instead of using one of Severus' old ones, even if the borrowed wand was one of Ollivander's finest. It actually suited Lucius rather well, he discovered, since Severus let him have it yesterday morning. Severus had given it to him when the Owl from the Ministry had arrived with his permission to carry one. Now Lucius was allowed a wand, unfortunately under restrictions, but it was still a wand. At least he was now able to defend himself and perform the most common household spells. He had even managed to make a decent breakfast, just to show a bit of gratitude. Not that Severus had deserved it, but nevertheless. Also Lucius had been very hungry, the meals he had been able to cook had been awful. Muggles and their antics were not really comprehensible. Just like their cookery books. Not wizard-compliant at all.

Severus only raised an eyebrow, he was used to Lucius' arrogant self-image. He would have been more surprised had the haughty bastard been meek. 'So you don't want me to go with you to Ollivander's? You are all right? Maybe Diagon Alley will not be especially pleasant for you?' Severus had seen the looks the other patrons had sent them, some of them were clearly for him; he was still a murderous conniving Death Eater to some, even if his innocence had been proven in court. Lucius, on the other hand, had nothing to protect him, no redeeming acts, no official statement from Scrimgeour that Lucius had indeed been a good boy. It would have been a lie, since Lucius only regretted what he had done because his choices suddenly had back-fired and hit himself and his precious son. There were a lot of witches and wizards who would like to have a private meeting with Lucius in a dark alley without witnesses.

'If you are certain...'

'I can manage, Severus. I can defend myself now.' Lucius could not help feeling good about Severus' fussing. It was such a long time since someone cared for him, and he was a bit surprised when Severus rose to kiss him gently in front of a couple of quite amazed onlookers.

'I'll Disapparate, then. I have a meeting with Minerva a little later. I suppose you are able to find your way home?'

'If by "home" you mean that cheap dump we live in, then yes. I am.'

'Lucius...' Severus' tone was sharp, and Lucius knew he would only get more trouble if he continued. He huffed and rose as well, ready to go to Ollivander's for a new wand.

 

Lucius stepped out in the street, suddenly rather satisfied with how he had made Severus give in to his wishes. Now he was able to move around, to contact the people he needed to contact so he could get out of this trap, get out of the degrading role Severus had forced him to play: a sweet housewife waiting for her husband to come home. At least Severus had never demanded that he wore an apron. Lucius walked past the open shops, he wanted to go to Ollivander's before visiting any other shops. He walked with his head high, he knew he looked good today, wearing a long black cloak over a dark green robe, his hair at last back to what it was before Azkaban; a shining silken glory around his handsome face. Lucius had no illusions of why people were looking at him and whispered behind his back as he passed them. Little stabs reached him occasionally: Murderer, bender, poof. He just looked even more arrogant than ever and walked on. They were right, at least partially. What was a dead Muggle or two but extermination of vermin? As for the gay part... he was enjoying to be in bed with another man, a man who was very adept on satisfying his needs. Did that make him gay? He had enjoyed his wife, any aspect of being with her, until war took them apart and killed her when he were not there to protect her. But now he was free. He could take a mistress on the side if he wanted to, if the male sex was not to his liking. The contract had said nothing against infidelity.

Lucius shrugged. It was better to keep Severus for a while. At least he knew what he was doing now, and Lucius did not want to go through all that with another man. Or woman for that matter.

He turned a corner, hesitating a second before he opened the door to Ollivander's shop. He was a bit anxious, he missed his old wand, but they had broken it when he was incarcerated. What if his new wand was not nearly as good? He needed all the help he could get when he was going to revenge himself and reinstate himself as an upstanding citizen and very powerful wizard. And he really had to see Fudge. There was a chance that the incompetent former Minister could help him get out of the marriage. Lucius had paid him well through the years, and now Lucius needed to cash in what he had paid in advance.

Lucius stepped inside the cluttered shop closing the door behind him, making the bell ring merrily, announcing the arrival of a customer.

'Mr Malfoy.' Ollivander's greeting was rather cold as he came out from the store room behind the shop.

'Ollivander.' Lucius nodded as a lord would to his servant. 'Will you kindly provide me with a new wand of quality?'

Ollivander looked at Lucius, dismissively. 'I am sorry, Mr Malfoy. You are on top of the list of wizards I am not at liberty to sell a wand to. Ministerial orders.'

'I doubt it.' Lucius' glare was colder than a freezing day on the North Pole. How dared he? Lucius took a document from his pocket, the letter from the Ministry. 'If you will be so kind as to take a look at this.' Lucius handed Ollivander the scroll. 'And then get on with showing me your best wands. Otherwise I can ask Gregorovitch. He is an old friend of the family, you know.'

'I am sure you will be very satisfied with one of his wands.' Ollivander's expression was unreadable.

'If I wanted to purchase one of his, I would have done so. Now find me a wand, or I will personally make sure no wizard of name will make use of your establishment in the future.'

'Assuming, of course, that any wizard of name wishes to communicate with the likes of you.' Ollivander's voice was just as cold as Lucius'. 'Don't be mistaken, Mr Malfoy. Your Dark Lord is long gone, and you have no power in our world any more. I will, however, sell you a wand, but only because of your... husband's reputation. He is a good man, and far better than you deserve.'

Lucius turned on his heel without a word and left Ollivander's shop with his hand wrapped so hard around Severus' spare wand that his nails cut little red bleeding wounds into his skin.

Outside the shop, he managed to breathe deeply, making the anger diminish and slowly disappear. Anger was not profitable. He needed to be clear-minded and alert. He quickly decided to put the unpleasant encounter behind him. He would revenge himself at the proper time and day; when he had prepared it well enough to strike and hurt the most.

Lucius walked back to Eeylops Owl Emporium where he purchased a small boreal owl. He needed a personal owl, since he now had the means to plot against Severus, and he needed help from outside. The bird he chose had been quite friendly, and even if Lucius had wanted an eagle owl, he had been attracted by the bird's cordial behaviour, as if it meant something to him, or even worse; that he needed it. The shop-keeper at the Emporium had barely looked at him, just taken his Galleons and nodded, half way politely, as Lucius left with the white and purple bird on his arm.

Lucius sent the bird away, asking it to go home, only too late realising that 'home' to him was a large white manor house in Wiltshire. Great. Now even a sodding bird would do the exact opposite of what he needed it to. Marvellous. Reluctantly, Lucius realised that he had no one to blame but himself for this. He had accepted Severus' offer without thinking it through; he had been far too eager to get out of the cold prison to plan and plot and weigh the facts. Damned. This was all his own fault, and he would find someone to blame for it very soon.

Lucius went across the street to Flourish and Blotts. There were a couple of new books on wandless magic, transfiguration and charms he needed, to catch up on recent developments. It was not as if they had been informed on much more than when they were going to have their next meal when he was in Azkaban. He ignored the unfriendly glances; clearly he had to get used to them if he wanted to move around in the wizarding world. For a moment Lucius considered that Severus actually might have been wise deciding to live in the Muggle world. For a moment.

'So, it is true. Snape let you out to stray on your own? Been murdering any Muggles lately, Malfoy?'

Lucius turned, only to meet the angry blue eyes of a tall red-haired man. 'A Weasley. Of course. Who else would be so crude as to sink to that level in public?' Lucius wrinkled his nose and turned away. Behind him he heard a female voice whisper to the Weasley.

'Stop it, Ron! He disgusts me as well, but not here...'

'Where then, Hermione? You know what he did to Ginny, to all of us!' Ignoring his wife, Ron took three long strides to reach Lucius who stepped away from the menacing young man. 'So, now you're queer, Malfoy? Thinking that shagging that ugly git will bring you back into the Minister's good graces? I'll make sure that my father never lets that happen!'

Lucius paused and turned looking at Ron Weasley with all the contempt more than thousand years pure-blood heritage could muster. 'I would use time to offend you if I did not think you were too unintelligent to understand it,' Lucius said haughtily. 'And please refrain from trying to drag my husband and I down to your level. At least I am not tainting myself with a Muggle-born.' Lucius left the fuming Ron standing outside Flourish and Blotts. Some people! This was really turning out to be yet another wonderful day in the life of Lucius Malfoy.

He ignored the looks from several of the customers in the shop and methodically looked for the books he needed. He found a new volume on 'Modernist Potions-making; _\- a reflexive modern-post-modern approach_ ' that he thought might interest Severus, but put it down hastily. All the unpleasant things that had happened to him lately were Severus' fault, so he would rather be dead than bring his husband gifts like a love-sick schoolboy. Lucius was sick of the humiliating existence he led among Muggles and the treatment from his own kind, and there was one person who was responsible: Severus Snape. Lucius suddenly wished that he had never even met the man! Lucius' rage flared up again, and angrily he paid for the books and Disapparated for Spinner's End.

 

Even the bloody owl had decided to plot against him. Lucius looked out of the window and saw the bird he had purchased earlier, and sent away with the order 'home', sitting sleepily on the fence. Lucius' home was obviously Spinner's End to everyone but him.

Lucius stared angrily out the window for a long time. Something had to be done, and soon. He was pulled out of his deep thoughts by the sounds of an Apparating wizard. He did not turn; there was no way he could talk to Severus right now, he still felt immensely angry. Nor was there anything he had to say.

 

Severus went into the kitchen to find Lucius, and at the sight of him standing in the fading winter light, his hair a glory in the sunlight, Severus felt his stomach make an unexpected flip. He put a hand on Lucius' shoulder to turn him so he could kiss his husband. He had missed Lucius. It was a shocking revelation, but it was the truth. Severus Snape had missed Lucius Malfoy far more than sensible and he really didn't know what to do with it or the feelings it implied.

Lucius turned slowly. Severus saw the look in his eyes, and it was like a slap in the face. Hate, disgust, anger, loathing. 'I hate you,' Lucius whispered and it sounded like the hiss of an angry snake. His eyes were hard, icy. 'I wish you were dead! Oh, Salazar, I wish I had never laid eyes on you!'


	11. Cold Fronts and Conspiracies

It had been weeks and with every passing day, Lucius' anger cooled and left his mind calculating, considering his options. When Severus had returned in time for their weekly intercourse, he'd been more relieved than he cared to think about. Severus hadn't abandoned him to rot in Azkaban. Why his unwanted husband kept coming back, Lucius didn't know. When Severus had turned and left his house after Lucius had lashed out at him, he'd been certain Severus would soon come back. But the days had passed... and when the sound of someone Apparating into the house came, he'd almost been ready to face an Auror.

There were times (mostly in the middle of the night) when Lucius wondered if he perhaps hadn't been a little too hasty, flinging those words of hatred and disgust in Severus' face. At that moment, it had been satisfying to see the light die in Severus' eyes, but the more Lucius thought about it, the less satisfaction he felt. He felt splinched. He had to admit that he wanted Severus in his bed, but not under such circumstances - being under Severus' rule. However, this hadn't lessened his resolve to try to find a way out of this Muggle house. On the contrary, since he didn't even have another wizard to sweeten the prison he was caught in. He couldn't stop himself from thinking what this would have been like if they both had been truly free.

 

Severus used all his time at Hogwarts and Apparated to Spinner's end only to fulfill the Ministerial demands, not caring the least about what Lucius felt about it. It was nothing but the mechanical movements, no caresses, no warmth, nothing but a quick spilling of fluids that was not even worth being called an orgasm.

It had been a blow, the way Lucius had changed. In seconds Severus had seen the glimpse of happiness that had come into his life disappear, and a glum, gloomy depression had replaced it. He had no wish to explore the hatred he had seen in Lucius' eyes, no need to seek for reasons, nor was he ready to face the rejection. If Lucius had changed so fast; from the flicker of deep mutual emotions Severus had seen during their first real love-making, to the burning hatred which met Severus half a day later... No, he had no wish to go back to Spinner's End, to see the man he had come to... yes, what was it really he had come to think and feel?

Severus wasn't yet ready to realise exactly why he kept coming back to his former home to have intercourse once a week, why he made sure Lucius wasn't sent back to Azkaban. He only knew that he had ventured into unknown territory, something that he - cunning spy and scheming Slytherin - had not foreseen. His adult life had let him experience many things, but feeling deeply for another person was not one of them. It had been an unpleasant experience indeed, and he was not inclined to go there again, no matter the outcome.

They hadn't spoken to each other since that day. There was, Severus thought, nothing to say. Lucius had chosen his path, and Severus had no intentions to stay as Lucius' whipping boy. If Lucius wanted anything, he could come ask for it. _After_ having made amends. Until then, he could stay in Spinner's End; that way Severus got some kind of revenge, since Lucius hated the place and was forced to live there because Severus had decided that was how it had to be. The Marriage Law effectively prevented Lucius from moving away, unless he wanted to experience the very unpleasant side-effect that was Azkaban Prison.

But every night, when Severus went to bed, there was that unbearable emptiness, the absence of a pair of arms around his neck, of lips on his, and of a warm body nestling against his as he fell asleep. He sneered at the feelings, but to no avail, and he began taking a sleeping draught to at least get a couple of hours of sleep. His colleagues had inquired about his health, about Lucius. He sneered and asked them to mind their own business. Draco had inquired and Severus sneered once more and declined to meet with the boy. He did not need a handsome blond man to remind him of what he had lost.

How had it come to this, Severus asked himself, in one of the few moments he allowed himself to think of his husband. How had he forgotten about revenges and unpleasantries and just... just like that, as easy as the wind blows or night turns into day, come so close to falling in love? He had always liked Lucius, admired his good looks, but the man was unpleasantly arrogant, superior, and incredibly selfish. What was it Severus had seen that had changed the way he felt? How had revenge suddenly become less important, and Lucius' needs put before his own? How could he miss him like this; with every bone in his body and every beat of his heart?

 

Far away from Scotland's empty, foggy moors, Owls were flying to and from a small terraced house in a run-down street in a poor quarter in Northern England. The neighbours had begun to wonder whether a colony of owls of various types had moved into one of the empty attics, and the vermin population in the area was rapidly deteriorating, to everybody's surprise and pleasure.

Some of the owls came from Malfoy Manor, others from Kensington, London, others again from York. It had been a slow dance, carefully planned, carefully performed. Lucius had no idea whose of his former friends were willing to help him get rid of his half-blood husband; he had no idea who had changed, who was willing to betray him to the Minister - or to Severus. Deep down, he knew they all were, if the price was right.

He had gathered the group, cunning and ruthless enough to do this, to help him dispose of Severus Snape, and today they were to meet for the first time, at the Manor.

Lucius dressed in his traveling cloak, ready to leave; Wiltshire was a long way, and he wanted to make several stops on the way, so he wouldn't splinch himself. He had other things on his mind than magic. He had so often been accused of murder, but apart from getting rid of a Muggle or two, he had never done exactly that. Well, there had to be a first time for everything, Lucius thought, and came to think of his first time with Severus. It had been clumsy, but Salazar, the man was enticing! A pity things had gone awry, why couldn't he just... Lucius cut off his line of thought, the dangerous, embarrassing line of thought, gathered himself and Disapparated.

He was expected at the Manor, of course and his guests - or rather Draco's guests, since Lucius no longer was allowed to live at the manor - were already there. Lucius greeted them, it had been a long time since they had met, before he went to That Place. Mrs. Zabini, Blaise, and Theodore Nott had all accepted his plea, all ready to help him. After all Severus Snape was a blood traitor and a half-blood bastard. Yes, they were all ready indeed.

 

Draco had ordered tea, and they all sat in the living room, talking, as if they were discussing the weather. There were advantages being brought up a Slytherin, there was no solution they did not look into. Black-mail, threats, hexes. Accidents, fatal of course. Planning a murder was not far from planning a thorough digging of a garden, and they could, Lucius thought, of course be combined. It would probably benefit the roses. But murder would get him back in Azkaban, and hence not the brightest idea. Mrs. Zabini's of course.

They were sipping their tea and eating delicious little eclairs as they discussed the possibilities. There was several Dark spells that could be used, many interesting potions. Some to kill, others to maim, and yet others to gain power over the Potions master. The one really bad thing about this, they all agreed, was that Severus Snape possibly knew each and every one, maybe even had invented some of them. Potions seemed like an extraordinarily bad idea, Snape would probably discover it almost before they had purchased or produced any potion.

Mrs Zabini was - in Lucius' opinion - an amateur. She had lost a couple of husbands by accident and helped the rest to find one. Crude, Lucius thought. If someone was to murder his husband, it had to be done properly. Severus deserved the best. Blaise's ideas were significantly better. He had been looking into Muggle devices, and they had electricity, a device installed in Spinner's End. Blaise had some resourceful ideas regarding bathtubs and the Muggle energy. All of it very inventive, but Lucius had this nagging feeling that murder was not really the solution to his problem - apart from the one-way ticket to Azkaban, if he were discovered. The real problem was that Lucius did not want Severus dead. He wanted... What was it really he wanted? His freedom, yes, but the memory of a pair of tender black eyes looking into his continued to burn in his mind. No, killing Severus was not the solution.

At some point in their discussion Lucius looked at Draco. His son looked rather uncomfortable, strangely enough, but then again the boy was soft. He had not even been able to get rid of the old fart that Severus had had to kill to get Draco out of trouble. 'What is it Draco,' Lucius asked as he put his teacup down. 'Do you have problems with this?' Lucius didn't mention that _he_ , in fact, was quite bothered by the prospect of murdering Severus to get out of their marriage.

'No... I--' It was clear that this was not what Draco found a pleasant topic to discuss. 'But--'

'But?'

'Why don't you just divorce him? It is rather clear that the Ministry made a mistake, so you can probably sue them for making you marry him. Maybe they will let you stay out of Azkaban because of it. If they have made a mistake, you shouldn't be the one to pay for it.'

'You might have a point. It is at least not messy.' Lucius felt relieved. At least he would not look like a love-struck fool, since Draco was so kind as to suggest the exact thing Lucius found reasonable.

'And there is no-' Draco sank before he carried on. '-no body to hide or get rid of, after.'

Lucius looked at his accomplices. 'And will there be someone well-read enough to fight wizarding law? To win such a case?'

'I don't know, Father. Maybe you should try Percy Weasley. He has a reputation as the most anal bureaucrat in the Ministry, so he can probably help you.' Draco looked a bit relieved, as if he liked the way the conversation was turning now. 'I can contact him for you, if you want me to?'

Lucius laughed out loud. 'A Weasley? A Weasley sticking his nose in my private affairs? Do you think it is wise? Isn't he the same as the rest of Arthur's red-headed lot?'

'I don't think he has seen his family for several years, no. And I think it is remarkably more clever than planning a murder that will send you to Azkaban for life.' Draco looked at his father, strictly. 'I don't want you back there. Isn't it enough that I lost Mother? I don't want more parents gone.'

Lucius patted Draco's knee. 'As usual I can't say no to you, you spoiled little creature.' Lucius looked at his guests. 'Well then. We shall try this way first. Divorce. If that doesn't help, we'll find a way to send him to another dimension.'

Lucius was pleased. It wasn't as if he wanted Severus dead, not really. He just wanted out of this marriage before... Lucius sighed softly. It didn't matter what he thought of Severus. Draco had found a reasonable solution. Murder was also so horribly declassé.


	12. Kiss and Kill

The office in the dungeons was dimly lit as usual, a dark cave for the greasy bat that lived in them - apart, of course, from the fact that Severus had his quarters on the sixth floor. The darkness was mostly so that potions he had stored there, when there was no room for them in his store room, wouldn't become ruined. There were comfortable chairs in a corner, not too far from the fireplace that held a roaring fire large enough to chase away the chilly air. The deep leather chairs were occupied by two wizards, comfortably seated close to a table with cups and glasses and plates. They were having tea, with all it included, even if the Fire-whisky wasn't quite part of a classical five o'clock tea.

'I was afraid that he had lost his mind, Severus. I... I just sat there and heard them talk about you like you had never been his friend or done anything for him. As if my life meant nothing; as if Father did not think he owed you for what you did for our family.' Draco looked like a small, lost child, cradling himself in the comfortable chair in Severus' office. 'But I don't think he thought I saw his expression when they started suggesting various nasty spells. He would have regretted it if he had even started the planning.'

Severus rose, and paced the room a few times before he sat down again. He needed a drink! He poured a healthy amount of Fire-whisky from the old and chipped carafe, then held it up as if to ask Draco if he needed some.' 'I think you are remarkably calm, considering your precious father just threatened to murder me. Maybe you're tired of the life-debt you owe me?' Severus was not really shocked. If he'd thought a bit longer about what Lucius would come up with, he might even have expected it. Lucius was not above such things, especially not when it came to ensure that he made things and people behave as he liked them to. But it stung. For a brief time he had thought... Severus shook his head in silent denial of his almost unrecognised feelings.

'I came here as soon as I could without making him suspect anything,' Draco said and accepted the glass of whisky. 'And I'm not tired of the life-debt, Severus. I know why I owe you, but this I do because I think all of this is wrong. It has nothing to do with any life-debt. I think the way you cheated father into this is wrong, but what they suggested, Blaise and his mother, is outrageous. Couldn't you just let my father go? He doesn't deserve this and neither do you. It would be for the best if you just moved apart and tried to make the Minister agree that they made a mistake when they didn't make the law clear enough. You'd both be better off.'

'But I love-' Severus stopped himself, his eyes wide. Oh, Merlin... No! He held a hand over his mouth as if he could stop the words, as if he could have prevented Draco from hearing. Severus let out a ragged breath. He hadn't known. He had... Oh, who was he fooling? No one but himself. He had known. He had known this was how it was almost from the beginning; that attraction was a part of what he'd done. That he'd fallen so hard and so soon was more of a surprise, but he had _known_. He had known that day when they were making love, he had known when he had looked into Lucius' eyes and seen a reflection of what he felt. But... love? Severus Snape never _loved_ anyone, except Draco and Narcissa, and definitely not in _that_ way. And Lily, of course. Once. Before she decided that friendship was less important than being with that horrible Potter.

Severus leaned back in the old leather chair, grateful for the dim light in his office: only a few candles and the roaring fire in the fireplace, a light that did not reveal too much of his expression that moment, he hoped.

But Draco had the indecency to laugh. 'You are in love with Father? But... why? Why have you done all this to him, then? Couldn't you just have asked him to go out... no. Of course you couldn't. ' Draco remembered exactly why Lucius had not been available to ask out for dinner. Draco hid his face in his hands for a moment, a bit amused. 'Damn you, Severus! Now what? What am I supposed to do with that information?'

Severus looked as if any emotion had gone from his face. It showed little more than a closed stone wall. 'Of course you may tell Lucius right away so he can mock me for it forever.' The tone was arctic. 'You will do nothing with it. There is nothing to do, since the man in question clearly does not share the same sentiment.'

'But Severus... I think that one of the reasons my father is reacting so strongly is- ' Draco was not sure how to put it. He had never really been in love, and was not sure he understood fully what it meant. '- you should have seen his face when they began discussing various nasty spells. I don't think he ever could have done that to you. He looked so sad, as if he was in pain. I think the real reason for him wanting to get rid of you is because of what you make him _feel_. He is afraid of what will happen if he stays with you.'

'That's not what it looked like to me! One moment he looks happy enough to put up with this, and a few hours later he's filled with hatred. Perhaps he realised how I...'

'No. I don't think so. From what little I could glean from him when the others had left, it's less about you than it is about others.' Draco raked a hand through his hair and sighed. 'He said that Ollivander treated him as if he'd been a nobody, or lower than that, an outcast. I think you know how that feels, Severus.'

'So he hates me because others treat him like he deserves?' Severus could see, though, that it did make sense. He'd often enough complained to himself about Lucius' haughty manners, his arrogant ways. If that inflated ego of his was bruised, how would Lucius react? Probably not so differently from what Severus had seen. And even if Lucius certainly deserved a lesson in humility, hatred was not what Severus had hoped to gain in return, if he had hoped to gain anything but to see Lucius taken down a notch or five. Severus realised that his cunning plan had in fact not been that cunning. He had been too fast, wanting to act before the Ministry could remedy their mistake. 'If you think he'll be satisfied with a divorce and being free of me, then... It's certainly better than being murdered, I have to admit.'

Draco gave him a wry smile. 'I suggested that we enlist the assistance of Percy Weasley for this.'

'Well, that must have pleased Lucius.' Severus gave a low snort, partly to hide his discomfort and partly because the thought of Lucius asking a Weasley for help was quite amusing.

'He didn't outright refuse, at least. As I recall it, that particular Weasley is well versed in Ministry rules and proceedings.'

'There is absolutely no one better than he. He is so anal retentive that he probably have trouble going to the- yes, well...' Severus looked a bit ashamed at the assumption.

Draco grinned. 'The right man, then.' He looked a bit worried at Severus. 'But you... are you willing to let him go, Severus? You looked so happy, and what... if you can have that again? If this is just a phase?'

'Everything about Lucius is just a phase. He is spoiled.' Severus rubbed his face. 'I have never been in love, Draco. I... am not sure how it is supposed to feel. The one thing I am sure of, well-versed as I am in matters of love, is that keeping someone who wants to leave you in an iron grip... that is not how it should be. Love is letting go. I cannot do it any other way. Not now. Not with that realisation.'

Draco shook his head, then reached over the table to stroke Severus' hand, an unexpected caress for both of them. 'You never thought that you would fall in love with him, is that it? You thought that you could live your revenge, and forgot that he's also a man with feelings and passions, not to mention pride?'

Severus was back to his old self. 'Stop being clever, it doesn't become you,' he snapped. 'You're much too young to hold such wisdom. And if you must know: yes, that is how it is. Satisfied?'

'Not really. I think you're both fools. If you just forgot about your pride, I think you could be very happy together.'

'Oh, shut up. Now go and prepare.'

'You're welcome, Severus.' Draco grinned and left Severus' office. He had an Owl to send to Percy Weasley. Maybe he was in for a bit of scheming, even if he was a Weasley and a Gryffindor?

 

A little later, at the Manor, a young and quite worried wizard was confiding in his not quite as young wife as they were sitting in their part of the house, the East wing. Lucius' chambers were still left untouched in the main building, since Draco planned on having his father back home, if not sooner, then at least later.

'How can they be so stupid! I mean... how hard can it be to admit that they're in love? Them and their stupid pride... and they accuse me of being spoiled rotten!' Draco got up and began pacing the room, getting all worked up. 'I think they should be spanked, both of them, until they admitted it to each other instead of acting so rashly... And Severus... He is all heroic and sacrificing and whatnot... He's-'

A raised hand stopped him from continuing.

'Your father is a Death Eater who deserves nothing but time in Azkaban, and Snape... I mean...' Gwenog threw her hands in the air. 'There are probably only three people in the world who don't hate him - at least if they had him in Potions. Do you think Weasley will help them? He is probably stupid enough to do it, if he thinks the Ministry made a mistake. The man is a mess.' Gwenog Malfoy wasn't impressed. Mrs Malfoy the younger looked remarkably gorgeous sitting in a creme brocade chair, the pale fabric contrasting her black hair beautifully. The dirty Quidditch gear she was wearing was not really going well with the chair, however, and Draco was happy he had his own House-elf to take care of the mess of mud and grass that Mrs bloody Malfoy left in her wake.

'Aren't you a bit harsh now?' he asked, managing to only raise an eyebrow at her desecration of precious furniture.

'It is called "honest", love of my life.' Gwenog crossed her legs and leaned back, displaying her gorgeous curves fully.

'Yeah, right. It sounds more like "brutal" from here. And besides that, the only love you have is Quidditch.' Draco flung himself down on the sofa again, sprawling there with his usual grace. The leather Gwenog was wearing just made it harder for Draco to breathe and he had to concentrate not to think of sweat and lockers and Gwenog riding her broom hard. Preferably almost naked.

'True. But then again you have such a lovely body, which is why I took you in the first place. _And_ you know how to use your broomstick.' Gwenog smirked and threw a quite dirty Quidditch leather glove at Draco. 'Care for a shag before I have to leave for evening practise?'

Draco gave up on planning. He had sent the Owl to Percy, and now they just had to wait to find out if the man cared to help. Until then... Draco let his eyes sweep admiringly over Gwenog's Quidditch-toned legs. Time in bed with a rather enthusiastic and extremely fit wife was a lot better than thinking of murder and divorce. 'If you care to, I am at your service,' he said, smiling. Gods, it was perfect - she was an animal in bed, and so smart that few could follow her. They could discuss the situation later, she would probably see things more clearly. And she would definitely tell him exactly what she thought. He really liked that about her, very un-Slytherin, but then again... No one dared mess with her anyway.

Draco was not in love, but he thought, as he rose from the sofa to follow Gwenog upstairs, that not being in love didn't mean being unhappy. Maybe love would come to them, who knew. Being in love like his father and Severus were... _that_ was pure misery.


	13. Galleons and Grace

Weeks later Lucius had reached a point where he reluctantly had to admit that he preferred shopping at the local Sainsbury's instead of going to Diagon Alley. He also had to, since he was not very good at the household spells, and had practically no interest in learning them. He had found that the Muggle version of House-elves, fast-food chains. were the solution to most of his meals; abysmal at best, of course, but better than burned - or worse, rotten - food. Lucius was quite certain that the Muggle device called a fridge was just something some Muggle - one a bit more clever than the rest of the lot - had invented to lull people into believing it conserved food. A couple of unrecognisable green and furry things living on the bottom shelf proved that theory wrong. Spells were just better, and Muggles hopeless!

Another thing Lucius had realised was that he, in Manchester, could walk around quietly without being insulted. Well, there had been a couple of times when a drunk Mud-blood had mentioned one or two derogatory things about his sexual preferences. It was probably just jealousy because he was better clad and looked infinitely better; Lucius had no idea why he should look especially queer. He was good looking and manly. The Mud-bloods, however, had had other problems after those encounters. Lucius had had no problems casting a spell on them that would forever make their underwear feel too tight.

In Diagon Alley it was a certainty that Lucius would be treated badly, receive the most minimal or rude service - if the shop-owner cared to acknowledge he was in their shop at all - and people would subject him offensive name-calling. It was as if they had forgotten that Lucius was free and that he, one day, would be back in power. He already had a very nice, long list of people he owed a reply. He kept away from the place as much as possible and, even if he found them intolerable, the Muggles' way of ignoring reality fit him well. That was the only thing he liked about Muggles; their ability to overlook anything that was the least inclined to disturb their idea of what the world looked like. Ignorant. All of them.

If asked, he would have denied that he felt uncomfortable in the world he had regarded as his. But he did, and it was all Severus' fault.

Lucius opened the window, letting in the mild spring breeze, and whistled for the little owl that seemed to be just about the only thing except for his - or rather Severus' - wand, he had left in his life reminding him of the wizarding world. Of course he had Draco, but he was attached to the haughty Quidditch woman, and didn't show up too often to visit his father. It seemed as if Draco was trying to delay Lucius' plans for the divorce, however, Lucius realised that Draco would never do something like that. He was loyal to his father and the Malfoy line, wasn't he? It seemed, at least, as if he did what he could to create yet another new generation of Malfoys. The girl wasn't half bad, and, for what it was worth, she had been a Slytherin and one of Slughorn's favourites.

'Good girl,' Lucius praised the tiny owl as she came flying from the nearby tree where she preferred to sleep. She looked decidedly tired, Lucius thought, it was early and she would probably rather sleep. She had also been busy carrying letters between Mr Weasley's office and Spinner's end. Percy Weasley had agreed to look into Lucius' case, but the man was so damned _straight_ and Lucius needed someone willing to bend the facts, just a bit.

'Would you mind delivering a letter to Mr. Fudge?' he asked the owl politely. 'It is rather important.' The owl hooted softly, as if to tell him not to worry and took the letter Lucius held forth. 'Thank you,' he called after her. 'Wait for a reply, will you.' He stood there, looking out of the open window, looking at the sooty roofs, the pale blue sky; spring in the city was... bleak. Lucius didn't want to think about May at the manor; the clear, wide sky; the forest, greening and smelling of damp soil and hope. This... Manchester, was an eternally sad city, everything grey and foggy, and not even the buds and fresh leaves on the few trees Lucius could see from the window did anything to lighten his mood. The birdsong was a chatter of semi-diseased pigeons fighting over some breadcrumbs, and a few sparrows croaking from the top of the hedge. Nothing like the symphony of the vitality every spring brought back to the manor.

This was not life, this was as much imprisonment as Azkaban had been. Just less cold.

The owl returned at lunch time. Lucius was actually grateful that he had chosen this bird instead of the Eagle Owl he had intended to buy. She was fast and reliable. Lucius took her inside to offer her little bits of chicken, and she perched on his arm, happy, it seemed, that he fussed over her. 'I have to meet with the fool of a former Minister,' he told her. 'Fudge owes me. He has to do something; that Weasley boy is far too high-principled for my taste. At least he has found the draft for the Marriage Law, and it is clear that the Minister did not intend to write anything about gender. I hope it will be enough to make the Wizengamot take the case.' Lucius fed the owl the last piece of chicken. 'Off you go now. I have to leave.' The owl made a sleepy hooting sound, as if she was yawning, and flew out to take a nap in the hollow tree she preferred. Lucius watched her longingly. If he could just escape, fly away... He shook his head, the blond hair falling over his face; he brushed it back and tied it with a ribbon. He grabbed his light travelling cloak and Disapparated for The Leaky Cauldron. Fudge had agreed to meet Lucius in one of the separate lounges. Their business was private and the walls had ears. Lucius had to be careful.

 

They met in a quiet and rather gloomy room, far away from the loud common room. Fudge looked like he usually did, not much older, still wearing his immaculate, but in reality ridiculous, pin-striped suit. Fudge had called for refreshments, and Lucius sat down to have a cup of tea. He poured milk in his cup, then tea, no sugar. Fudge was watching him, as if his actions were especially interesting.

'Well, Fudge,' Lucius said, almost purring, kind as a cat ready to eat the mouse.

'Mr Malfoy. How may I help you?' Not even Fudge sounded as respectful as before Lucius was incarcerated. 'If there is anything...'

'Divorce, Fudge. The Marriage Law is a travesty, and we all know it. In my case it is even worse because the Minister did not realise what a mistake he had made until Snape made this...' Lucius' face contracted in an expression of disgust. '...this parody. I want out of it, now. And I need a man inside the Ministry to make sure I get what I want!' Lucius was well aware that he had Percy Weasley working for him, but even if Percy was good at what he did, he was also utterly incorruptible.

'Ah, but... there is only so much I can do, Lucius.'

The familiarity did not escape Lucius' attention. 'Perhaps, Fudge, you need to remember _how much_ I paid you before my unfortunate exile from this society.' It was clear that this was a threat. Lucius had had enough and he was not ready to let a lower ministerial employee treat him like dirt. 'Be careful, _Cornelius_ ,' he said quietly in a very cold voice. 'You might think I am tamed, but I am not, nor will I ever be. Just give me evidence that the Minister made a mistake so I can get a divorce without being sent back to that dreadfully boring place. If you would be so kind?' Lucius sounded as if he didn't expect Fudge to be kind at all, but that the former Minister had no choice. Unless, of course, Fudge wanted Lucius to tell exactly how many Galleons the man had received through the years.

'I will do what I can. But my possibilities are limited, you have to understand.'

'I understand perfectly well, thank you.' Lucius glared at Fudge. Even his old... minion seemed to have found a spine. There wouldn't be much help to get from that front. Lucius rose. 'Thank you so much for your effort,' he said, the tone deceptively friendly. 'Just remember that power is not static. Good day, Fudge.'

On his way out through the Leaky Cauldron's crowded common room Lucius heard a well-known voice calling him. Oh. Lucius wrinkled his nose. It was too late for him to avoid the confrontation. 'Severus.' Lucius' greeting was cold and bordering rude. 'Headmistress.'

They both nodded at him. They looked so... cosy. What what this, Lucius wondered. Didn't they have duties, like teaching children at that wretched school? How dared his husband go out with Minerva McGonagall? They were having lunch, had eaten, it seemed. Lucius looked suspiciously at them. This wasn't a... date, was it? 'I didn't know you were supposed to entertain _colleagues_ in your spare time,' he snarled viciously at Severus, leaving no doubt that he saw Minerva as little more than a servant. 'Maybe if you paid me the same amount of attention-'

'I don't. As I remember it, you were the one who insisted I did not direct my attention to you. And I think you'd better leave before you forget your station.' Severus' answer was as cold as his eyes. It seemed as if Severus had forgotten whatever warm feelings he had ever felt for Lucius.

It stung. Not that Lucius was interested in Severus at all. Quite the contrary, he told himself. But how could that greasy git sit there and probably flirt and have a nice time with McGonagall when Lucius had to sit at home like another Molly Weasley, bereft of anything remotely interesting to use his talent and power for. Lucius composed himself, sighed, shook his head and turned to leave. It was all Severus' fault. Even if he had to strangle Severus with his bare hands he was inclined to do so, just to get rid of the unwanted spouse, the unwanted life.

But had Lucius looked back, he would have seen the arctic cold in Severus' eyes replaced with a burning pain.

 

Lucius hurried through Diagon Alley. As usual, only a few witches and wizards greeted him cordially. At least this time he was ignored and not treated like an outcast. It might have been the weather, Lucius thought. The sunny day and the rising temperature clearly improved people's moods, except his own. It was a beautiful day, far too good to use for running errands. Lucius wondered briefly if he should visit Draco and his wife, but before he had the possibility to consider it seriously, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

'Father?'

Lucius turned, smiling at his son. Salazar, it was a relief to see a kind face. Not that Lucius cared, he told himself, but still.

'Where are you going? We're on our way to Madam Malkins. Would you care to join us?'

Lucius looked once at the haughty girl Draco had married. The girl might be a half-blood, but she carried herself proudly. The hostility he had seen in her eyes the few times they had met was not as pronounced as it was then. Perhaps she had realised that Lucius couldn't leave Spinner's End and was consequently satisfied being the lady of the manor. He didn't care. If at least Draco would make a dozen children on the woman so the family line was secure, he'd be happy.

'You look as if you could use new robes,' she said and examined the travelling cloak Lucius was wearing. Gwenog Malfoy, nee Jones, had never had a reputation for being a diplomat. 'You should go to the Malkins-woman as well.'

'It is an invitation, I take it? I simply adore spending time with the family,' Lucius bit sarcastically.

'Take it as you like. But get a decent robe. You look like one of the Weasleys.' Gwenog didn't back down.

'I doubt it. They could live a year from what this robe cost. All of them.'

'They would probably have starved to death by now, but of course, if you're lacking funds you can always try to sell it over at the second-hand robe shop.' Gwenog smirked.

Mrs Malfoy was wearing an impeccable creme silk robe, and she had, Lucius had to admit to himself, the stature Narcissa had had. She was an arrogant wench, but she would not heap shame over the family name, half-blood or not.

'I doubt it, since it is probably my Galleons which paid for the extravagance _you_ are wearing.' Lucius saw the verbal Quaffle fly through the hoop. Ten points! He was right, he could see that fact painted on their faces. Draco had used his father's money for her robe.

Gwenog laughed. 'True. Now why don't you come with us and help us spend more of your nice Galleons?'

Lucius huffed. That was what he got out of allowing Draco a healthy appanage. But he followed his son and his Quidditch player to Madam Malkins. Unfortunately, Gwenog was right. He really did need new robes for spring.


	14. Revenge and Regrets

Lucius was going to bed early. He hadn't done so since Severus had decided to not sleep in the same bed, or even the same house, as Lucius; it reminded him of too many lonely and sleepless nights in a cold bed in Azkaban, but this night he found that he was simply too tired to stay up any longer. He decided to read in bed instead, but soon put the book down. The letters seemed to be dancing over the pages and it gave him a headache. It would be better in the morning, he decided as he turned the lights out.

But when morning came he didn't feel much better, on the contrary. He lay with the duvet pulled up under his chin, still feeling a bit chilled, and realised that it hadn't only been the previous night that he'd felt tired and worn out. It had been gradually getting worse over the course of a few days. With an effort, he pushed the covers down and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. The room was spinning a bit, but it settled down after a few moments, enough so that he could go to the bathroom and relieve his bladder. He caught sight of himself in the bathroom mirror and shuddered. He looked dreadful! Eyes red-rimmed, with dark circles under them, pale as a sheet, and his hair seemed to have lost its shine.

 _I must have caught the Muggle plague_ , he thought and went straight back to bed.

When he woke up again, he knew that hours must have passed. Days were getting longer, and the light that filtered in through the curtains was the light of a cloudy but bright afternoon in May. With a start, Lucius remembered that today Severus was supposed to come visit him, to do what could now only be described as their weekly chore. There was no enjoyment in it anymore. No soft touches, not even any kisses; Lucius missed those kisses, almost as much as he missed the wonderful feeling of absolute bliss that he'd been left with after they had found that precious spot inside him... He angrily pushed that thought away. That was not at all what he wanted, no, all he wanted was for Severus to come back and make sure he wouldn't be sent to prison this week either. Anyway, he had to get up and freshen up. He really couldn't look like this when Severus arrived.

Lucius pushed the duvet back again and hurriedly got out of bed. But his foot got entangled in the sheet, and the momentum he had carried him forward... falling face first onto the floor. He hit his head with a loud thump, for once grateful for the carpeting, even though the colours were even more distasteful this close.

 _Salazar, this is pathetic! I'm one of the wizarding world's most powerful wizards and here I am, tripped by a stubborn sheet!_ Lucius groaned and tried to convince his arms and legs to obey him, to wiggle his foot out of the ensnaring bed linen, but they felt like they were filled with molten lead and his head hurt terribly. Maybe if he waited a moment or two?

 

That was how Severus found him a little later.

 

When Severus came through the Floo, he had expected to find Lucius in the living room, but it had been empty, as had the kitchen. He went up the stairs, muttering to himself about spoiled pure-blood wizards who were too lazy to get up in the morning and do a proper day's work. What he found when he opened the door to their bedroom was quite different from what he'd imagined: Lucius lay sprawled out on the floor, his hair half covering his face, but not the bruised bump on his forehead.

'Lucius!' Severus felt a stab of fear at the sight and hated himself for it, because after all it could be nothing but a cheap trick. He wouldn't put that past Lucius.

He quickly went to Lucius' side and brushed back his hair to get a closer look at his face. Lucius was hot to the touch, as if burning with fever, and yet he was shivering. Severus looked up and noticed that Lucius' foot had snagged in the duvet cover. That was all it took to bring him down? Something was not right here; besides, a hit on the head wouldn't bring about fever, would it?

His attempts to rouse Lucius had little success at first, and Severus had to levitate him up into the bed again. He sighed as he looked at Lucius' face. He really didn't look so well. Could he have caught the Muggle flu? This was most annoying, since they did have to do their Ministerial duty today, but Severus thought he had some potion that would take care of the malady.

By the time he'd fetched the potion, Lucius was awake. He made some feeble resistance when Severus lifted his head to pour the potion into his mouth, and coughed most violently when he'd swallowed it.

'You're trying to poison me, too!'

'Oh, stop it! I'm trying to cure you.'

But the fever didn't go down, and Lucius didn't seem to get any better. After an hour, Severus was beginning to get worried. Severus looked down on his husband. This wasn't the proud, angry man he had left weeks ago. There was no fight left in him, only little sparks, as if he were a kitten trying to hiss at his owner and it worried Severus more than anything else. As much as Severus had been hurt and angry with Lucius and the way he had treated him, just as afraid did he feel now. What if Lucius was seriously ill? What if Severus' negligence had... No. Severus didn't want to think that way. Lucius had stated clearly what he thought of Severus, and no matter how it had hurt to admit it, Severus was not going to have from Lucius what he had thought for a brief moment was possible. Lucius was not for him to have. He could own his body, but the rest... no.

'Why aren't you fucking me?' Lucius asked weakly. 'Decided to have me sent back, after all?'

'No. You're not well. I can't-'

'Do you think the Ministry cares?'

'There's a clause... unless illness prevents it, penetrative sex is to occur every week. And you're ill.' But Severus didn't feel as certain as he sounded. Just how ill would Lucius have to be for them to get a reprieve? And was this how Lucius thought of him? That he was cold enough to want this, taking advantage of Lucius when he was ill? Did others actually see Severus like that; cold and ruthless, without any redeeming qualities or ability to feel compassion or care?

'How much care will I get in Azkaban? I'd rather be sick here, thank you very much.' Lucius tried to sound demanding and annoyed, but he could hear that it only came out as whining and weak. He hated that. He hated everything about this situation. He hated Severus for doing this to him. 'Could you just be more careful than lately, please?'

'Lucius, I am not taking advantage of your state. You are not fit to do anything but lie still and wait until you feel better.'

'Oh, just as usual, you mean?' The nasty reply did not have the usual haughty ring to it. Lucius was definitely not well.

'Please, Lucius. Not now.' Severus could take Lucius' stinging comments when he didn't have to worry. But definitely not now. He wanted to know what was wrong with his husband. He hoped it was just a violent bout of the flu. Severus helped Lucius sit up as well as he could; it was clear that Lucius was very weak and feverish. He didn't protest, which was proof enough for Severus that there was something very odd going on. 'I am going to make you some tea and breakfast. Can you manage to stay in bed while I go down to the kitchen?'

'I'm not hungry, Severus.' Lucius had no interest in food right now.

'It will make you feel better. Where's your wand?' Severus asked, wanting to make sure Lucius had it close by, should he need it.

'On the bedside table.'

Severus reached for it, but stopped, his hand hovering for a moment. 'That's my old one.'

He got a dark look in reply from Lucius, a glimmer of anger and hate in them, a faint echo of a look he remembered all too well. 'You knew Ollivander wouldn't sell me one,' Lucius accused. 'You knew and still you sent me there.'

Severus sighed. The emasculated wizard - could that be where the change in Lucius came from, that he'd been denied a wand of his own? He recalled what Draco had told him about Lucius' adventure in Diagon Alley. Stupid, childish Malfoy pride. 'No,' he said firmly. 'I didn't know that. If you had told me, I would have made sure that you were treated with respect.'

'Well, you have your wish. You said you wanted me to pay for things in the past... and here I am, nearly assassinated by your bed.' Not to mention weak, sick, lonely and powerless. And almost liking the Muggle world better than his own. But of course Lucius didn't say any of those things; such secrets were not for his enemy's ears. 'I expect you're happy finally.'

Severus looked down at his husband, his eyes showing a flicker of the pain he felt. 'No, I am not. I am far from happy.' The realisation that he could have been, that they had been so close to... it just made things worse. It was only now Severus realised that he had not gained from this. The petty revenge he had taken, the discomfort he had made Lucius feel, was nothing to this: understanding that he had lost more than he had won.

He turned and went downstairs to make tea and something to eat for Lucius, trying not to think too much, worry too much. Severus rummaged around in the kitchen, quickly making a substantial breakfast even though it was late afternoon. He opened the window and called Lucius' Owl, asking it politely if it would carry a note to the Ministry of Magic for him. The cordial bird nipped his fingers in acceptance, and as eggs and sausages and tomatoes were simmering, Severus wrote a brief letter asking for advice and an extension for their weekly chore. Hopefully it would work, Lucius could do little more than lie down, demanding he should fulfil his obligations would be unnecessarily cruel.

Lucius was asleep when Severus came back carrying a tray with tea and food. He put it down, cast a stasis charm on it, and sat down on the bedside. He was worried, really worried. This didn't seem to be just an ordinary cold, Lucius looked as if his skin was nothing but parchment, thin and dry and almost transparent. Severus drew his wand, intending to find out what was wrong with him.

As Lucius slept, Severus scanned him for any spell or hex he knew. Nothing. He examined Lucius' hair and nails and skin, bent forward to take in his scent, to determine if his keen nose could detect anything wrong. Nothing. Nothing but a memory of naked skin and heated nights as Lucius' pleasant, but a bit sweaty scent triggered what Severus had tried to repress for months. He had missed Lucius. He missed him so much, and now... what if this was serious? What if Lucius' body had suffered so much in Azkaban that it had given up? If it couldn't fight whatever disease it was Lucius had caught?

Severus summoned a bowl of cold water and a flannel. He had to do something to get the fever down, this was getting dangerous. Severus cast a cooling charm and put the wet flannel on Lucius' brow before he went to Floo call Poppy Pomfrey. They discussed Lucius' symptoms at length. Madam Pomfrey agreed that Lucius had to get medical attention, asking Severus if he could bring Lucius with him to the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Otherwise he would have to go to St Mungo's, and after what Lucius had experienced, Severus was not happy about leaving his husband in the care of other witches or wizards. It might not be wise. Poppy informed him that she wasn't happy about taking care of Lucius either.

But if what Draco and Lucius had told Severus was true, Hogwarts might be the safest place for him. At least no one there would treat Lucius unfairly or badly. Not because they liked him, but out of respect for Severus. Right now the proper care was crucial. Lucius was not strong.

When Severus went back to Lucius' bed, he was met by a pair of tired grey eyes. Lucius was awake. 'Wasswrong,' Lucius slurred, too weak to speak properly.

Severus had no idea if Lucius meant what was wrong with him, or if something was wrong because Severus had left him. 'Don't worry, love,' he said, trying to help Lucius sit up. 'You have caught the flu, I think, and I was just talking to Madam Pomfrey about what to do with you.'

'I'm sick.' Lucius stated the evident. 'Want you to stay.'

'I am not going anywhere.' Severus wanted very much to stay; he would not leave his sick husband to fend for himself. 'Do you think you could eat a little, if I help you,' he asked.

'Thirsty,' Lucius groaned. 'Tea.'

Severus supported Lucius so he could sip a little tea. He even managed to eat a small amount of the scrambled eggs, but it made him look even more sick, as if the food didn't quite agree with him.

'Shountavesaid.' Lucius was falling asleep again and was murmuring as he moved closer, leaning against Severus, as if his warmth relieved whatever malady it was that had befallen Lucius.

'What are you trying to say?' Severus stroked Lucius' hair slowly, trying to comfort him.

'That day.' Lucius managed to lift his head so he was able to speak more clearly. 'I shouldn't have said that. I don't hate you. I...' Lucius hesitated, then leaned back against Severus' black-clad chest and fell asleep again.

'I don't hate you, either,' Severus whispered to his sleeping husband. 'I love you.'

 

When Lucius woke up, still in Severus' arms, he seemed a bit more clear. 'Do you think you can manage if I move you?' Severus asked.

'Move me?' Lucius croaked. 'Where to?'

'To Hogwarts. You can't stay here, not like this.'

'Will it get me a decent bed?'

'You feel better now, don't you?' Severus smiled. If Lucius had energy to make complaints over the bed, he had to be feeling a bit better.

'A little. Maybe the potion worked?'

'Maybe. But I would like to have you nearby. I don't want you to be alone, you cannot manage to get decent food if you can't get out of bed.'

Lucius sighed. He didn't like this. Not even Azkaban had made him feel this weak and powerless. Had the Muggle world succeeded where the dreaded prison had failed? Preposterous! It would be nice to get away from all the Muggles, but Lucius knew that Severus had little interest in being close to him now. It was probably just out of the same odd sense of obligation that he'd come back week after week that he now offered to take Lucius to Hogwarts. Still, Severus did have a point. 'True. I really don't feel well. If you would rather I went to St Mun-'

'No!' Severus cut Lucius off, abruptly. 'If they dared treat you like that in Diagon Alley, who knows what they could do to you in St Mungo's? You are coming with me, and I will take care of you. You are my husband, if you haven't forgotten.'

Lucius seemed surprised by Severus rejection of St Mungo's. 'I haven't. But I thought you might have.'

'No, Lucius. I have not forgotten. I have... I miss you.'

Lucius did not answer right away. Severus thought he might have fallen asleep again, but then Lucius sighed and raised a weak arm to wrap around Severus' neck. 'Take me with you, then. To Hogwarts.'


	15. Love and Loss

When Lucius woke up he wondered briefly if he was either going insane or if his life consisted of a mix of unpleasant locations and this marvellous bedroom, the bedroom in which he had experienced so much pleasure and comfort during their honey-moon. He felt comfortable now, it made him almost certain that he was dreaming. His head felt heavy and he was nauseous, but it was infinitely better than freezing in Azkaban or being held as a dog in a house only fit to be the home of such a creature. As he turned in the bed his assumption that he was dreaming was confirmed, since his husband was there, unfortunately all dressed in his usual black attire. And of course Lucius was dreaming, since the pleasant warmth and Severus' arms around him were too nice compared to what his life had looked like lately, whether it was in Azkaban or Spinner's End.

What time of day it was, or how long he had slept, Lucius had no idea. It was as if the world was a bit blurry, and who cared about the time anyway, when the bed was so nice? He turned slowly and began to unbutton Severus' shirt; it would feel good to have skin against skin. Lucius vaguely remembered something about Severus being angry with him, or had it been the other way around? He wasn't sure, he just wanted his husband to come to bed with him instead of sleeping above the covers.

'What are you doing?' Severus was dragged out of his sleep by the sensation of agile fingers trying to undress him. He found himself half naked on top of the duvet and an exhausted Lucius trying to pull his shirt off. 'Lucius?'

'Come to bed.' Lucius wanted the sensations he had felt earlier, during the week they had been here, to come back, preferably to replace the strange dizziness and the nausea and the pain in his head. The only thing he was really certain of right now - whether he was dreaming or not - was that he wanted Severus to hold him until he felt better.

'Lucius... I _am_ in bed, and you are not well.' Severus was afraid Lucius' condition was worse than they had thought; it was obvious that the man had no idea what he was doing. Where were the Malfoy pride, the snide comments? No, Lucius definitely wasn't well.

'I want...' Lucius' voice was as weak as his hands.

Severus gave up. He wouldn't contradict Lucius now, Severus didn't want Lucius to exhaust himself by arguing, not as weak as he was. Severus undressed quickly and slipped under the covers. Lucius sighed deeply and relaxed into Severus' embrace.

 

That was the last time Severus was able to communicate with Lucius before he fell into a coma.

 

Severus had woken up with Lucius in his arms, cold to the touch, and it was not possible to make him wake up. For a moment Severus had felt fear well up inside him, a fear that the illness had taken Lucius away from him in a more final way than any divorce or fighting or imprisonment could have done. For a moment he had thought he had lost everything, and later on Severus realised that that particular moment in terror rivalled yet another moment in his life where he had lost someone he loved, by his own hand.

He had not panicked. He had been through far too much in his life for that. Severus had quickly searched for pulse and a trace of breath and; as he found it, weak and unsteady, he understood that he was in deeper than he thought. He realised he was in love with his husband and the feelings that raced through him the seconds he thought that he had lost him was a tell-tale sign of how much. Quickly Severus had dragged a robe over his head, lifted Lucius from the bed and Flooed to the hospital wing.

 

Madam Pomfrey had looked very worried. She had sent an Owl to one of her friends at St. Mungo's. Augustus Pye came as fast as he could and neither he, nor Poppy, who had actually examined Lucius thoroughly as soon as Severus had arrived with him at Hogwarts, could find anything but a faint trace of a very old spell. They had done everything to help Lucius gain consciousness, but to no avail. They were, to put it mildly, at a loss.

Severus had gone back to his quarters, leaving Lucius in Poppy's care.

 

He threw himself in a chair, then leaned forward to rest head in his hands, willing himself to see a solution, to find a way to cure Lucius. He realised that there was nothing he wouldn't do. He would give anything to see the life spark in Lucius' beautiful eyes, anything to see him healthy and happy, even if it meant that Severus had to let him go. He didn't know what Lucius felt for him, if he felt anything at all, besides hate and contempt... The feverish confession from Lucius; that he didn't hate Severus, had given him a flicker of hope, now that was all but ripped away from him when Lucius' condition worsened. But he would not give up, he would do what he could to convince Lucius that he needed him, that they needed each other. If he could find a cure.

As he sat in the deep chair, Lucius' tiny owl came flying through the window, hovering on the warm spring wind. Luckily, it carried a letter from the Department of Marriage and Wizarding Relations, in which Lucius was relieved of his duty until he was well. At least Severus would not have to worry about that. The little owl, however, had given him an idea. He took pen and parchment and wrote two notes: one for Draco who had to be informed, and one for the most unlikely person in the world: Remus Lupin. The owl was a clever little creature, she seemed to understand the urgency, and hurried away as soon as Severus offered her the letters.

This was, Severus mused, indeed the day where he had learned what love was. Now he had even sunk so low as to write to Remus Lupin, to ask his opinion. Pye and Poppy might not have found any hex or spell or potion, but Severus was sure this was not only the neglect Lucius had experienced in Azkaban taking its toll. That left only something nasty, evil. And the only person with a knowledge vast enough to match his own when it came to the darker aspects of magic was Remus Lupin. Hard pressed, Severus actually admitted that the man had been quite adept at Dark Arts after all, and as it was, Severus wanted no stone left unturned.

He forced himself to get up, to get to work. Something was very wrong and since no one knew more about the Dark Arts or potions than Severus, there wasn't much help to get anywhere. If someone had the abilities to find the solution, it would be he. Even if he had to ask that damned werewolf for help.

Severus quickly rose from his chair, a decision had been taken, and as he never did anything half way, he almost ran through the corridors, first collecting what useful books there were at the restricted section at the library, something that gave him a dissatisfied, dark look to match his own from Madam Pince. Then he left the gloomy, dusty library to billow through the dungeon, slamming the heavy wooden door to his office open, throwing the pile of books at his desk. He turned to the large book cases in which he kept his collection of Dark Arts books. Quickly he browsed through the volumes, leaving most of them on the shelves, as he pulled out a book here and there. He meticulously went through every book he owned, as if not to overlook or forget the one volume that might hold the information he needed to cure his husband.

 

He didn't know for how long he had worked in his dark office when he was alerted by a noise outside the door. Severus was almost buried under piles of heavy leather-bound books and stacks of parchment, filled with his fluent handwriting, line upon line of spells and curses and suggestions to what could be wrong. It was getting dark outside, only the knowledge that Poppy and Healer Pye were taking care of Lucius had made him able to ban the worry from his mind long enough to get caught up in his work.

A chipper voice disturbed him in his research. 'Severus! I came as quickly as I could. How can I help?' Remus Lupin stepped inside the office, already pulling shrunken books from his pockets. 'I suppose time is of the utmost importance? How is he?'

Severus rolled his eyes. 'Help me by shutting up and get to work. Would you like to see him first? He is stable but very ill. Unconscious.'

'It might be wise if I examined him before doing anything. Your letter wasn't very informative.'

'Because we have no information to give, Lupin. There is nothing but a trace of an old spell, nothing recent, nothing Muggle - according to Augustus Pye, that is.'

 

That was how it continued. Remus Lupin moved into a guest room, using his days to research and assist Severus by teaching his classes. Nothing had changed regarding Lucius' condition but they managed to stabilise him. Not entirely: it was clear to anyone who saw him that he was withering; slowly, but steadily. Draco stayed at his father's side most of the day when Severus had to work, then got back to his wife and the manor, using his evenings to go through the manor's large library, trying to find everything that might possibly help Severus and Lupin in their research.

Severus used all his awake hours to read, to write, to think. He was desperate. He knew he would lose Lucius one way or another, only this was not the way it should have been. He even asked Draco to continue to work with Percy, making sure that Lucius might wake up a free man. If he ever woke, that was. Severus became even more secluded, snarky and unpleasant. He was mean to the students, rude to his colleagues, and he drank too much wine for his own good. Minerva tried to talk to him, but received only the same sour _Sod off!_ as anyone else who came to his door outside office hours. He even snarled at Draco when he came to deliver the evening's batch of Dark Arts books to the overworked Professor.

It helped a bit when Gwenog showed up, calling him a sour bat who needed to get a life and stop taking things out on other people. The woman had no inhibitions, and as much compassion as one of the Bludgers she was handling. She had even had the audacity to tell him that _if this was what love did to people, she'd rather not have it, since it made people act like idiots, and how could Severus ever help Lucius if he acted like one?_ Not only was Gwenog a rude person, she was also right, Severus realised. But it was hard to watch Lucius like this, all life gone, just the memory of his shining vitality left in Severus' mind. If this was love, all the hurt and desperation and need... No, Severus didn't want that either, only it was too late, too late for everything. He just wished... wished that he had had the courage to tell Lucius, to have worked out the issues between them; wished that he had acted on the flicker of happiness to set things right between them. It seemed as if Severus' life was predestined to be a chain of errors and regrets.

Severus slept in the hospital wing, in Lucius' bed, clinging to a hope that Lucius might feel it, sense that someone took care of him and held him, so he wouldn't feel cold or lonely - if he was able to feel anything at all. He probably wasn't, but Severus did indeed feel. He couldn't remember having had felt more lonely than those nights -beautiful summer nights - as May became June and summer was approaching. He had never been more lonely than when he lay in the bed with his husband's empty shell cradled against his chest.


	16. Working With the Enemy

'What if it is not something that is applied to him? No charm or hex or potion?' Lupin sat, nose buried in an old tome of Celtic magic. He slid a hand trough his messy golden-grey hair, frustrated that two Dark Arts specialists hadn't been able to find the slightest clue to what was wrong with Lucius Malfoy. He looked at Snape, sitting across him, pale, tired, with dark shadows under his eyes. The man was exhausted, close to losing it, as far as Remus could judge. He didn't like Snape much, he definitely disliked Lucius Malfoy, but no one, according to Remus' sense of fairness, deserved to have one's life taken from them in such a grim way, nor had Snape deserved to suffer so much, since he was clearly deeply in love, probably for the first time in his life.

It was hard to see loved ones die, no matter if it was fast or something that dragged out, so hard to see friends, lovers, taken away. Remus knew how it felt; he never had recovered from losing Sirius, he missed James and Lily still. And it was that thought, together with exhaustion and something that had brewed in Remus' unconscious mind, that suddenly burst out of his mouth, half-way unrecognised by the part of his brain that was still functioning. 'What if it is something _taken away_ from him? His life force? If somebody is stealing it?'

Severus' raised his head with an almost audible snap, his dark eyes suddenly alive and burning 'Lupin. Up. Now. Hospital wing.' Severus grabbed his wand, his hands were trembling. Could it really be that simple? So simple and so fatal? He almost ran to the Floo, grabbing a handful of Floo powder from a retired cauldron on the mantelpiece. 'Hurry, Lupin!' Severus suddenly felt a bout of hope surge through him. This was so abundantly primitive and then so sophisticated. It might be the solution, or at least a thread to hold on to, to investigate.

Remus followed Severus, stepping into the Floo as soon as Severus had disappeared. The Floo surged him in, and as he stepped out in the hospital wing, Severus was already barking orders right and left, just before he bent over Lucius's bed, wand ready.

'What are you waiting for, Lupin? Come over here and help me!' Severus' voice was harsh, but there was a thickness that wasn't hidden by the gruff order. Remus stepped over to the bed, briefly looking at the ghost of a man in it. Lucius Malfoy looked nothing like the magnificent wizard he had been before his imprisonment. Remus prayed that they had found the cause. It seemed like it would be a question of days before any solution would be too late.

Severus wasn't interested in examining Lucius, instead he scanned the surroundings, maybe trying to get a trace of anything leaving Lucius' still body, instead of, as they had before, looking for a spell inside it. He was fervently searching for any sign that Lupin's far-out theory was right. There was no doubt that Lucius was close to dying if nothing was done very soon.

Severus gathered all his power. He wouldn't stand for this; all his life things he had wanted had been taken away from him or people had used him, throwing him around inside the boundaries of his own life, as if he had been a small boat in a grand storm. Not now. Now he _wanted_ , and nothing, no one, would be allowed to take from him what he had claimed as his. With a clash of the vast power he held, he thrust out to search for the thing that might be robbing Lucius of his life, and suddenly it was _there_ , a faint light, a dim moving fog of golden specks, slowly dancing Lucius' life away; a thin line of power seeping out of Lucius' heart, out of his body.

Severus' hands shook as he sank to his knees on the floor, tired to the bone. He bent his head and thanked Merlin for his powers. 'His life... someone drains him,' Severus murmured before he fainted in Lupin's arms.

When he woke up, someone - probably Lupin - had put Severus in bed, next to Lucius. He had no idea how long he had been unconscious, but it hadn't been too long, judging from the light. He could hear voices from outside, as if people were talking outside the window, which of course was ridiculous since the hospital wing was on the third floor. Slowly, still a bit dizzy, he moved to sit up next to his husband. It seemed nothing had changed, he was still pale and frail and comatose. Severus sighed and slid a hand over Lucius' thin face, the cheekbones protruding as sharp rocks on a hill.

He swung his legs out on the floor and went over to the window; a soft breeze, grass-scented and warm, caressed his face, playing softly with his hair as he stuck his head out the window. Several witches and wizards were hovering outside, creating a force-field of some kind, strong enough for Severus to sense it without even having looked for it.

'Oi, Severus!' Remus moved over to the window Severus was looking out of, not entirely steady on his broom. 'We've been able to cut the line off, almost entirely. We have put up a shield here, to cut off the pull. We traced it to Hogsmeade, but then we lost it.' The werewolf grinned, an almost feral grin, as if he had had one or two unpleasant thoughts about what he'd like to do to the life-thief. 'I think we have gained valuable time, but we have research to do. At least we know where to look now, that might give us a chance.'

They moved the research to the hospital wing. Lupin, Draco and Severus took turns monitoring the magical shield, making certain it was up and only letting a faint seeping of Lucius' magic and life out. They had moved a large desk close to Lucius' bed, stacks of books towering on chairs and in the corners, parchments with notes was spread all over the place. Madam Pomfrey was mothering them, changing between being worried they overworked themselves and berating them for disturbing the patients in general and Lucius in particular.

Severus didn't have time to feel, a fact he was thankful for in one of the few moment he had to himself. He was so very tired when he got to bed at night, still sleeping with Lucius in his arms; if he was trying to comfort himself or Lucius, he didn't know. The minutes from he slid under the duvet until he fell asleep were some of the most painful minutes he had experienced in this life. Severus never knew if he would wake up in the morning, having lost the race; fighting death. It was his greatest fear: waking up and finding Lucius cold and dead in his arms. Those minutes were also the minutes where Severus realised and acknowledged that he had fallen in love. Somewhere between when their friendship ended with Voldemort's demise and the morning they made love to each other, Severus had fallen in love. He did not know when it had happened; if he in fact had been in love before Lucius went to Azkaban, only denying it. It was just _there_ ; his heart and body aching for the man he couldn't have. If only he had known. If only he could have courted Lucius, had a start on their marriage that could have convinced Lucius to stay with him...

But this was not the time for regret. Seconds were ticking away, building into minutes, hours, a slow ticking, counting the time left until the end. Little tick-tocks, like the sound of Lucius' heartbeat, still there, weak, as an echo of the seconds left of his life. Time... if only there was time...

 

Severus had started their research early that morning, it was a wonderful summer's day, almost mocking in the way it flaunted life and vitality outside Hogwarts's windows. Severus hadn't even dressed yet, but drank his coffee only wearing a thin robecasually pulled over his head. He was looking through some volumes on Saxon magic, based on Celtic rites. It seemed interesting, even though Severus regarded old magic with some suspicion; it was barely reliable at best, and sometimes so very wild and primitive that it was hard to control. Severus' one hand rested around Lucius' as he read aloud to himself, about the Wild Hunt and Gwynn ap Nudd, the ruler of the Otherworld. He smiled tenderly at the man who had once been his handsome husband, now just a shadow of a human being. Severus sighed deeply. Maybe death would feel like a relief to Lucius? Maybe it was cruel to keep him alive?

As he sat there, stroking Lucius' hand, Lupin barged in, as usual as welcome as the Plague or a herd of raging bulls. Severus had to admit, though, that Lupin had been useful. If he could just stop being so distastefully cheerful. Severus had a vague idea the wolf was trying his best to cheer them all up, it was just that he'd prefer not to be cheered by anyone at the moment. Severus glared at Lupin until the man - utterly ignorant of the annoyance Severus felt, it seemed, stopped his pathetic attempts to make Severus feel better and began doing something useful. Severus sent Lupin yet another dark scowl, then went back to his book.

'Who does the life force belong to,' Severus suddenly asked Lupin, as he put his coffee down on the table.

'Who owns it, you mean? I suppose Lucius does.'

'What if... he dies? Who owns it then? Or will it just blow around in the air for a while, maybe becoming a ghost?'

'I don't know, Severus.' Remus seemed to be thinking as he poured himself a cup of coffee, the aroma mingling with the scent of trees and flowers, and the vague, sharp smell of hospital. 'If Lucius was... is religious? No, I supposed not...' Lupin looked at Severus who shook his head. 'Then he might be protected by some of the gods or goddesses who are protectors of magic, some of them are probably described in your book.' Lupin pointed at the heavy book on Celtic magic Severus had in front of him.

'So... ghosts?' Severus was looking interested now, 'They are just life-force that is not claimed? By some Otherworldly deity?'

'I honestly don't know. I was thinking about it a lot when Sirius died, that was all I had... I hoped that he-'

'Thank you, Lupin. I am not interested in listening to you moping over your lost lover.'

Remus looked hurt and said nothing, just looked away before he finally took a book and started reading. They sat in silence for a while, only the sounds of Poppy rummaging around somewhere in the other room and a Concert for Sparrows was heard, occasionally disturbed by a faint rustle of a page turned.

'If life-force belonged to some deity, whomever it could be, then-' Severus began, as a very nasty look spread over his face, '-don't you think that the deity would be very, very annoyed when a mortal is stealing what would be his or hers, when the day comes?'

'What exactly are you thinking of, Severus?'

The nasty look did not disappear. 'If we could call upon-'

'-and ask the deity to cut the connection, since we cannot do it ourselves?' Remus finished the sentence for him.

'Yes.'

'And maybe ask said deity to lead us to-'

'Yes!'

'Let's do it!'

 

Finally there was hope... nothing but a flicker, a weak light in the dark. But Merlin, there was hope!


	17. The Hunt and the Knife

The moon was shining over the tor. It was a bit late to celebrate _Calan Awst_ , the First Harvest, since the full moon had come and gone almost a week ago, only they could not afford to wait until the first full moon of August, and Lupin would be prevented from helping anyway. Severus didn't think the deities they were to call upon would mind, there probably weren't many people these days who remembered or worshipped them. Severus didn't worship them either. He was as a wizard of course aware of their existence - Merlin had been one of them - but Severus was not interested in gods to rule his life. He took care of his own life, and the gods could do whatever gods did. Until now, when he needed them.

Lupin and Severus had flown, concealed, over the Summerland Meadows until they had reached their destination, Ynys yr Afalon, or as Muggles called it; Glastonbury. It might not be the most appropriate place, since the gods they wanted to invoke were Welsh, but then gods were probably not that interested in British county borders. Afalon was a powerful place, and that was what counted.

 

They had set up their remedies on a large stone covered with a white cloth. They had decorated it with flowers, sheaves of corn and a goblet of clear spring water. They had also chosen Ynys yr Afalon because it was said to be the largest mound to the Otherworld, and they were to take no chances, they simply needed to open that tor if they were to save Lucius' life.

Severus knelt in front of the stone, not in worship, but because it was easier to perform the ritual sitting down. He rummaged around in the bag he had brought with him, pulling out a piece of bloody meat that he looked at with some disgust.

'Hear us, gods and goddesses, protectors of the Otherworld, rulers of life and death,' Lupin called out, as he sat down next to Severus. 'We have brought you the gifts of the Calan Awst. Meat for your hounds-'

Severus put the meat down on the stone table, on top of a layer of fresh leaves.

'- hay for your horses,'

A handful of fresh-smelling, green dried grass was placed next to the meat.

'-apples and sweet mead for your table. Hear us and receive our humble offerings!'

Severus put several red apples and a goblet of honey-golden mead on the stone. 'Now what?'

'We wait.'

'It can't be that easy?'

'Probably not, but that was what the book said, Severus.'

'What are we going to do if it doesn't work, Lupin? Offer them something bigger? Maybe a werewolf is a large enough sacrifice? You would go well with the Wild Hunt.'

Remus looked hurt. 'Be patient, Severus. It will work.'

They sat in silence for a while, looking out in the darkness. Nothing was moving, only the warm night wind was playing with their hair, and making the corn sheaves on the stone rustle slightly. Severus sighed deeply. This was not working, and he was going to lose his husband. He rubbed a hand over his eyes; they were burning with a pain he could not manage to deal with right now, not in front of Lupin.

Beside him Lupin made a strange growl, and Severus turned to look at him, startled. Lupin's eyes were shining, almost golden, a feral look in them. Severus remembered all too well last time he had looked into those savage eyes. 'Lupin?' Severus drew his wand.

'They are coming... Cwn Annwn... the hounds...'

'You are not going to...'

'It is not full moon, Severus. They are just... calling the beast.'

Both wizards rose, wands at the ready, waiting. They could hear distant horns now, the sounds of eager hounds and galloping horses.

They came riding over the meadows, almost a fog; white, slightly translucent shapes; grey against the dark night. Their horses shone, an other-worldy light surrounding them as they rode up the hill. A pack of white sight-hounds, elegant and untamed, followed the riders; their wild eyes shone red in the dark. Their shapes altered, dissolved and assembled in new forms, the ghosts of many dogs braiding themselves between steeds; baying, fighting. The throng of riders and horses strode up after them, almost as a waterfall flowing uphill.

 

Gwynn ap Nudd, ruler of the Otherworld, had finally come.

 

Severus and Remus bowed their heads in awe. Somehow none of them had expected this, they both had been more inclined to believe in burning shrubberies or voices from the sky.

'You have called us, mortals?' The white god bent slightly forward as to look at them.

'We have.' Severus stepped forward, not really as confident as he looked.

'We accept your gifts of the first harvest. State your wish.'

Severus liked that, not so much crap and unnecessary politeness, just matter-of-factly. Good. 'Someone is stealing my husband's life-force.'

The god looked surprised. 'Someone is stealing? You mean without fighting or hunting or killing? Without war or combat and honour?'

Severus nodded. 'Yes. It flows from him all the time, there is not much left. He just... lies there... dying.'

'Why do you want to save him? You hate him!' A sharp female voice interrupted them, addressing Severus.

'Rhiannon!' Gwynn turned to the beautiful, slender woman who rode up beside him on a chestnut stallion. 'We accepted their offerings...'

Severus closed his eyes for a moment. No. They had been so close. Now some woman with hurt feelings, no matter how divine, was ruining things. 'Please...' Severus had no idea what to say or do, dealing with a mad overlord he could manage, but negotiating with gods was a bit beyond his level of experience. 'Please,' he repeated. 'Help him.'

'No.'

'But...'

'You took him to revenge yourself on him,' the goddess said. ' You took him to bind him, Severus Snape.' The goddess looked at him with a glare to match his own. 'You are aware that I was promised to an immortal I did not want? You are aware that I fought and fled to have the human prince I loved?' Rhiannon's hand found a home in the hand of a slender man next to her, as she spoke. 'Why should we help you? You are despicable, mortal!'

'Because I need him to be alive so I can set him free!' Severus snarled. He didn't care about the woman's love life. She had to help him. Now! Severus' hands curled into fists as he tried to calm himself. It was probably not a very good idea to shout at a goddess.

'Free? You want to set him free? Why?'

Severus didn't answer right away, he just stared at Rhiannon, desperate.

She stared back, and suddenly the stern look at her face melted away. 'I see,' she said, as if she had looked into Severus' heart and approved of what she had found there. She turned to Gwynn. 'Help him.'

Gwynn ap Nudd held out a hand and a silver knife seemed to appear in it, out of thin air. He held it out for Severus to take. 'Cut the drain with this, wizard. I cannot give back what others have taken, I cannot decide if your husband wants to live or not. That will be up to him - and to you - to mend his wounds.

'How?' Severus took the knife, bowing to the ruler of the Otherworld. 'How can I...'

'Examine your heart and consider what gives him joy. What makes his life worth living. That is how you will help him restore his life-force and his magic. Make him happy.'

'But... I don't know-'

'You will know. Now go, cut the drain. Give him something to fight for.' Gwynn looked up, at Remus. 'And you... You'll hunt with us tonight. Keep us company. Your part in this is done. The rest is between lovers.' Gwynn beckoned Lupin to come to him. 'Let go, wolf. Live. There are stags to hunt and hounds to run with. Come.'

Lupin let out yet another feral growl, this time the liquid amber in his eyes did not disappear. 'Severus...' Lupin groaned. 'Go... quickly... I can't... ' Remus fell down on all fours, whimpering as if in pain.

Severus bowed to the gods and goddesses, grabbed his broom and his bag and Disapparated.

 

Lucius looked just the same to Severus' eyes when he returned from the tor and his meeting with the gods. Hurriedly, Severus took out the knife he'd been given and after a long look at Lucius' face, slashed at the faint light of the trickle of life and magic energy that escaped. He put all his willpower into cutting it, into making it work; he drew power from his desperation to make Lucius live. But Lucius looked no differently: no fluttering of eyelashes to signal a change in level of consciousness, no change in his breathing, and his skin was just as pale and wax-like as before.

Severus sat down and the knife clattered to the floor from his limp hand. It hadn't helped, had it? He continued to watch Lucius for any sign, any change, and never noticed when he fell asleep.

It was the birds that woke him up. Their insistent singing interfered with the dream he'd been having, and he sat up with a start. The ritual. Gwynn ap Nudd and the knife. Lucius!

He was relieved to find that Lucius was still with him, not looking any better, but not looking worse either. Of the earlier band of light, there was not a trace. Severus heaved a sigh. At least that had been successful. Now, what? Gwynn had told him to make Lucius happy... to help him refill the energy. Severus wondered what made Lucius happy. Money? Power? No... there had to be something else, something more than that. While he was thinking, Severus was absentmindedly stroking Lucius' hand. Suddenly, he thought there was a twitch in one of Lucius' fingers. It wasn't much, but it was more than he'd seen in a long time.

'Oh, Lucius. Please come back to me.' Severus did not know what to say. What would Lucius fight for? What could motivate him? Severus thought back on their lives and on the time they'd been together since he claimed Lucius. It was the thought of freedom, then, that had made Lucius agree; it was through the prospect of freedom that Severus had been able to control his husband... 'We can't divorce if you die!'

Nothing. Severus knew that he was perhaps too impatient. The school started to come alive around them, the hospital wing more quietly than the rest though, and still Severus sat at Lucius' side. There had been more little twitches, every one sending a small message of hope, when Severus held his hand or stroked his hair. Eventually, Severus realised that it was only while he was touching Lucius that this happened. Not when he was just sitting there, watching, not when Poppy took over when Severus needed to stretch his back and use the bathroom. It seemed strange that Lucius would respond more to his touches than to anything else, but it reminded Severus of the last thing that Lucius had done before he fell unconscious: trying to undress Severus and be close.

 

It took days before a little colour returned to Lucius' skin, but it encouraged Severus and made him feel more certain that the worst was over. He slept with Lucius in his arms still, the screens and the sheets hiding the fact that now they both slept naked, skin against skin. Only Lupin knew, because he was a nosy and rude creature who didn't respect people's privacy. He'd walked in before Severus had had time to dress, eager to see if there was any news. The wide grin on his face had been reason enough for Severus to send him away with a snarl and instructions to try to find out who had done this to Lucius.

As the days passed by, it was clear that Lucius was better. He still needed care, but not more than Severus could manage by himself. He talked to Poppy about moving Lucius, Severus wasn't sure that the hospital wing was the place to create a calm and pleasant atmosphere for his husband, and it seemed as if something else was needed, more than what Lucius was offered now, to make him gain consciousness.

Draco came by almost daily. He was researching wizarding law with Percy Weasley, they had made progress, and would be able to go to the Wizengamot to ask for a trial soon. The talk about divorce did not enforce any more changes in Lucius' condition. Lupin was busy looking into tracing spells, unfortunately wanting to inform Severus about his progress every other hour. Severus found that the best way to make the creature go away was to ask him what he had done together with the Wild Hunt. Lupin had a tendency to turn pale, look a bit sick and mutter that he didn't want to talk about it. Severus secretly thanked Gwynn ap Nudd for this marvellous werewolf repellent tool, and didn't miss any opportunity to ask Lupin about stags and hounds and prey and killings.

Poppy finally agreed that Severus could move Lucius to their bedchamber, on the condition that he brought the still unconscious Lucius to his hospital bed when Severus was teaching. It was the last day of August when Severus brought his husband home. He had filled the bedroom with fresh flowers, the windows were open, letting in the breeze. The bed was made up with cool white linen, and Severus had fought himself - and won - hard enough to ask Lupin if he could borrow his phonograph and some records. Severus couldn't recognise himself. He felt like an idiot, courting a comatose lover. But if it was what was needed, he would do it.

That night he had levitated Lucius to their tub, bathed him carefully, and finally put him under the duvets, naked. He had gone to bed early, tired and longing for his husband to wake up so they could divorce or fight or make love - anything Lucius wanted. Severus had fallen asleep with the sound of soft music in his ears, and the scent of warm, clean skin teasing his memories into remembering how good it had been, the first week they had been together, here, in this room.

He woke up, staring into a pair of tired grey eyes. 

'I think I feel better now,' Lucius said, and leaned his head against Severus' shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summerland Meadows in Somerset is the plain that surrounds Glastonbury Tor. Ynys yr Afalon - the Garden of Apples - is one of the most magical places in British folklore, so this chapter takes place there, even if out of geographical context for the Welsh gods.
> 
>  _Calan Awst_ was celebrated at the first full moon in August, but in 2002, where this story takes place, the full moon fell in the end of August, so we chose to move it for Remus' sake and to hold on to our time line.
> 
> Gwynn or Gwynn ap Nudd is the king of the Otherworld, _Annwyn_ , an almost Paradise-like land. The only way to get there for a mortal is to die. Gwynn's hounds - Cwn Annwin (Annwyn's hounds) - are also often referred to as the Wild Hunt, and known in several countries and traditions. Rhiannon is known as a goddess for all things equestrian and mentioned as queen of the Otherworld, married to Prince Pwyll, whom she fled to marry, despite of her betrothal to another man. Rhiannon is equivalent to the Irish goddess Epona.


	18. Awakenings

'Don't leave!' Lucius voice was weak, but the demand was strong enough.

Severus had tried to get out of bed as soon as he discovered Lucius was awake, he wanted to get Poppy, Augustus... anyone who could tell him that Lucius would be well and fine and live. 'But you have been so ill. I need to get someone...'

'Stay with me. You can get someone later.' Lucius had a suspicion that he had not had just a nap. His body felt weak, and when he looked at his wrist, it was clear that he had lost weight. Also the expression in Severus' face: a mix of relief, worry and... something else - tenderness maybe - gave a hint that not everything was as it should be. Right now Lucius just needed Severus to tell him what had happened, for how long he had been ill and gone from the world. Most of all, Lucius was hungry. Ravenous, actually.

Severus pushed a couple of pillows up against the headboard and lay down, holding out his arm, as if to offer himself, or at least his warmth, to Lucius. Lucius moved, slowly, as if the exercise was a bit much for him. It probably was, since he hadn't moved by his own volition for a very long time. Only Poppy's brilliant care had prevented Lucius' muscles from atrophying. 'It has been a while,' Severus said. There really was no gentle way to put things. 'From the day I found you at Spinner's End until today it's been a little more than three months.'

Lucius sighed deeply. 'I thought as much. What was wrong? I felt so sick and very tired.' Lucius stared up at Severus as if he had had a revelation. 'You didn't...' The accusation hung in the air, just as understandable as it was outrageous.

'Lucius!' Severus' outburst was shocked. 'I would never do such a thing! I am not like y-' Severus managed to stop himself before he had revealed that Draco had indeed told him what was going on before Lucius' fell ill, about Lucius' plans to... dispose of Severus.

Severus was clearly hurt, Lucius could hear it in his voice. 'I'm sorry. I... it wasn't as if our lives and our marriage were too happy. I thought you maybe...'

'I missed you.' There. It was said. Severus had no idea if Lucius could remember what had happened before he fell into a coma. He wrapped an arm around Lucius' thin body, dragging him even closer. He could feel Lucius' hipbone poke at his thigh, there was nothing but skin and bones left of the formerly so handsome man. It would take months to nurse Lucius back to health, Severus was certain. 'If I'm not mistaken, you missed me, too? If what you said that day was true.' Severus suddenly became anxious. The answer to that question was far too important, far too dangerous. Severus felt like the insecure schoolboy he had once been.

'Do you think I could have some food? Fruit, maybe. And something to drink?'

Oh. Avoidance. Severus sighed. His life was never going to be a quiet and happy one, was it? He sighed and called a House-elf. As the elf brought the needed fruits and water, Lucius fought to sit up. He did not move away from Severus or tried to get out of the embrace. Severus decided to ignore the unanswered question for now. After all, Lucius had just woken up - there would be time enough to discuss things later, when Lucius had recovered.

Severus fed Lucius little bits of fruit, and Lucius managed to drink some water. Lucius put the water goblet down and looked at Severus as he once more relaxed into Severus' embrace. 'Now tell me what is wrong with me. Please, Severus.'

'Nothing any more, it seems.' Severus leaned back, letting his hand draw slow patterns on Lucius' back as they both leaned back, embracing, against the pillows. 'We haven't been able to determine the source, but somebody has been stealing your life-force.'

'My life-force? But... how? I can't remember having heard of any hexes that can do such a thing.'

'We don't know. We couldn't find anything anywhere about it. It was Lupin who came up with the theory, we thought someone had given you a disease. None of us had thought that something was taken away...'

'Lupin? You let that... the werewolf touch me?' Lucius was definitely going to be well. His arrogance, at least, wasn't flagging at all.

'Oh, stop it, you arrogant twit.' Severus was sneering. 'As it was, I would have done anything to save your miserable hide. I'd have given myself up to the Dark Lord once again at that time, had I been sure it would help.'

'You would have done that? Why?' Lucius' expression was curious.

'I said it, didn't I? Even if you ignored it. I missed you.' Severus wasn't on safe ground here. He hated talking about what he felt. That was his business, not anyone else's.

'Maybe I just wanted to hear you say it again?' Lucius smirked.

'You are gloating, Lucius. It doesn't become you. Remind me never to admit anything to you again.' Severus' voice sounded as if he was somewhere between disappointment and sorrow. 'And you obviously forgot what you told me... then... just before...'

Lucius raised a weak hand to brush over Severus' cheek. 'I remember very well what I told you. I made you think I hated you, but the fact is that it is not you I hate. It's the marriage. The way you force me. If I could just have--' Lucius looked up at Severus, sincerely. 'I missed you. I was miserable there, in Spinner's End, alone.'

'There will be no marriage, Lucius. I have Draco and Percy researching, and as soon as they are ready they will go before he Wizengamot and demand the thing dissolved.' 

Lucius had missed him. Oh, Merlin, he had missed him. Severus stomach made a flip. He ignored it, trying to remember exactly why he had married Lucius in the first place. The thought of revenge had somehow disappeared and was replaced with thoughts of need and desire and something else, something deeper.

'Azkaban.' Lucius sounded afraid. 'Please, Severus. Not if I am sent back. I'll die.'

'They will make sure you are not. They say they'll demand you released as a part of the deal, as compensation for what the Minister's error put you through. After all, Draco is the living proof that you are not gay, and being forced to bed me... I think most of the witches and wizards there would find it a task almost unbearable.'

'Oh.' Lucius let out a relieved sigh. 'And they don't know better, the Wizengamot. I _do_ mind being forced to live in that awful house of yours, I did mind being forced to wed, but... I don't think I'd mind to be forced to bed you. It was... pleasurable before, when you did it properly.' Lucius nuzzled Severus' neck and kissed the soft skin there, just below the jaw.

'Are you out of your mind, Lucius?' Severus' head spun. What was this? Lucius didn't want to be married. He didn't want to be forced. He didn't want... but he seemed to want Severus, for what? What was Lucius' agenda in this? Severus felt like a snail, retreating into its hard shell. But he had to know; he needed to know if he were to have his heart broken, if there had been nothing to Lucius' feverish admissions. Severus' body was busy telling him exactly what he wanted - his hands were sliding over Lucius' waist, and one leg was thrown possessively over Lucius' thigh, as if the way Severus had slept and held Lucius every night since he fell ill had grown into a habit during the passing months. 'Can't you be honest, just for once, and tell me what it is you want?' Severus was desperate. He was so happy that Lucius had gained consciousness, so glad Lucius seemed to have no other side effects than being malnourished and weak. But he wanted Lucius. He hadn't realised how much, not when his mind had been occupied by helping Lucius, saving him.

'I'm tired.' Lucius yawned and snuggled as close as possible, almost as a child in a parent's embrace. 'Can't we just go back to where we started? To this? We don't even know if we can divorce, and I might have to live with you for the rest of my life. Can we just go back to the week we had here? In this room? Try to start over?'

'Will that make you happy?' It was important for Severus to know. He wanted Lucius to be well, and his happiness was what mattered. He'd been told that joy and happiness would bring back Lucius' energy. Severus would mend his own broken heart later. He was used to disappointments. He would live, even if he was not allowed to love or have Lucius' heart in exchange for his own broken one.

'Divorce will make me happy, yes.' Lucius was quiet for a while, his breathing deep and calm. Severus thought Lucius had fallen asleep again; this time a healthy sleep. Then he stirred in Severus' arms. 'And so will being with you,' Lucius murmured before he finally dozed off.

Severus lay for a while, thinking about what Lucius had said. It had been an almost surrealistic conversation, and maybe Lucius still wasn't aware of what he was saying. He didn't dare to believe that Lucius actually had changed. Even in his misery, close to dying, Lucius would be scheming and Severus had been taught the hard way never to trust anyone. He wanted to believe. He wanted Lucius to love him, need him, as much as he wanted Lucius. It seemed as if there was no way back for Severus. He had fallen for Lucius; in the middle of this chaos, with revenge and illness and fighting, he had been overruled by his own heart. What the hell was he going to do now?

 

The following days Lucius was practically flooded with visitors and people who wanted to make sure he was going to be well. Poppy and the healer, Augustus Pye, dropped by at least twice a day, to administer potions or make tests or assure themselves that Lucius ate, slept and did whatever any human had to do at the appropriate times. Lucius complained that they treated him like a child. Severus was inclined to agree, and after a week, Severus made it quite clear that their quarters were forbidden area, and put up some rather strong wards. Lucius had sighed, relieved, and asked Severus if he could help him get out of bed, since he felt better and would - he tried to convince Severus - benefit from getting outside.

Lucius wanted to see trees and birds, not just hear the little buggers singing; he wanted to feel the soft breeze on his face and smell the flowers and the grass -- before the world was turning into autumn proper. He was still weak, but he was itching to move on his own, to work his muscles, to feel like a man again. Poppy was of course against it, but Severus was resourceful and when the castle had settled down for the night, he helped Lucius out of their rooms and out onto the grounds.

The moon shone down on them as Severus helped Lucius down by use of a levitation charm. Lucius had protested at first, but faced with the option of all those stairs and corridors, he'd rather spend his energy outside instead of having to turn back to bed before he'd even had a sniff of night air. It wasn't easy for him, his muscles ached and felt like some of that Muggle spaghetti he had been quite fond of when he had lived alone at Spinner's End.

Severus carefully put an arm around Lucius' waist, making sure he wouldn't trip. 'Can you manage?' he asked as he lifted the levitation charm.

'Yes. Just don't let go.' Lucius looked at a garden bench, not too far away. He wasn't really willing to admit that he was in a bit over his head. 'Maybe we can try to walk over there?'

Severus huffed and tightened the grip around Lucius. He mumbled something about proud pure-bloods and being cocky, but his grip didn't weaken. They sat down, Lucius leaning against the wall behind the bench, relieved that they had made it. The stone was pleasantly warm against his back, heated by the sun all day, letting out the warmth now, when the beautiful summer's moon hung over them as a clear, bright eye, looking down on earth with all its strange creatures.

Lucius just sat there for a while, taking in the scent of flowers and trees, of the damp grass, moistened by the dew. The night wasn't silent; owls were hooting, little insects hummed in the air, and occasionally a bat raced by, hunting for food. The wind moved the trees slightly, playing a merry tune as it toyed with the leaves and twigs. Lucius gave a small sigh of satisfaction. There were worse things than sitting outside hand in hand with one's lover. 'Could you kiss me?' Lucius wasn't aware if it was the romantic mood or something else that had made him ask. But he wanted to be kissed under the moon, wanted to lie in the cool grass and see Severus' face over his, and he wanted to be kissed utterly breathless. 'Please?'

'You are still not well. You don't know what you're asking,' Severus said. But he pulled Lucius closer and buried his nose in Lucius' hair, pouring little kisses over it.

'Please, Severus?' The plea was honest and so was Lucius' need. He had missed Severus' kisses, and Severus had promised him that they would start over, hadn't he? Lucius turned his face towards Severus, expectantly. Their mouths were so close, less than an inch apart, and it would be so simple to close that distance...

Lucius didn't have time to quiet the small moan that rose when Severus pressed soft lips against his, and then he didn't care anymore if Severus knew just how much he liked it. Perhaps it would encourage him, instead? He parted his lips, inviting Severus to deepen the kiss, and when Severus hesitated, Lucius flicked the tip of his tongue over Severus' lower lip. 'Kiss me,' he whispered hotly against his husband's mouth, and moaned again when he felt Severus' arms tighten around him and the passion with which Severus obeyed... just like it had been before.

It took a while before Severus let go. Lucius felt weak and very aroused when Severus finally ended the kiss, his lips were tingling and he wanted more. The sensation of Severus' tongue against his... the sucking and stroking and Severus' hand on his back... oh, Salazar, it was good. 'Put me down... I need to lie down,' he demanded, and this time Severus didn't object, he just picked Lucius up, as if he was feather light, and walked over to a spot with long grass. He put Lucius down and spread his cloak out for them to lie on.

And then there were more kisses, and it was just as Lucius had imagined it, with the moon above them, and Severus' hands stroking him.

 

The next day Remus Lupin showed up. Severus went into a grumpy mood, it was rather clear that he had to fight himself to be cordial to the werewolf. When Lucius asked him, he had just snarled and said 'life-debt'. Lucius hadn't made further inquiries. He knew Severus well enough to know he would tell him if and when he wanted to, but he suspected that it had something to do with how they had saved Lucius' life.

Severus might be grumpy, but Lucius discovered that he actually liked Remus Lupin. He was intelligent, resourceful, and had a sense of humour Lucius liked, quite different from the black sense of humour Severus had. Also it seemed as if the beast in Mr. Lupin had given him a quite cruel streak that stuck its ugly head up once in a while. Lucius liked that as well.

It was because of Lupin that Lucius finally found out exactly how Severus had saved him, and that Lupin had been rather involved in it.

'I need to see the knife.' Lupin was talking to Severus. 'Now that the feed of life energy is cut off, it's much more difficult to trace the thief, and the knife Gwynn ap Nudd gave you is the last chance we have. There would be some kind of resonance in it, I think.'

Lucius watched the two men perform their tests and combinations of charms and tracing spells from his comfortable resting place in bed. He was thinking, trying to figure out who the culprit could be.

'Did you meet someone just before you fell ill?' Lupin looked intently at him.

'No, just the Muggles in the area, but I didn't exactly get close to them.' The thought of those days brought a bout of melancholy back. That he had almost been more comfortable in that world... horrible!

A thin, sickly green smoke formed over the dagger, and both Severus and Lupin studied it. 'Well, we know this was done by someone with magical knowledge,' Lupin said, 'and it's old magic too. There's something very primitive about it. This kind of magic wasn't easier to perform than our modern magic, on the contrary. But it was slow-working once it had a hold of you...' Lupin looked thoughtful. 'Lucius, how long before Severus found you did you last visit Diagon Alley or any other wizarding place?'

'A few weeks.' Lucius remembered he'd met Severus and McGonagall right after his meeting with Fudge, and Draco and his wife later. There had been many wizards and witches out shopping and strolling that day, but at least he hadn't run into openly hostile people like that young Weasley and his Muggle-born witch... He also recalled pointedly ignoring the dark look that Ollivander had given him through the window as he passed his shop. Not long before that day, he'd met with a few of his former associates as well. Lucius realised that it could have been practically anyone of them! Apart from Draco or Severus. Severus had been honestly shocked that Lucius had suggested he'd had anything to do with his illness, and he wouldn't have saved Lucius if he'd wanted him dead.

'Severus, can I borrow the knife for a while?' Lupin asked, interrupting Lucius' thoughts. 'I'm not sure yet, but there are a few things that I'd like to try...' When Severus nodded, Lupin wrapped the blade in a cloth, careful not to touch the silver, and placed it in a box he'd brought. 'Thank you. I'll try to work quickly. I imagine you're impatient to make someone pay for this,' Lupin said, letting the ferocity of the wolf well up in his eyes. He winked at Lucius and left, leaving Lucius and Severus alone again.


	19. Traps and Trails

Severus was slowly waking up from a pleasant dream into a pleasant reality. The dream of hands, stroking and caressing him, turned out to be no figment of his imagination. Lucius had his hand wrapped around Severus' morning erection and was stroking it, his lips pressing kisses against Severus' neck. Severus knew that he shouldn't succumb to this, knew that he was supposed to take care of Lucius as he was not strong enough for lovemaking yet... but Severus' hips moved up, pushing his hard cock into Lucius' hand, and he couldn't stop the moan that rose in him. Lucius laughed softly against his neck, and Severus opened his eyes.

'You shouldn't... You're not strong enough.' Severus tried to sound remotely convincing, but Lucius' touches left him weak and wanting for more. Severus had wished for this for months; to wake up in bed with a loving husband, and for a moment he felt a deep happiness well over him.

'Love, it has been a month now. I am perfectly fine,' Lucius mumbled as he bit Severus' earlobe. 'Just let me... please?'

The endearment rung in Severus' ears. Of course Lucius did not mean anything with it, it was nothing but a small appreciation. Lucius' hand closed harder around Severus' cock. It was hard to protest against such insistence, and Severus sank back into the pillows. Maybe this was just a sign that Lucius was well? Severus slid a hand up Lucius' back; Lucius was still very thin, but he had gained weight and his muscles were more pronounced under the skin. Maybe indulging was not so bad? Maybe Lucius needed this as well? It seemed as if Lucius had no intention of taking 'no' for an answer. A thumb slid over Severus' cock, over the head, pressing slightly against the slit. Severus moaned and thrust up against the demanding hand. 'Lucius... oh... Merlin!'

Above Severus Lucius smirked. 'I have been thinking,' Lucius said. It wasn't a lie, he had been thinking a lot; about how Severus had kissed him, about how he had done _that_ to him before he fell ill - fucked him, touched him and held him. And right now there was one thing Lucius wanted more than anything else: to make Severus let go so they could experience what they had before. Lucius wanted to make Severus moan and scream and come and maybe even let Lucius see _that_ look in his eyes. He wasn't sure if he had seen it or not - that day in the kitchen and a few times since then, when Severus was watching Lucius, because that flicker of something was so different from the Severus he knew.

'I have been wondering if it is something I dreamt while I was ill...' Lucius bent down to kiss Severus, without preamble, just taking his mouth, devouring any sound, any moan as if they were delicious sweets. Somehow they were. Lucius didn't know why it felt that way. It just did. Lucius let go after a while; they were both breathless, Severus a bit more, since Lucius' hand still worked wonders on Severus' cock. 'I dreamt that you held me... every time I was almost awake, you were there, holding me.' Lucius did a particularly interesting thing with his hand that made Severus moan again. 'Tell me. Did you? Every night, Severus?'

Severus was quite incoherent. Lucius' warm hand moved, cupping his balls, rolling them. Then it was back massaging just under the head, little movements to slide the foreskin back and forth... then a finger pressing at his slit again. Oh, there was no way Severus could think properly right now and the answer came, unexpectedly honest, words tumbling out as pearls on a ragged string. It was a confession he never intended to make, it would do them no good and only give Lucius power over him if he were to discover how far out Severus was, how deep he had fallen.

'Yes... yes, Lucius!'

'Yes, what? Yes, more? Or yes, you did sleep in my bed every night when I was ill?'

'Both... gods, Lucius! Both.'

Then there was nothing but Lucius' hand around him, and Severus fell, down, down in Lucius' kiss. He came, moaning and crying out in a release he had waited for for many months, and for a second he wished to Merlin that Lucius might not have seen how utterly in love Severus was this moment, how vulnerably love-struck.

Severus fell asleep again; sated, smeared in his own come and with Lucius' fragile body wrapped around his. As he drifted away, he thought he heard Lucius whisper soft words and foolish endearments in his ear. Of course that would be nothing but a dream.

 

They woke up hours later at the sound of a bird pecking at the window. A haughty looking bird perched at the window sill. Lucius was up to fetch the letter, letting in some of the crisp early November air, before Severus had even opened his eyes. Severus stretched, sticky and sweaty and rather happy. Lucius' early morning-snuggle had left Severus in quite a good mood.

'What is it, Lucius?' Severus blinked, the sun was already high on the tall blue autumn sky and it seemed to be rather late, around lunch-time. Severus couldn't remember last time he had slept that long.

'Ministerial Owl.' It explained the bird's self-important look.

'Well...' Severus was curious. Whatever the Ministry had to say, it would probably not be pleasant.

Lucius turned with a very satisfied grin on his face. 'The Ministry has just told us to continue with "our efforts to populate the wizarding world".'

'But-' Severus said, 'you are not well!'

'Oh, I am. As long as we don't get too inventive. And they say we have a week. So you-' Lucius repeated the words Severus had said to him on their wedding night, -are aware that you can only keep your distance for six more days?'

'I have no intentions to keep any distance whatsoever, if you really think you are able to...' Severus grinned foolishly. This was getting awkward - why did he have to behave like a teenager in love? It was clear that Lucius didn't regard the ministerial demand as a problem; it even seemed as if he was quite satisfied that they now had the legal right - and duty - to bugger each other senseless, not that Severus had any objections, mind.

Lucius flopped down on the bed, handing over the letter to Severus. 'Oh, I am able to. I have missed it, Severus.' Lucius turned on his side, twining his fingers in Severus' hair. 'I have missed you.' Lucius pulled the duvet aside, slipping under it again. His naked skin was cool against Severus' warm body and they both sighed, obviously content at the sensation of the other.

'I was under the impression that you have begun to like what we were doing,' Lucius whispered. 'Before I... that day. But maybe I was wrong?' Lucius pulled Severus' hair slightly and it drew a very delicious, dark moan from him. 'You didn't like having your cock buried inside me until you couldn't hold back any longer? Maybe the cries and the pleas for more were just to show off?'

Severus was looking up at Lucius. Oh, Lucius definitely felt better. 'You know I liked it. I'd... the sex was pleasurable at times.'

'It was. But it is not only about sex any more.' Lucius' eyes were honest, he looked serious. 'I want more than that. Severus, I almost died. I want us to get back to where we ended that day...' He hesitated. He wasn't sure if it was clever to tell Severus, if it gave him too much power over him, but it seemed important all of a sudden. 'That day... when you left me. We made love. I want that back. Life is too short not to search for true pleasure.'

So Lucius had felt it, too. Severus had known. But the way Lucius had reacted to him the evening after... it had made him certain that it was only he who had felt it; only he who had feelings invested in their marriage. Severus wrapped an arm around Lucius, tenderly, carefully. Could this mean that Lucius... that they had both reached a point where they were able to admit that this was more than just a business deal? That they had both thought there were more than mechanical movements and the apparent satisfaction of a carnal need? But it was dangerous, Severus knew. To love someone was to be vulnerable. To have something that could be taken away so easily, or used against them, made them open to whomever it was that had wanted to hurt them. It couldn't be. It was a chink in their armour.

'No, Lucius. It was just a figment of your feeble imagination,' Severus growled. 'We are divorcing, remember? We are not lovers, you made that very clear to me.' It wasn't quite what Severus had wanted to say, and the hurt look in Lucius' eyes pierced Severus heart in a way he hadn't counted on. He raised his head to kiss Lucius, and that went a lot better; it seemed as if they understood each other very well when they used their mouths this way.

'I thought it was entirely possible to actually love someone without being married.' Lucius' voice trembled slightly when they broke the long kiss, as if he had a hard time breathing.

Severus had to breathe in deeply a couple of times himself; Lucius had an annoying habit of making Severus forget everything, including breathing, at the sensation of that warm mouth and the agile tongue and those hands on his body, and who cared if air was necessary, then? 'Oh, like so many other people, you think that you can take all you want from Severus Snape and give nothing back? I thought you, at least, were more clever than that, Lucius. What makes you think I am willing, once more, to give all I have, and receive nothing but betrayal and disgust in return?'

'If the fact that I just admitted that I... that I want to be with you, disgusts you, then it is all you get from me. I don't want to be tied to you, or owned by you and the Ministry. I want freedom, Severus.' Lucius calmly pushed Severus back on the bed, hovering over him, and the long hair spilled over them both to create a small cave of light and silk around their faces. 'But I also want care and tenderness and...' Lucius had wanted to use _that_ word; the one he wasn't ready to pronounce, not even to think. He wasn't certain that it had any function at the moment, or if they would ever reach the point where it could be spoken out loud and not be seen as mockery. Right now it seemed as if the only thing Lucius would reach when it came to Severus was rock bottom, and that prospect suddenly seemed very unpleasant. Severus clearly needed more persuasion. Lucius always got what he wanted and now he wanted Severus. Severus just had to realise that fact and give up his romantic delusions of marriage and relationship. Lucius sighed. Why did Severus have to be so stubborn? 'I just want to be with you. It's not as if we have other prospects or plans. We are good together.'

'When we're not fighting or trying to hurt each other, you mean? The mere thought appals me!' Severus wasn't sure about how appalled he was, though. It hadn't been that terrible and he really didn't want to get out of bed to teach his afternoon lessons. 'I thought you smarter than this, Lucius. Why don't you just divorce me and find yourself a nice little half-blood witch to take care of your needs? One who can give you children and status?' Severus wrapped his arms around Lucius' neck and kissed him again, pushing a thigh between Lucius' legs. 'We don't fit, if you haven't noticed. You are not very observant. And I'm not one you can have, just because there is no one else available for you.'

'I think we fit very well.' Lucius slid a hand over Severus' arse. 'In the right places, even.' Lucius smiled. 'Severus, give up. You know you like this. You even like me. Otherwise you wouldn't have taken care of me like you have done until now. You're contradicting yourself.'

'Yes, and I also took care of bloody Harry Potter. See how much I loved him! I didn't think there were any side-effects to your illness, but now I see it left you demented. There isn't as much as a logical thought left in your formerly so clever mind.' Severus could feel his cock grow between them; velvet skin against velvet skin. It felt so good. Why did it have to feel so good? Of course he contradicted himself when Lucius attacked his virtue - what little was left of it - like that. It was impossible to think! 'Lucius...'

'Not so sure now, hmm?' Lucius rubbed against Severus, if only to get the fool to forget all his inhibitions. It was so much easier to get his way when Severus lost control under Lucius' clever ministrations. Also, Lucius had to admit, the Potions master looked remarkably attractive when he was moaning and incoherent. 

'Oh, be quiet.' Severus was not really in the mood to think now. He could do that later; convince Lucius to realise how wrong he was about all this. Later. Severus nibbled at Lucius' neck. Lucius' smelled vaguely of sweat and sex and warm skin. Severus pulled the duvet over them. If he stayed here, in his little cave of warmth and soft skin and touches, nothing could hurt them.

Lucius let go of Severus. 'Turn over on your side. Let's give the Ministry what they want.'

'I am not taking you like th-'

'The other side. Let me do it to you. Please?' Lucius slid a hand between them, once more using his considerable persuasive skills on Severus' cock.

Severus groaned and turned over, lying on his side as Lucius spooned him. They did fit well together like this, Severus thought, as two strangely formed bricks that just clicked into place, the one with the other, seamlessly. He felt Lucius' hand between them, pushing up his leg, to give more room. Behind him Lucius whispered a charm against his skin; a sound of lust and need spilling warm air against his neck. Severus closed his eyes. This was nice. It was warm and comfortable, and Lucius knew what he was doing. The fingers slowly sliding over his arse, teasing, before they finally found the sensitive wrinkled skin, there, between his buttocks... it was pure bliss.

It would be so abundantly stupid to turn down what Lucius offered, not only now, but tomorrow, next week--or for how long Lucius wanted this. Because this was what Severus wanted, what he had hoped for, when Lucius was ill. However, Severus wasn't certain he knew precisely what it was Lucius was offering him, what Lucius was willing to give. But Lucius' finger, slowly entering him, felt bloody good, and he leaned back against Lucius, turning his head so he could kiss his lover.

'More? You feel so good, Severus... tight and hot.' Lucius bent over Severus to kiss him, and at the same time he pushed another finger inside. Lucius could feel Severus' tightness, the flexing of inner muscles, as he tried to relax around the intrusion. 'Do you want it?' Lucius wanted to hear him say it, to at least admit that. 'Do you want me to fuck you senseless?'

Severus could barely reply, he was so aroused, and the fingers moving inside him made every nerve-end tingle. The sensation was exquisite. 'Yes,' he groaned. 'Want it.' It didn't come out as the denial he'd intended: that he didn't need Lucius to do _anything_ , since they were soon going separate ways. Bugger all! Who was he fooling? He wanted everything Lucius was willing to offer him, and dash the consequences! He turned his upper body as much as possible and pushed his arse against Lucius fingers to get them further in. 'Fuck me... Lucius... yes... yours...' Severus' only, and very frail, excuse was that he was too aroused to know what he was saying, it didn't _mean_ anything. 'Oh, lord!' Lucius had removed his fingers and had his cock pressing against Severus' hole.

'Tell me.' Lucius kept still, ignoring the encouraging movements from his lover. 'Tell me you need me, and you can have this.' Lucius pushed inside, slowly, and then stopped, barely breaching Severus' opening.

'I do need you... please.' The slightly painful penetration together with Lucius' hand on his chest were delightful after so long without it.

'Then say you'll stay. Promise me.'

Severus was really not able to consider Lucius' plea objectively. In fact he was willing to promise Lucius to set him up as the new Dark Lord or as the ruler of the known Universe as long as he got that cock inside him. 'Why?' he managed to groan. 'I told you what you wanted to hear, now give me what I need!' He pushed back against Lucius and this time Lucius allowed him, sinking deeper into his arse. 'Oh fuck!'

Lucius' thrusts were slow but deep, and they took Severus' breath away, making him scramble for a hold on his pillow, the duvet, something to ground him. The soft moans behind him told him that Lucius liked this almost as much as he did. But if he'd thought the pleasure would make Lucius forget his demand, Severus was sorely mistaken.

'Stay,' Lucius whispered in his ear with a voice thick with lust, and reached around him to take Severus' cock in his hand again.

With blood pounding in his ears and pleasure surging through his body, Severus couldn't remember any reason to say no, to refuse Lucius, or even why he needed to protect himself. 'I'm not- oh god! -not going anywhere.' He was rewarded with firmer strokes and Lucius moaned loudly when Severus couldn't hold back and came, clenching hard. 

Lucius kissed him hungrily as he pulled out. After no more than a few strokes of his already wet hand, he moaned throatily, come spattering over Severus and the bed.

Lucius gathered Severus into his arms again and smiled. He was happy with the outcome; he'd seen through Severus' defences, and even if it had been said in the heat of passion, Lucius was pretty certain that he would get everything he wanted. Freedom and Severus.

 

When Severus had finished with the last lesson of the day, Remus Lupin stood waiting for him in the hall outside the classroom. Severus gave him a quick glare over the heads of milling second-years and began walking towards his and Lucius' rooms. Wasn't it enough that he'd had to spend the entire afternoon dealing with children, now he had a werewolf dogging his steps too?

'What do you want?'

Remus ignored the vicious tone and smiled. 'As you're well aware, I have kept up the research, and I think I might have found something.'

'Well, spit it out! Don't just look so smug about it.'

'In an old tome that has found its way here from Italy, I found a reference to a certain curse that makes the use of poisons obsolete. Apparently, it can be cast on food or drinks, and it makes the person eating or drinking it slowly waste away. Sounds familiar?'

Severus stopped in his tracks. 'A curse that works like a poison?' That was just too clever, and probably next to impossible to find traces of.

'Yes.' Remus winked cheerfully. 'It seems as if the Wizard who wrote about it had quite a busy time among the Italian pure-blood families, and he also sold his services to Muggle nobles. There were no descriptions of how it was done though. I wouldn't have found it if it hadn't been for Percy Weasley. I mentioned poison to him and he remembered this book he'd come across once in the Ministry Library.'

'Do you have it with you?'

'No. He wouldn't let me borrow it, said it was far too valuable. He's remarkably steadfast in regards to rules, isn't he?' Remus shrugged. 'But there was nothing else of interest in the book anyway.'

They continued through the halls and up the stairs while Severus was thinking about this information and what it could mean. He was almost surprised to find that they'd reached their destination, and considered for a moment to not invite Lupin inside, but he realised that they needed to know more.

'Lucius. We have an intruder.'

Lucius looked up from the book he was reading, then smiled as he saw who was following Severus inside. 'Remus! How nice of you to drop by.'

'How are you doing, Lucius? I hope Severus isn't wearing you out too soon?' Remus gave him a friendly smile and sat down in the chair next to Lucius.

Severus glared darkly at Lupin. How dared he sit down so casually, in Severus' armchair, and so close to Lucius? He tried to ignore that Lucius smiled back at the unbidden guest.

'Thank you, fine,' Lucius said. 'Would you like a cup of tea, Remus?'

Lupin nodded and Severus was fuming. The wolf just had to barge in and try to socialise. 'I'll summon a House-elf, then,' he snarled, clearly discontent. Maybe Lucius hadn't meant what he said earlier, that he wanted Severus? Why was he being so friendly with Lupin? Severus had to admit that the tall werewolf had a certain ragged charm, and those ferocious eyes were... interesting. What if Lucius...

Severus didn't dare finish that line of thought. He sneered at the House-elf, put the tea tray down angrily on the table and demonstratively sat down next to Lucius in the sofa. He looked at Lupin with a dark glare, and both Lupin and Lucius looked at him as if he had caught dragon pox. 'What?' he growled angrily at Lucius, who just smiled that gorgeous smile at him and put an arm around his shoulder.

'It is you I want, I thought I made that clear earlier.' Lucius was whispering in his ear, and Severus couldn't hold back a sigh. Why did Lucius have to know what Severus wanted and needed and even thought of before he did himself?

'You seem so relaxed and satisfied, Severus,' Lupin said. 'I am happy for you. Not that I expect any gratitude on that account, it was my pleasure to help save your husband.' Lupin's eyes twinkled.

The wolf dared tease him? Severus could barely hold back a very nasty and explicitly rude comment. Lupin dared twinkle at him as another Albus, when he was sitting far too close to Lucius, and looked far too well for his own good? 'Don't you have an appointment somewhere, Lupin? At the Antipodes, for instance? I'll gladly procure a Port-key for you.'

'Thank you for worrying about my work, but no - I don't have somewhere else to be. I actually planned to be here, to help you solve the crime committed against you and your husband.'

'And we're very grateful that you do.' Lucius smiled and poured tea for Remus Lupin. 'Milk and sugar?'

'Sugar, no milk, please.'

Lupin took the offered tea, and Lucius leaned back against the back rest. 'You're jealous,' he whispered to Severus. 'I think it is adorable.'

Severus was just about to deny it when Lupin put down his cup with a serious look on his face. 'Lucius, would you mind telling me- us,' Lupin said as he glanced at Severus, 'if you by any chance ate or drank something - anything - in the company of people you didn't trust? Since you came out of Azkaban...'

Lucius was silent for a moment. 'There was the wedding dinner, but we were all served from the same bowls and plates. Otherwise I have only eaten with Draco and Gwenog, and Severus, of course.'

'You had Fire-whisky with me in Diagon Alley.' Severus remembered that day far too clearly, it had been the happiest and most miserable day in his life. Oh, he remembered.

'I did. And as you say, you had some, I suppose it was from the same bottle?'

Severus nodded. 'It was. What about that other day, when you met me and Minerva?' The day where Lucius had looked jealous, Severus thought. It had of course been a ridiculous idea. Minerva wasn't into brooding Byronic types. Maybe he could suggest that she applied for the werewolf. Minerva would leash him, and he would probably like it.

Lucius thought back. Had he? 'Yes, at the Leaky Cauldron. I had tea.'

Severus remembered seeing Lucius coming out from one of the private rooms and hailing him. 'But you didn't have tea on your own, did you? You met someone there...'

What did it matter if he told them, Lucius wondered. Severus was helping him trying to arrange for the coveted divorce now, so that was no secret anymore. 'Cornelius Fudge. I tried to make him get proof of the Minister's blunder, but he refused to assist me.' Severus and Remus cast a quick glance at each other, and Lucius frowned. 'What? I'm in my right to have tea with former acquaintances of mine.'

'Yes, Lucius. You are.' Severus smiled nastily. 'It's just very interesting right now to hear that you drank something offered by someone working at the Ministry. Did the tea come in while you were there?'

'No, he'd ordered it before I came.'

'Really?' Severus' raised eyebrow and the dark, almost triumphant look made Lucius smile. It reminded him of times in their youth when Severus had made progress with a particularly stubborn potion.

'I wouldn't put it past Fudge to try to poison me, but you've already said there was no traces of poisons. Besides, it was a curse. We've already established that, haven't we?'

'Yes,' Severus nodded. 'It wasn't poison, as we normally think of it.'

Lucius looked from one man to the other, trying to understand what they were getting at. 'Then what?'

'Lucius, it's very probable that you drank the curse.' Remus leaned forward and patted him on the shoulder, then turned to Severus. 'I think we need to talk to the former Minister.'


	20. Confrontations and Crossroads

'I think we can win this, Father. Weasley has been very meticulous with finding precedents and will point out that since the Marriage Law was changed to its current wording, what happened to you shouldn't have been possible.' Draco smiled at Lucius and ignored the pinched look on Percy's face. _If we're going to work together, you can at least use my name properly,_ Percy had told Draco, but in the end he'd given up and they'd settled on using each other's family names. It wasn't as if there was any other Weasley present, after all.

'No, I said that since the current wording of the Law can be taken as the one initially intended, the loop hole that allowed for Professor Snape to claim Mr Malfoy should not have been there. It is probably quite embarrassing for the Minister that he had to make changes to the Law so soon. It reflects badly upon him, so I think he's willing to make some concession in return for your cooperation in the future.' Draco rolled his eyes as Percy spoke, as if to say _see what I've had to put up with?_ but he was still smiling.

Lucius nodded. 'He's willing to buy my silence on this matter.'

Percy blinked, looking surprised that it could be put so bluntly and so short. 'Yes, Sir.'

'Excellent. But how can you be sure that the Wizengamot will see things this way? They have quite the reputation for founding their decisions on other things than logic.' Lucius was still amused by the fact that Scrimgeour had kept that Knight Bus driver in Azkaban for years as a self-proclaimed Death Eater. If the Ministry were so bad at recognising their enemy, it was no wonder it had taken them so long to defeat the Dark Lord.

'I have approached a few of them, not directly of course, and it seems like they would see things our way.'

Lucius didn't like the thought of gambling with his future with such shaky support. _Probably, think, seems..._ Nothing conclusive, and right now Lucius' money couldn't buy him the outcome he wished either.

'I will speak up for your cause, Lucius,' Severus said, on his way out to teach. 'There are a few things I can say that will have some swaying power. I'll even use my tarnished status as a war hero if it helps.'

'Thank you.' Lucius wasn't sure whether to be happy or not, actually. He knew that he should be, since it looked as if his freedom was closer than ever, but the way that Severus so readily helped achieving this was unsettling. He realised that he'd hoped that Severus would at least have looked sad. Then again, the last few weeks had made Lucius wonder if he really knew Severus as well as he'd thought. When they were in bed, all seemed to be fine, but then Severus was back to being nasty and claiming to not need Lucius at all, despite his obvious jealousy. Lucius would try to solve his problems one at a time.

When both Severus and Percy had left, Lucius turned to Draco. 'Any other news for me?'

'Yes. The house in Hogsmeade has been paid for, and now we're just waiting for that Bulgarian wand-maker to show up and start his business.' Draco looked very pleased with himself. 'I've arranged for someone to sell that Muggle Antique dealer a few stolen trinkets, and then contact their law enforcement to take care of him.'

'Very good.' Lucius smiled again, and mentally ticked these people off the list he'd made over people that deserved a little discomfort in return for what they'd done to him. That left Ron Weasley, his wife, and Cornelius Fudge, whether or not he had done what they suspected him of. 'I'd like you to arrange for the restoration of a Celtic temple or holy place. A healthy donation to a fund dedicated to that shouldn't be impossible.'

'Do you have any particular place in mind?'

'Not yet. We can look at what there is and decide which one would be most likely to please Gwynn ap Nudd and Rhiannon.' Lucius knew he had them to thank for his life, as much as he had Severus, and if he could pay them back in some small way, he'd be less in their debt.

'All right. Perhaps we can travel around and visit them after winter?'

Lucius thought Draco looked exceptionally smug all of a sudden, almost ready to burst. 'Oh? And this travel party would include you and me and..?'

'Severus, of course, and Gwenog.'

'Of course,' Lucius nodded, thinking it would be nice if Severus wanted to accompany them. 'But will your dear wife have time for such frivolities?'

'Well, Angelina Johnson is taking over as Captain for the Harpies next summer. Gwenog will be... indisposed.' Draco's eyes were shining with pride.

'Indisposed?' Lucius said the word slowly, as if tasting it, thinking about what this could mean. 'Are you trying to tell me-'

'Yes! I'm going to be a father!' Draco beamed. 'I have made a new Malfoy.'

 

It had taken Remus more than two weeks to get an appointment to see Mr Fudge. The former Minister had a small army of secretaries, clearly there to defend him against unwanted visitors. Severus had agreed with Lucius that it was wiser to let Remus ask to see Fudge, since he probably would flee if he had any idea that they were suspecting him of having tried his hand at murder. Fudge had to be suspicious by now, they had hidden Lucius away, but there had been no obituary or other announcements. Maybe Fudge wasn't aware of how long time the spell needed to work, it might even be different from case to case, depending on how strong the person who drank the spell was.

Fudge received them, sitting behind his desk, almost buried in scrolls and books. He looked well, as if the recent years had not taken their toll on him. He startled when he saw Severus walking in right behind Remus. 'Mr Lupin... I thought...' Mr Fudge sat down as a rather sneaky and unpleasant smile decorated his round face. 'Tea, of course,' Fudge said, not waiting for an answer. 'What can I do for you, gentlemen?'

'You look remarkably well, Fudge,' Severus purred. 'Your new job is becoming you well? Not overworked, I trust?'

'Thank you, no. I am not.' Fudge looked increasingly disturbed. 'It is very kind of you to inquire of my health, Professor, but I am in a bit of a hurry, so if we could get down to business.'

A secretary entered with a tray, and Fudge rose to fetch the tea. 'How do you take it,' he asked them.

'I'll take mine with milk. No sugar, no spell, please.' Severus' voice was cold as ice. 'And I think that Mr Lupin would like to have another cup than the one you just prepared. He is not fond of spells either.'

Fudge put the cup he was holding down. 'I have no idea what you are talking about, Snape. Are you by any chance taking up Albus Dumbledore's habit of seeing things that aren't there?'

'Oh, you mean like Voldemort? I guarantee you, Fudge, that he was very much _there_. Both my husband and I have the marks to prove it.' Severus smirked. 'Lucius sends his regards by the way. He was most adamant that I inquired about your health. He has not been feeling so well lately. We had to go through the most horrible trouble to cure him, isn't that so, Lupin?' Severus said as he turned to Remus.

Fudge still stood at the table, almost frozen.

'Yes, we did. Finding traces of already dissipated old magic when being surrounded by much stronger sources, was quite impossible. Until we summoned a couple of older Celtic deities. I tell you, Fudge, they were not very pleased with the creative use of spells. Gwynn ap Nudd was most concerned that a wizard was tapping into another wizards life-force. To say he was discontent is quite inadequate. But is is also a bit like trying to take over his work, being the ruler of the Otherworld and all. Most inconsiderate if you ask me.' Remus smiled. The way a wolf would smile just before its jaws closed around a particularly juicy rabbit. If a wolf was able to smile, that was.

'Sit down, Fudge,' Severus demanded. 'You look precisely as if somebody has just accused you of murder.' Severus tapped his lip with a long, potions-stained finger. 'Actually, that is why we are here, we would very much like to discuss that topic. Murder.' Severus got out of the chair. 'Please allow me to serve the tea. That way we can ascertain nothing... untoward makes its way into our cups. Tell me,' he purred, as he poured tea in clean cups, 'how long did you think it would take for Lucius to die? And did you really believe I would let you get away with harming what is rightfully mine to have and protect?'

With shaking hands, Fudge reached for the cup Severus offered him. He grabbed it and downed a couple of large gulps. 'Murder? Are you out of your mind? I have never... I thought he would die sooner!' With a terrified look at Severus, Fudge slammed a hand over his mouth.

'Oh. I am sorry. I didn't know you didn't take Veritaserum with your tea. My apologies.' Severus looked positively triumphant. 'While you are at it, would you mind telling me if you have tried to kill others that way?'

'No! Your husband was the first. I found the spell in a book in the basement.'

'Good, Fudge. Now we are getting somewhere. Lupin, would you mind collecting Mr Fudge's wand. Just to be certain that we have no more accidental murder attempts.' Severus paused as Remus took Fudge's wand. He didn't fight.

'And why, if I may ask, did you decide to kill my husband?' Severus continued.

'Because it is his fault that my life is ruined! I was a respected Minister before he helped He Who Must Not Be Named to hide his plans. If he hadn't used his position in our society to fool me, and let me believe that everything was fine, I would not have lost my seat! He deserved to die! He fooled us all, and it seems as if he has fooled you, too. He is a criminal, and Azkaban is far too good for him. If he at least had continued to bribe me... now I can't even afford to give my wife the smallest diamond for Christmas, and she is horribly demanding. And then this, this marital abomination you forced me to participate in, you and the Minister and Lucius Malfoy. You are despicable!'

'Thank you, Fudge. I appreciate your sentiments, especially if you would care to repeat them to an Auror.'

'I will prefer not to, but there really isn't much I can do, since you gave me that potion.'

'True. It is a bit annoying to be poisoned against one's will, isn't it, Cornelius.' Severus smiled a very nasty smile. 'Would you mind fire-calling Mr. Shacklebolt's office, Lupin? I am sure Kingsley would be happy to listen to whatever Mr Fudge has to say. We can of course ask him to elaborate on the subject as soon as Kingsley arrives. Now if you'll excuse me, I better find Lucius and tell him. I presume you can handle this yourself?' Severus bowed curtly to Fudge. 'Mr Fudge. I am so glad we came to an understanding. I would of course have loved using a couple of Unforgivables on you, but I assure you that Azkaban will feel much worse. Maybe I can persuade Kingsley to give you Lucius' former cell. Lots of fresh air and all that...' Severus turned on his heel and left, leaving a broken Fudge and a very smug Lupin to wait for the Aurors to show up. Severus hoped that Lupin had balls enough to offer Fudge some more tea.

 

'Love? Are you here?' Severus rushed into their apartment, hoping he would find Lucius. He was relieved they had been able to trace the wizard who had tried to end Lucius' life; now they could go out, not only outside, but out to Hogsmeade, to Diagon Alley, even to London or Salisbury or wherever in Wiltshire Lucius would like to go.

'Yes.' Lucius appeared in the doorway to their bedroom. 'How did it go?'

'It worked. We had him take Veritaserum, and he confessed to the murder attempt!' Severus felt a bit excited. It seemed as if the difficulties that lay ahead of them were nothing compared to this. He stepped up to Lucius and wrapped his arms around his still far too thin waist. 'He wanted revenge. Because he thought you were the sole wizard responsible for the deterioration of the wizarding world and Fudge's personal life in particular.'

'Hmm. Seems like a lot of people had revenge on their minds...' Lucius returned the embrace. 'I'm glad you got him to confess though, that means we don't have to worry more about that.' There were other things to worry about: Severus was holding him close now, but was that just relief or some deeper feeling? 'Come, let's sit down... and let's have something else but tea. I think I've developed a dislike for it.'

'You know, he actually tried to poison us. But I got him with the Veritaserum!' Severus grinned and looked like a little boy who just had a very large Christmas present. He let go of Lucius and took his hand, leading him to sit in the sofa. 'What would you like, then, love? Coffee? Or something else?' _Kisses, maybe_?

'Coffee sounds good. If it's your own and not the usual Hogwarts fare?' Lucius gave him a small wink. Who would have thought that Severus was such a snob when it came to coffee? He sat down in the sofa and relaxed.

'Of course it is our own. What did you think? I'd rather drink Dobby's bath water than the awful brew they make in the kitchen.' Severus desire to brew potions most certainly also extended to the need of brewing proper coffee from the most exquisite coffee beans known to mankind. Severus moved closer to Lucius and put an arm around his shoulder. 'I am glad we made Fudge confess. Now you can get out, go where you want to, without being on guard.' Severus smiled softly. 'Lucius?'

Lucius nodded and smiled back. 'Yes?'

It felt as they had reached a cross road. They had been through a lot together, and somehow it had made them friends again, lovers, even. It was just that Severus didn't know what to do with it. He felt no need to revenge himself on Lucius, not after the attempt on his life, it seemed as if Lucius had been exposed to enough of that to last a lifetime. Severus wondered briefly if Lucius had realised he had changed, that they both had. Severus' fingers drew patterns on Lucius' shoulder. He could feel the bones stick out still. 'What are we going to do now?'

'Now?' Lucius leaned a little closer, looking content. 'Now, we will have coffee and enjoy our victory.' Perhaps he was deliberately ignoring the wider range of Severus' question.

'But tomorrow, Lucius. What then. Or next month? Next year?' Severus was not going to let Lucius get away with this. They had been beating about the bush for a while. The trial Draco and Lucius were preparing would be held soon, the Wizengamot would probably see to it before Christmas. Severus was not going to let a divorce influence on what they decided. This was between the two of them, it had nothing to do with marriage contracts or divorces or anything else. This had to be about what they wanted. What they wished for, and they could not go on, pretending that nothing had changed.

'Next year?' Lucius looked away for a moment. 'I suppose we won't be living together anymore, if the Wizengamot decides in our favour. Things will change. I would still like to see you...' The question was only if Severus wanted to see him, if he wanted to continue their relationship without the confines of marriage imposed.

'Oh, there probably won't be time for that. I am busy here, you have your business to attend to... no. I don't think so.' So Lucius just wanted... something casual?'

'Ah.' Lucius quickly hid his disappointment. He should have known, of course. Severus had been much too forthcoming in regards to the divorce. 'Well, then I guess we know what we won't do next year, at least.' An awkward silence spread between them.

Severus leaned back, turning his head to look out the window. He could not look at Lucius right now. He had hoped things had changed. They had not. Lucius still regarded him as his lapdog, nothing more than a pet he could summon when he wanted it, and send away if he did not. Outside the afternoon darkened, the autumn sky was hung with dark grey clouds. Winter was approaching, there was snow in those clouds, Severus thought. He felt sad, as if something he had wished for had been his for a brief moment, then taken away. Cold... he felt so cold. He shivered, and removed his arm from Lucius' shoulder to pull his robe tighter around him.

'You are going back to the Manor, then?' Severus knew how stupid the question was, even before he had pronounced the full sentence.

'Yes,' Lucius said quietly. Where else would he go? 'When I'm strong enough... But I suppose you'll want me out as soon as possible?' This time, he was less successful in hiding the sad look on his face. 'I just hope we'll still be friends after all of this. I would miss you terribly otherwise.'

'You cannot move now. You need to eat properly, and I... someone needs to take care of you. You are still very weak! It will be far to dangerous.' Severus did of course not mention Draco, Gwenog or any House-elf as capable of taking care of Lucius. They probably would neglect something, busy as they would be with a child on the way; they could forget his potions, or the right amount of vegetables or... and Lucius couldn't sleep alone. 'And who is going to stay with you in the night? What if you get worse? No, Lucius! I will not allow it! It is my responsibility, since I saved your miserable life!' Severus' arm went back on Lucius' shoulder. 'You can move out if you like, but you will not be allowed to sleep alone! I explicitly forbid it!' Oh, that went well. The words fit perfectly well with Severus' wish to let Lucius go.

Lucius had listened to Severus' outburst of concern and there was a small smile on his face again. Perhaps there was still hope, if Severus cared so much about him? 'Well, I agree. You have greater knowledge than I do about these matters, of course, so I'll have to bow to your expertise. And I would feel much safer, not to mention happier, with you by my side.' He leaned into Severus' embrace as if to underline his statement about safety.

Severus buried his nose in Lucius' hair. He smelled wonderfully soap-scented, and then, under that scent, Lucius' own. Severus inhaled deeply, pulling Lucius closer. 'I am so glad you see the sensibility in this,' he murmured, his face half buried in Lucius' mane. 'Since Gwynn ap Nudd told me that making you happy will increase your strength, I have to obey. Who would want to deny a god what he wants? You see, there is no way you can just go back to the Manor after the divorce.' Severus' lips had moved, slowly, down to caress Lucius' cheek. 'At least not alone.'

Lucius turned his face to brush his own lips over Severus'. 'I like the sound of that... Shall we wait with coffee until tomorrow morning? I think there is something else I want right now.' He kissed Severus softly, while sneaking an arm around him.

'We cannot forget the physical exercise either. That would be negligence, indeed.' Severus smiled. Things looked better now. 'And I will agree to endure your haughty attitude and your arrogant manners, only to improve your health.' Severus rose and pulled Lucius up with him. 'I think it is time for your treatment now,' he whispered and caught Lucius' lips in a heated kiss.


	21. These Wounds I Had

Severus and Lucius entered Courtroom Two together, finding their seats. Draco was already there, and greeted them with a small smile, taking his father's hand. It was a large room, and it was filled with a large number of excited spectators whispering and giving them looks. It took a while before Lucius realised why the courtroom looked odd, but then he realised that it could only be because the chained chair that customarily stood in the centre was gone and a pleasant looking upholstered chair was put instead. He felt a reassuring touch on his arm, and looked at the man who might not be his husband for that much longer.

'Nervous?' Severus asked him, keeping his voice low.

Lucius gave him a somewhat strained smile. 'Not at all.'

A voice rang out, clear to all in the room: 'The Wizengamot is in session, to determine whether Mr Lucius Malfoy has been wrongfully treated under the first version of the Marriage Law, issued by the Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour on the nineteenth of December, last year.'

'Mr Malfoy,' the Chief Warlock spoke up, his dry and wizened voice sounding almost friendly, 'as I understand it, you claim that you were forced into a marriage that is wholly against your nature?'

Lucius stood up and walked into the centre, facing the assembled Interrogators and the Chief Warlock. 'I do, yes.' His eyes fastened on Minister Scrimgeour's face.

'Do you have anyone to speak for you?'

'Mr Percy Weasley.' Lucius heard the door at the back of the room open and footsteps closing. That would be Weasley, he knew.

'Let's listen to Mr Weasley then.' The Chief Warlock sat back in his chair and folded his hands on the table in front of him.

When Lucius had returned to the bench, he studied the faces of the people that would determine his fate while Percy laid out all the facts. He'd heard it all several times before and knew it almost by heart. It was more important now to try to see how the Wizengamot reacted. There were a few small nods, and he also noticed one or two frowns when Percy mentioned the fact that Lucius had been forced to bed Professor Snape regularly, against his will. But the Chief Warlock's face was inscrutable.

'What does the Ministry say to these accusations?'

Scrimgeour rose to his feet, eyebrows drawn together and a serious look on his face. 'It is a very unfortunate business. This was of course never the intended outcome, that something as unnatural as this should... Somehow, the draft of the Law was not appropriately proof-read and corrected, something that we always take great care to do. The person responsible for this lapse has of course already been chastised.'

'And yet,' one of the Interrogators said, 'this wrongful marriage was not automatically annulled, like one would have thought.'

'No. We could not do it. Mr... Professor Snape had already applied for and obtained Malfoy-'

'Mr Malfoy, if you please?'

Scrimgeour looked particularly sour. 'Very well, _Mister_ Malfoy's signature on the document. It was from that moment a magically binding contract, so there was no possible way to change it.'

'And you didn't just ignore it because you did not care about Mr Malfoy's well-being?' the Interrogator asked.

'No! Of course I wouldn't want to participate in letting such an... unnatural union happen. It does not exactly bring new children to the wizarding world, does it? It is disgust-'

'Thank you, Minister,' the Chief Warlock said, loudly. 'So we can easily determine that it was a small mistake, used cleverly to a cunning wizard's advantage?'

'Yes. I think that is the fact.'

'And there have been no more attempts to apply for similar unions?'

Scrimgeour shook his head, and pushed his glasses back on his nose, where they perched like transparent birds on a branch. 'I discovered the error even before the document from Mr Snape arrived.'

On the bench where Lucius and his family sat, Severus whispered, 'I thought it was the Granger woman who discovered it?'

On the Chief Warlock's left side one Interrogator rose. 'Well. This was indeed interesting. Thank you for being so cooperative, Minister Scrimgeour.' There was a slight pause. 'Any witnesses or other viewpoints? I thought we had actually Mr. Percy Weasley here as a speaker for Mr. Malfoy?'

'I'd like to call Mr Malfoy's husband, Professor Severus Snape,' Percy said as he quickly stepped into the center of the court room, motioning for Severus to step forward.

 

Severus squeezed Lucius' hand before he let go. 'I'll do my best,' he whispered to Lucius, 'to give you everything you need.' He cast a last glance at Lucius, briefly wondering why he looked so sad. This was what Lucius had wished for, for almost a year; to be free. Severus walked to the chair in the middle of the court room. 'I am he,' he said, as if people weren't able to recognise him.

'Please be seated,' Percy said.

'I'd prefer to stand, thank you,' Severus said, he knew he was better, more convincing, when he was allowed to walk, stand tall, in front of his audience. And this was what they were, the sheep. His audience, students that needed to be told. Severus didn't give one Knut for their integrity. The could all be bribed or scared or talked into any decision possible. He had seen that happen so many times. This had nothing to do with justice. The legal system of the Middle Ages were above what the wizarding world offered. Severus sighed. And this was what they had to rely on...

'You applied for Mr. Malfoy's hand in marriage last year? Why?

'First of all because it was possible. Because I immediately saw it as a chance to revenge myself for what Lucius Malfoy did to me when we were younger.'

'And what did he do?'

'I don't think it will be necessary to elaborate on that subject. It has nothing to do with the matter of this hearing.' Severus was sneering. He didn't want to let others know how weak he had been when he was young, so weak he had not been able to distinguish between right and wrong.

'Indulge me, Professor Snape. It might help others understand the severity of this.'

'He was the main reason - apart from my parents' marriage - that I joined the Dark Lord.'

Percy smiled, as if he was handed a particularly interesting law book. 'So you saw marriage as a punishment already then?'

'Yes.'

'And you wanted to punish Lucius Malfoy by marrying him? By succumbing him to ridicule, humiliation, something resembling a slave contract, not to speak of the weekly chore demanded by the Minister's brilliant interpretation of the law? The homosexual intercourse, as demanded in the version of the Marriage Law, Ministerial Decree #27881.1 of 19th December 2001, revised later to exclude the option of marrying a person of the same sex?'

'Yes.'

'And you have been married to him for almost a year now. That indicates that he has indeed fulfilled his obligations in that area?'

Severus smirked. He knew where Percy was going with this, nothing of what he asked came as a surprise to Severus. Only Severus' reply might come as a surprise to some. 'He has indeed. He had a period where he was ...indisposed. But apart from that: yes, Lucius Malfoy has performed his duties in- and outside the bed as required.'

Percy nodded, as if he did not know that neither Lucius, nor Severus, regarded the weekly demand as a chore - not more than they had increased the frequency to 'daily' instead of 'weekly'. 'But you said you wanted to revenge yourself? May I ask you why you are speaking up for Mr Malfoy, then?'

'Because love can never be a prison. Then it stops being love.'

'And you... love your husband?' Now Percy looked quite flabbergasted.

Severus considered for a moment not to answer the question. Then his eyes met Lucius'; he was looking at him, wide-eyed, surprised. Suddenly it didn't matter who knew. Nothing mattered but telling Lucius.

'Yes. I do.' On the bench, Lucius looked dumbfounded, as if he hadn't seen how Severus had changed, how their life had changed. How Severus' feelings had changed. Lucius was leaning against Draco, still weak, and his hand was wrapped around one of Draco's, squeezing it hard. 'I love him with all my heart.'

'And why do you want a divorce then?' Percy asked, trying to collect himself.

'I don't. But I cannot keep my husband as a prisoner, it will make me no better than the Ministry's employees, the ones that keep people in Azkaban, without ever having been there themselves, without _knowing_ how dreadful the place is. How it withers people. Cripples them. Would it be love if I sat at home, watching my beautiful husband wither and die; crippled, because I denied him the freedom it is in my power to give him? No, it wouldn't. I would be as bad as all of you, people who support keeping prisoners under circumstances that drive them to do anything to get out. Anything.'

Severus turned and looked at the judges. 'How can you say he entered into this willingly? Have you been there? Have you seen the place? Have you tried to sit there, year after year, freezing, hungry, bored, isolated from other people? It is torture. How can anyone praise how developed we are, how clever we are compared to Muggles when we allow such a disgrace in our society? I fought against Voldemort while you were all sitting at home, scared and passive, waiting for a child to save you. I fought against _him_ ,' Severus raised a hand and pointed at Lucius, '-against my friend to secure this world for you all. I was forced to kill the man who had taken me in when I was lost, the man who helped me redeem myself. I was willing to sacrifice everything, and I almost did.' Severus' voice dropped, now tired and low. 'I never regretted it even if I had to go through a lot of pain. Not until now. Not until I discovered that even if the Dark Lord vanished, his spirit still lives amongst us.'

A loud gasp sounded, as if the court room sighed. 'Yes. It does. Not in person, because I have no doubt he is dead. I carry the proof of that here.' Severus pulled up his sleeve, where now only the faint outline of the Dark Mark could still be seen. 'But the ruthless way he treated his enemies... that is what he left. You are no better than him when you choose to keep people in prison under circumstances you wouldn't even keep a dog. But to you it doesn't matter, because they - the prisoners - they are only criminals, without the right to redemption, or at least the means to have enough lifeforce left to seek forgiveness.'

Severus raised his head to look up at the judges' balcony and his voice rung through the courtroom. 'How can you say that Lucius Malfoy had a choice when I offered him marriage, then? You all pushed him into this. I didn't. It was all of you who made a whore out of him: he could sell his body to me and get a probation in return! I can give him back his freedom, can't I?' Severus was working up quite a rage. 'So you can put him back in Azkaban. The only problem is that what Lucius paid for his freedom is not something that can be given back. Can you make him forget that he had to bed me, if that is what he wants? Not without violating him further with mind-altering charms on all wizarding society. Can you make the act undone? Make sure that his body forgets that it had to offer its pliancy? No, you cannot. You offered him a deal, and he paid for it. Now see to it that he gets the pardon he has paid for with his body and his dignity!'

Severus looked at Lucius again, this time his eyes were soft. It was probably a surprise to the audience to find out that Severus Snape was actually able to feel. 'I have seen how life-force can be stolen, I suppose you all know how former Minister Fudge tried to kill my husband? Don't you think he has made amends for what he did during the war, now? He has been tortured in Azkaban, humiliated, almost killed, and had his life-force robbed from him. Isn't there a limit to how hard we are going to punish those we find guilty? Miscarriage of justice should be a rare occasion, not a habit!'

'Thank you, Professor Snape, for the thorough lecture.' Percy smirked. Professor Snape had done well, at least some of the judges were quite convinced, it seemed, judging from the looks they sent him. 'If you have nothing to add, please step down.'

Severus nodded and went back to the bench where he had sat earlier. Lucius was watching him closely with an expression mixed between anger and... something else.

 

'Did you have to use that word?' Lucius whispered as Severus sat down next to him. 'If what you said was true?' He took Severus' hand in his despite the frown on his face.

'It was for the best. They have to see- Oh...' Severus hesitated. 'What word?' He looked down at the hand that cradled his. It couldn't be that bad if Lucius still wanted to hold him.

'You called me a whore.'

There were spots of red on Lucius' cheeks, Severus could see when he looked up. 'I only did it to convince them to release you for good. I don't want you to go back there... I don't want to wait for you for five years - if you survive. I want you with me, now.' Severus entangled his fingers with Lucius' and bent forward, as if to kiss Lucius, then hesitated. 'You know now... that I would never take you for a whore, nor for revenge, or...' Severus' voice was pained.

Lucius looked searchingly into Severus' eyes. 'You would wait for me?' he asked quietly. 'Severus, you _did_ take me for revenge... I...' Now it was Lucius' turn to look down at their entwined fingers. 'You love me?'

'I believe I have waited for you for longer than I care to think about.' Severus had already realised that his attraction to Lucius had a lot to do with why he had claimed him, even if he hadn't known consciously then. 'I would not love you much if I couldn't wait five years. I would wait.' Severus raised a hand to turn Lucius' face up. 'I meant what I said. Maybe I should have told you earlier, I have known for a while, only I wasn't ready to tell you. I do love you. I love you so much that I can't think about anyone but you.'

Lucius was still for a moment, as if processing the words, then he closed the distance between them, catching Severus' lips in a kiss. When they finally pulled out of it, Lucius' face was flushed again, but not from confusion and indignation this time. 'Oh, Severus,' he whispered. That Severus would wait, that he felt so much for him, was a revelation. When had this happened? Why hadn't he seen it, from the way Severus had taken care of him, protected him? But he didn't ask, didn't allow Severus a moment to speak, just kept kissing him. Finally, when Lucius was short of breath, he broke the kiss for a moment, and met Severus' gaze with shining eyes. 'Love... yes.' What a fool I've been, that I didn't realise...' Lucius laughed and held Severus tighter. He didn't finish the sentence, but kissed his husband again.

It felt like the rest of the world disappeared around them, as if nothing else but kissing and touching held any meaning to them. Severus had no idea how long they had been lost in each other; eyes, touches, kisses. There probably was a world out there, but for now nothing else mattered. They registered vaguely that there were other witnesses, other interrogations, but their priorities and attentions were quite distracted by something vastly more interesting than a trial, and much more pleasant.

There was a loud cough that brought their attention away from the kiss. 'As I was saying, Mr Malfoy, Professor Snape, since all the evidence seems to have been laid before us, you can go home now, and we shall deliberate. You can expect a verdict within four weeks.'

Lucius looked a little embarrassed at having been so distracted, but he didn't let go of Severus' hand. People could think whatever they wanted to think; he didn't care now. Severus had said that he loved him, and that brought their future into a new light, a light that he thought he'd like very much.

They walked out of the courtroom, Draco at their side, and after a few words with him, Severus and Lucius Apparated home.

As soon as they had closed the door behind them, Lucius pulled Severus close, not even giving him time to remove his coat. He needed to feel Severus close, to touch him and kiss him. He needed to feel that this was true... and he needed a moment to sort out what he was feeling as well. Severus' lips were soft and pliant, welcoming the deep kiss, and Lucius sighed. He didn't want to leave this behind.

'Severus...' Lucius smiled as he looked as his husband. 'What are we going to do? Have we both been fools?' He brought a hand up to caress Severus' cheek. 'I had no idea you felt like this... if I had I would have tried to tell you, or show you.'

'Show me what?' Severus looked a little suspicious.

'That I love you too.'


	22. A Lunch Before Christmas

They didn't speak much about the hearing. The divorce hung between them as a threat or a promise, and it seemed as if neither of them had yet decided which. One thing they did talk about, though, was the fact that they had finally admitted to each other that their plans had gone wrong. What should have been revenge from Severus and manipulation from Lucius' side had back-fired horribly. They were both changing since they now had to see each other as a couple, not as enemies.

Despite divorcing, they were acknowledging that they were, truly, lovers. Percy had explained that if the Wizengamot ruled that they could end the marriage, they had to move apart within a week after the ruling and stay apart until the magic had time to work. It was only possible to keep a small window of time open, during which they could change such a bond. The Wizengamot would have to adjust the deep magic of the contract - not an easy task. What they did after that time was completely up to them. Did they want to continue their relationship outside a marital bond, they were free to do so. That was if the verdict was in their favour.

Christmas was approaching, and both the Muggle and the Wizarding world were dressing up in its finest. As usual (probably to honour Albus, who had always liked Christmas) Minerva made the Great Hall look like a collection from a fair for insane goldsmiths. Far too much red and gold, Severus thought, and insisted that nothing but blue (that he liked more than green) and silver came inside Lucius' and his rooms. He was, however, at a loss what to do regarding Christmas. They had no idea when they were going to move apart, and to be honest neither of them wanted to think of it, since they were quite comfortable where they were.

That morning, Severus was met by the sight of a tree in their living room when he stepped out of the bedroom. His arguments were quickly and efficiently silenced by Lucius kissing him and then telling him that of course they had to have a Christmas tree of their own. There had always been one in Lucius' home, and now that he was out of Azkaban, he saw no reason not to keep that tradition.

'It will be nice, Severus,' Lucius said and smiled. 'Get into the Christmas spirit now, because you'll need it.'

Severus gave him a suspicious look.

'We have to buy presents.' Lucius looked as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do. 'And I have invited a couple of friends to meet us for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. Just to further the Christmas spirit, you know.'

'Lunch and presents? What for?' Severus really didn't like Christmas much, and he thought that all that nonsense with presents and spirit was ridiculous. Couldn't they just buy presents for each other at some other time of year?

Obviously not, because Lucius insisted.

 

They walked out of Hogwarts, but when they stepped outside the grounds Severus looked down the road, towards Hogsmeade. 'Didn't you and Draco arrange for that wand-maker, Gregorovitch's son, to move to Hogsmeade?' he asked, and Lucius nodded. 'I think I'd like to see how his business is going.' The corners of his mouth twitched slightly, as if a smile had tried to surface, but not been successful.

Gregorovitch and Son was leaning against Zonko's on one side and Honeydukes on the other. Draco had really found the perfect location for the new shop. It wouldn't take long before it would be the main supplier of high quality wands in Northern Britain. Ollivander would soon regret the way he had treated Lucius. They stepped closer, looking at the nice display in the window. It was - contrary to Ollivander's - a nice, clean and elegantly furnished shop, and the Eastern European craftsmanship was more inclined towards the experimental. If nothing else, Ollivander was extraordinarily boring when it came to materials for wands.

'Isn't it time you get another wand, love,' Severus asked before they opened the door. 'You can of course use the one I gave you as long as you want to, but I'd rather give you one, one that suits you perfectly.' Severus almost snarled at himself mentally. He was getting soppy. But he had to admit there seemed to be a reason for that Christmas gift exchange; it felt nice to be able to give Lucius something he wanted.

Lucius smiled in response. 'That's not a bad idea.' It had been quite the awful experience to see his wand broken, and even if Severus' old wand did work for him, he'd much rather have one of his own. A faint smell of polished wood met them when they stepped inside, and a thin, dark-haired man smiled at them from behind the counter.

'Welcome gentlemen! Mr Malfoy! So nice to see you again. How can I help you?'

'We would like to purchase a new wand for Mr Malfoy,' Severus said and allowed his gaze to glide over the neat shelves.

'Certainly, sir.' Gregorovitch looked for a moment at Lucius, not like people usually looked at him, but as if he was searching for something on the other side of him, eyes slightly unfocused. Then he turned and, muttering to himself in his own language, touched several boxes before finally pulling one out and setting it on the counter in front of Lucius.

Severus wondered for a moment if one's success as a wand-maker was more dependent on the ability to find the right wand for the right wizard than actual craftsmanship. He had never heard of anybody who had had to go through all of Ollivander's wands, most had never tried out more than four or five.

Lucius picked the wand up out of the box and held it for a moment, just feeling the weight of it in his hand, how it vibrated faintly as the wand connected with his own magic. He could feel it as a tingle in his hand and arm, and was reminded of how it had actually felt to hold his old wand. It wasn't the same of course, but still different from using Severus'. He cast a small charm and smiled at how right the wand felt.

'Better?' Severus wrapped an arm around Lucius' waist. It seemed as if the wand fitted him nicely. 'Are you sure it is the right one?'

'It feels good, yes.' Lucius looked up at Gregorovitch. 'Do you have any other that you think might be suitable?' The man nodded and went in search for another wand.

When he'd found it, he offered it to Lucius who took it like he had the other one. He cast the same charm as previously, to be able to compare them properly. This wand was perhaps a little flashier, more elaborately carved, but there was something missing; it just didn't feel as good in his hand.

'No. The first one was better,' Lucius said and replaced the wand in its box. He took up the first one again and smiled. 'Yes, this is the one.'

'Are you becoming a simple man, love? I see that I might have rubbed off on you.' Severus smirked. 'Now you are even preferring a simple wand to the more extravagant. You are certain you are feeling well?' Severus leaned in and kissed Lucius on the cheek, not caring about whether they had a spectator or not. 'But if that is the one you want...' Severus turned to the young Gregorovitch and signed a scroll that would withdraw the rather large sum of Galleons from it. It clearly wasn't just any wand Lucius had chosen, if one were to judge from the price. 'What have you used as a core?' Severus growled at the shop-owner. 'Diamonds?'

Gregorovitch just smiled calmly. 'No diamonds, sir. A claw from a Quintaped. Very hard to get. It has to be taken from a living specimen so that the magic in it is still fresh and strong.'

'A Quintaped? You are a bit avant-garde with those wand materials, aren't you?' At least it explained why the wand was so extraordinarily expensive; however, it didn't explain why Gregorovitch Jr was still alive after having pulled a claw out of the animal's paw. 'I rest my case,' he said, dragging Lucius close with an arm around his waist. 'You are infallible when it comes to finding the most expensive things to purchase, without even knowing that it is.'

Lucius just smiled at Severus and then looked closer at his newly bought wand, quite impressed with it now. 'Isn't the island they're on Unplottable?' he asked.

'Yes. But such trivialities can't stop a wand-maker.' Gregorovitch looked pleased with their reaction. 'It was a pleasure to sell you a wand, Mr Malfoy.'

'It was a pleasure doing business with you. I'm looking forward to seeing your shop thrive at the expense of that little place of Ollivander's in Diagon Alley.' Lucius slipped the wand into his robe as they left the shop. He was very satisfied. Not only had he got a nice wand, but also seen to it that he would destroy Ollivander sooner or later. Revenge was such a nice dish, no matter if it was served hot or cold. 'Thank you, Severus.' He smiled and gave Severus a light kiss, feeling happy to finally have a wand that was his own again, to be a whole wizard. 'Now, what do you want for Christmas?'

Severus really didn't know, except Lucius naked in his bed, but since Lucius had invited Percy Weasley and his wife, together with Minerva, Draco, Gwynog and the bloody werewolf for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, that was not something he could have right away... but later. Severus tried to chase the nice images of Lucius, moaning under him, away. That would be quite clever, since he would like not to splinch himself as they Disapparated for Diagon Alley.

'Maybe your... services for an hour - in a secluded place,' Severus smirked, as they appeared out of thin air with a loud pop in an alley close to the Leaky Cauldron. 'Or a Hippogriff. A baby's arm holding an apple?' He smiled as Lucius' expression. 'I have what I want, at least for a couple of weeks more. If you need to get me something other than that, you choose. As long as it is not socks.'

'Duly noted. No socks.' Lucius winked at him. He already had a few ideas, but he would have a look around Diagon Alley to see if he found the perfect gift for Severus. They stepped into the Leaky Cauldron and found Draco and Gwenog there already.

'Gwenog, dear.' Lucius smiled warmly at her. 'You look positively radiant.' Amazing what a miniature Malfoy could do for a woman's appearance, not that it had been bad earlier. Quite the contrary. But now Lucius found it easier to think of her as part of the family, the mother of his grand-child.

'Thank you. You don't look too bad either. Less like a scarecrow and more like a Malfoy these days.' The beautiful black girl in an expensive dark red robe smiled at Lucius, almost as arrogant as he.

'For a woman who will look like an inflated Hippopotamus in a few months, you are remarkably forward,' Severus growled at Gwenog. His lover did not look like a scarecrow! 'Just hope for the baby to come out looking like a Malfoy, girl, and not some over-muscled Quidditch Beater.' Severus stepped forward, squeezing Draco's shoulder briefly, then sat down at the table they had reserved. 'Well, what are you waiting for? Sit down,' he demanded. 'I would like to have lunch today.'

Lucius smiled fondly at him as he took his place next to him. He had a feeling that in time, Severus and Gwenog would grow to like each other. They were equally temperamental. Exactly at the agreed upon time, Percy Weasley appeared with his wife at his side, and Minerva McGonagall and Remus Lupin behind them. Their table became quite busy as the newcomers sat down while, at the same time, the serving staff tried to set out their food. Lucius took advantage of the light confusion to place a hand on Severus' thigh, giving it a light squeeze.

Severus sent Lucius a glare, he didn't mind a discreet display of affection. Hell, he had kissed Lucius in front of all Hogwarts, but he wasn't certain that being groped in public was to his liking. However, Severus didn't push Lucius' hand away but whispered - after he had greeted Minerva kindly, Percy and Penelope cordially, and Lupin coolly - that he would love to see how Lucius would be able to eat like this, or if he had other suggestions on how he could fill his mouth.

Lucius just smiled serenely at him. 'I can always withdraw my hand when I have need for it. I think we will save me eating from your hand to a moment when we are alone.' He found Severus' look amusing. Lucius had no intention of doing such a thing, of course, but it was fun to tease his lover.

'Oh, I'll have you eating out of my hand very soon, love.' Severus smiled - resembling a large cat on the prowl. 'Minerva, what have you done to yourself?' Severus decided to ignore Lucius and pay attention to their guests. 'You seem... content.'

'Oh, Remus and I just decided to use the Marriage Law to our advantage. I don't mind a young werewolf at Hogwarts. Especially not this young werewolf.' Minerva smiled and put her hand over Remus'.

Severus looked as if he were going to die. He knew he had told Minerva should take advantage of the Marriage Law. He knew he had even had the thought that Minerva would be woman enough to leash the wolf, but... no. They couldn't do this to him? He looked at Minerva again, she looked... good, with her long black hair down, and a pair of spectacles slightly more modern than the ones she usually wore. He looked from Remus to Minerva, then back again. No.. that was... 'Have you gone insane? That is disgusting!' Now the world had come to an end, this was decidedly appalling!

Then Lupin couldn't hold back and cracked up, laughing. 'Pay up, Minerva, I told you we could make him believe it.'

Lucius laughed with the others and raised his glass towards Minerva and Remus. 'A toast in your honour. That was a convincing jest. I think you scared us all for a moment there.' He moved his hand from Severus' leg up to put it on top of his hand on the table instead, patting it lightly.

'Oh, but I didn't say it was a jest,' Remus grinned, 'just that we could make Severus believe it.' Remus glanced at Minerva, as if they indeed shared something secret.

'Just don't involve me in it.' Severus growled, and pushed Lucius' hand away. 'I'd have the wolf de-clawed were I you, Minerva. And just don't tell me! Anything!' Severus dug into the roast and potatoes, ignoring the company for a while. Typical Gryffindors. Show-offs! He put his fork down, and turned to Percy. 'Mr. Weasley, how are you? The Minister has not made things uncomfortable for you, has he, since you were speaking up for Lucius at the hearing?'

'No, he has been too busy covering up that Granger was the one who found the error he'd made. She is not likely to have a brilliant career in the Ministry, I tell you. What a pity my brother have to live with her. He will probably be rather unhappy, since the woman can be quite annoying when in a bad mood. I was of course helping the minister along the way with legal advice to get him out of this as easy as possible.' Percy smirked. It was clear that the blind admiration for authority figures Percy had had earlier - for Ministers especially - had faded somewhat.

'Did you ever consider that you could have fitted quite well in Slytherin?' Lucius asked. The young man had turned out to be remarkably resourceful, not at all like his useless family. Lucius was even happier to find out that the rude Weasley who had offended him in public, together with the Muggle girl, would indeed have a troubled married life in the future. Lucius smiled kindly at Percy. 'You have really been a great help, Mr. Weasley. I am sure we can do business in the future.'

Percy looked as if someone had just instated a very complicated and bureaucratic rule for him to administer. 'It was my pleasure, Mr. Malfoy.'

'I can think of a thing that would fit well into a Slytherin, too,' Severus whispered in Lucius' ear, and smirked at the assembled wizards who were clearly more interested in food than what Severus was whispering about. 'Maybe you'd like to touch it?' Severus really had no idea why he suddenly needed to tease Lucius so much, but maybe the fact that Lucius' hand was back on his thigh, caressing and... arousing him, had something to do with it?

Lucius arched an eyebrow and looked down at his food. He used one hand to eat with and the other to touch Severus' leg. Slowly, he moved his hand to the inside of his lover's thigh. Lucius knew exactly what Severus would like to put into him, and he quite enjoyed this little game.

 

The lunch turned out to be quite nice. Severus was briefly amused with himself, wondering if he had missed something by never making any real friends before, apart from the few Slytherins at school. Even that sodding Lupin was almost bearable, when he was experienced in limited amounts of time. He also had helped save Lucius' life, a fact that cut him some slack with Severus. Under the table, Lucius continued his attempt to drive Severus insane, and as soon as they had finished the delicious lunch, Severus rose and dragged Lucius with him. 'We have some Christmas shopping left to do, so we have to leave.' Their guests didn't even look surprised. There were some advantages to being known both as a misanthrope and a rude person.

Lucius didn't seem the least bit surprised either, when they stopped briefly at the corner outside the Leaky Cauldron to pull their cloaks tighter against the December cold. 'Nice to see you so eager to go shopping for once,' he said and smiled.

'That's not what I care about,' Severus growled and pushed Lucius backwards into the alley just behind them. He pinned him against the wall where the shadows hid them from most passers-by. Lucius still didn't resist him, and Severus knew that Lucius had perhaps counted on him doing something like this. But it didn't matter; that he was predictable in the eyes of his lover wouldn't stop him from taking what he needed now. Severus kissed Lucius hard, letting him feel what the slow caresses under the table had done to him. Not before they both were short of breath did Severus let go and stepped back.

' _Now_ we can go shopping.'


	23. A Letter of Resignation

It was eight days left to Christmas. The presents Lucius and Severus had bought were waiting under the tree, even though Lucius thought he'd already received the best present already: his new wand.

They were having breakfast, as usual a substantial meal (bacon, tomatoes, sausages, scrambled eggs, kidneys, beans, toast and butter) partly to fatten Lucius up, partly to still Severus' large appetite. They had just finished their coffee when the Owls arrived. They brought two letters with them: one addressed to Severus and one to Lucius.

Severus was feeding the birds the rest of the sausages while Lucius turned his letter over a few times, but didn't open it. It was from the Ministry, he saw from the seal on the back. He put it down on the table. 'Where is your letter from?' he asked Severus.

 

'The Ministry.' Severus sent the owls away and took his letter.  
'Ah. What do they want?' Lucius didn't think the Ministry would send the outcome of the hearing about the Marriage Law to them both, since it was he who had brought it to the Wizengamot.

Severus broke the seal and unfolded the parchment to read. He looked up at Lucius with a nasty smile. 'It's from Weasley. He wanted to tell me that Cornelius Fudge have been sent to Azkaban. He made a full confession to the Aurors. Since we were involved in the capture of him, he thought I should be informed so I can let you know as well.'

'Excellent.' Lucius felt a surge of satisfaction at this news. Fudge had, in the end, proven to be quite traitorous, not as grateful for his generous contributions to Fudge's vault and career as Lucius had thought him to be. 'I think the fresh air will do him good. So will the damp and the loneliness, the treatment by the guards, and the barely edible food.' The mental image of the former Minister in that kind of environment was one that would bring much joy to Lucius in the future, he thought.

'Lucius! You are gloating, you know. Azkaban is not a very nice place, even for a murderer.'

Lucius just smirked. Fudge only got what he deserved.

'Aren't you going to open your letter?' Severus put a hand on Lucius' arm.

Lucius held back the sigh and picked the folded parchment up. He realised that he wasn't much interested in what they had to say. Oh, he knew that he should be anxious to find out that he was granted the divorce, that he had his freedom and wouldn't be connected to Severus anymore, not go down in history as the Malfoy married to another man... He tried to detect a flicker of that curiosity inside him and opened the letter. After quickly scanning the few lines of ink, he then refolded it and put it down.

'Is it bad news? Did they turn you down?' Severus couldn't read the look on Lucius' face.

'No.' Lucius smiled faintly. 'We have one week to move apart, and when we do, the divorce will take effect, breaking the bond. At midnight, the 24th December we have to have moved, have each our home, for the divorce to take place.'

'Oh.' There wasn't much more to say. Severus knew well that there were a lot of things he _wanted_ to say, but couldn't. _Stay. Don't leave me. I love you. I cannot live without you_. It was all things he wanted to repeat over and over, he was almost willing to beg, he who had never begged for anything before in his life but once. Only this was what Lucius wanted, and there was no way, not with the realisation Severus had made, that he would keep Lucius as his prisoner, even if the prison was pleasant and warm.

'We can think about that later.' Lucius got up and pulled Severus to his feet to embrace him. 'I have this sudden urge to hold you, and touch you,' Lucius slid a hand down Severus' back, '-and kiss you.' He pressed his lips to Severus', gently coaxing them apart so he could feel and taste that clever tongue, which so often had driven him out of his mind from lust.

Severus let everything he couldn't make himself say, every feeling, pour into the kiss. He welcomed Lucius' tongue, tasted his red lips as if they were the sweetest fruit, and to Severus they were. He drank from the hot mouth invading his, caressed and stroked Lucius' tongue with his own, letting himself drown in the kiss as his hands strayed like playing puppies over Lucius' body. He told Lucius everything, using his body to speak, to show how far he was lost, how deep his feelings were. As they finally broke apart, black eyes locked with grey, tenderness and love mirrored in them. Severus smiled; a melancholic smile, a smile to chase away the bittersweet feeling deep in his heart. If fate ever had wanted to spit sarcastically in Severus Snape's face, it would never have found a more exquisite way to do it than this. To finally love, and then not have love fully, that was fate at its worst. Severus had never wanted to marry for romantic reasons; it had never meant anything to him, not until now. He felt as if he were to lose something precious. He had at last realised that the magical bonding meant something to him; that he was proud to be Lucius Malfoy's husband.

'Let's go to bed,' Severus said.

'I like how your mind works.' Lucius began opening Severus' robes.

'I am suddenly under the impression that you are noticeably more interested in how another part of my body works,' Severus moaned as Lucius' hand slid over his cock, already hard from the wonderful kiss they had shared.

'That's because through it I can make you moan and sigh and squirm... and come.' Lucius pushed the robe off Severus' shoulder to let it fall to the floor. 'I especially like that part.' He kissed him again while dragging him into the bedroom, then pushed him down on the bed to continue the disrobing by pulling off Severus' shoes and socks.

As soon as he was naked, Severus reached for Lucius, pulling at his clothes to get them off him. He needed to feel his lover's body against him now, needed to feel warm skin and hard muscles under his hands. His fingers found their way to the smooth chest as it was revealed, soon pinching and teasing Lucius' nipples into hard nubs. When Lucius closed his eyes, Severus took advantage of this moment of unfocused attention, and flipped Lucius over onto his back. He pinned him down, pushing his wrists against the mattress as he kissed and bit and licked Lucius' neck and shoulders, as far down as he could reach without letting go. 'Mine, he growled, so low that Lucius could barely hear the words. 'Mine.'

Lucius moaned and pushed his hips up against Severus, trying to get some kind of friction, a light rubbing against him, something, anything. That Severus claimed him like this now didn't bother him, in fact, it felt good that Severus desired him this much. 'Yes,' he whispered instead. 'Yours. Take me.'

Severus hesitated for a moment, trying to control the burning desire he felt. He wanted Lucius so much, not only now, but today, tomorrow, next year. Until death - and beyond that. He was deeply in love, and he paused to look at Lucius, to let him understand what he wanted to claim, and to let him see the sadness he felt because he could not _have_. Lucius' body, yes. His company. But he wanted it all. Body, soul - an eternity with the man he had come to love so intensely. Only he could not speak the words. He had promised Lucius to set him free and, because Severus for the first time in his life loved unconditionally, there was no way he could go against Lucius' wishes.

But he would take what he was offered, and the desire and pleasure and tenderness were more than he had ever hoped for.

Severus breathed in deeply, then kissed Lucius; a long lingering kiss, before he lay down, pressing his body against his lover, letting warm skin slide over skin, letting hands explore what he already knew so intimately. 'I love you,' he whispered as they broke apart. 'I love you so much.'

'I love you too.' Lucius brushed Severus hair back and grabbed it at the back of his head, pulling him close for another kiss. He didn't want to think now, only wanted to feel and enjoy what they had together. Thinking only brought pain and confusion; it was not something he wanted to bring into his and Severus' bed. Lucius had thought he'd feel happy about the Wizengamot's ruling, but his reaction had surprised him - sadness and regret had no place when he was supposed to celebrate his freedom. He couldn't fathom why he would feel regret over dissolving their marriage when they had decided to stay lovers, regardless. But the kiss helped. The feeling of Severus' tongue against his own, the familiarity of those soft, wet caresses that they brought back and forth between them, soothed the feeling of loss. Lucius let go of Severus' hair and let his hands wander over his back instead, trying to drown himself in the wonderful sensations.

For a while they were silent, only the sound of kisses, of caresses, were between them; hands stroking, touching every bit of naked skin. Slowly Severus spread Lucius out under him; a leg pushed up, a charm whispered. 'I love you,' Severus told Lucius again, kissing his mouth, his cheeks, his neck, before he entered Lucius carefully, taking into possession what was his, what he wanted so badly to be his. The sadness between them, the loss they both felt, became a dance; body moving against body, moving them both towards a deep pleasure, an understanding of untold needs. Every touch, every kiss was a declaration of their love for each other; a promise that they would belong together, even if apart.

Lucius groaned and sighed, moving with his lover, hooking his legs around Severus' waist and trying to pull him deeper inside. He slid a hand down Severus' spine, then dragged his nails up over it as Severus found his prostate. 'Yes!' The pleasure spread lightning-fast through his body, like molten gold filling his veins - precious and lush, sparkling and hot - and made his skin flush, his limbs tingle and his toes curl. Lucius tilted his head back, exposing his throat for Severus' hot kisses, while every thrust into him pushed him further and further into bliss, chasing away every coherent thought. The taut muscles in Severus' back were playing under Lucius' hands, strong and undeniably masculine; the pleasure kept building, and soon the tension inside Lucius was almost more than he thought he could bear.

They had no haste, weren't chasing the orgasm; it just slowly rolled over them; a calm, deep pleasure, an ocean of sensations; a lazy wave of relief and release, prolonged by their languid movements.

They did not let go of each other, but stayed together, embracing, as the tremors subsided and transformed into a tenderness, into soft eyes and soft kisses. Soft words were whispered against sweaty skin. Neither of them seemed to want to break apart; it was as if the letter Lucius had received had underlined and enforced their need to be together, to touch and let their bodies express the words they could not speak.

'You're a dangerously delicious man, Severus,' Lucius whispered and smiled. The grey in his eyes reflected no cold now; it was all thawed by Severus' gifts of pleasure and love.

'And you're an innocent lamb, of course... all virtue.' Severus smiled back, pleased that Lucius found him delicious, not that he was entirely certain that he understood how.

'Hardly. And you took the last of my virtue... and I don't want it back. You can keep it, love. I know it's in good hands.' Lucius kissed him. Severus had indeed taken good care of him, never giving up, putting hurts away when Lucius was sick, despite the harsh words he had thrown at Severus in anger earlier; he couldn't have wished for a more loyal and dedicated lover.

'As I remember it you just exchanged it for mine.' Severus lips curled in a satisfied smile at the thought of their first fumbling attempts at deflowering each other. 'A bit more pleasurable, as I recall it. But not by much.' He kissed Lucius again and then again, just for good measure. 'You see why I cannot let you go? You fulfil my needs in the most perfect way, and I have absolutely no intentions of using time to train yet another student in that topic - especially not since I have one of the prettier varieties in my bed.' A quite awkward way of telling Lucius how much he cared for him, how much he loved him. But that was how it had been; Severus forgot all eloquence when it came to mentioning his love for Lucius. If it was because of the insecurity of their relation, he did not know. It was probably better to let his body talk, a language they both understood.

Severus went back to kissing Lucius and that left no room for misunderstandings between them.


	24. Day of Sorrow, Night of Goodbyes

The table was set. The food that had appeared from the kitchens smelled deliciously. Yet for all its holiday cheer, it was with a heavy heart Lucius sat down opposite Severus. He put on a smile, though. This was their last evening together as husband and husband, he knew, and he wanted to remember it fondly.

'This looks nice,' Lucius said and unfolded his napkin. 'Perhaps Christmas at Hogwarts isn't so bad after all; it does have you.' He looked appreciatively at Severus who was wearing new robes - dark blue velvet - just like he was. His husband definitely looked nice.

Severus leaned back against the chair, looking at the excessive meal in front of them. 'It seems as if the House-elves wanted to make sure there would be at least ten or eleven things you liked.' Their small dining table was filled with bowls and plates and silver-plated containers in various sizes, holding almost any Christmas-related dish known to House-elves. Candlelight flickered, little flames were reflected in the lush silver ware and chandeliers. At least their farewell-dinner was stylish, Severus thought, smiling, trying to cover up the emptiness he felt. 'I think the little buggers might have taken a liking to you, in spite of Dobby's dislike. I am amazed none of them have yet tried to offer you clothes. Turkey or roast?' he asked, holding out a hand to take Lucius' plate to serve him.

'Turkey, thank you.' Lucius gave him his plate and watched as Severus carved the bird. It reminded him of other Christmas meals, in another time and with another family. Severus was his family now, since Draco had married and had a baby on the way, which of course was his priority, not his father. But Lucius knew that Draco and Gwenog would welcome him home to the Manor tonight, and Severus... Severus would always be his friend, apart from being the man that he for some strange reason had grown to love. He accepted the plate back and put vegetables, roast potatoes and cranberry sauce on it as well. 'I do believe that they have succeeded in finding my favourites, yes.' Lucius still hadn't entirely shaken off the feeling of always being hungry since his ordeal.

Severus dished roast, sausages, potatoes and gravy on his plate. He looked at the food. He wasn't really hungry; somehow the fact that he would be a divorced man come midnight didn't sit well with him, nor with his appetite. He managed to eat a little and sipped the red wine slowly. Maybe it had been a mistake to have this dinner - maybe it was just to drag things out, to prolong the pain. Severus had to admit to himself that he wasn't entirely comfortable with this. But he wanted Lucius to be happy, and if a luxurious Christmas dinner, before he was granted the freedom he needed, was what Lucius wanted... then dinner and freedom it was.

They ate in silence. Neither of them seemed to be as eloquent as they usually were. They only spoke to ask for the wine or more gravy. No, they should not have done this, Severus thought, no matter if it made Lucius happy. Lucius should just have gone back to the manor to have dinner with Draco. Severus put his fork down. 'I am not really hungry. Maybe it would be better if you had dinner somewhere else? It is still early and I am sure your House-elf can manage.' Severus considered briefly why the things he said - when it was about Lucius and their relationship - never sounded like the things he meant. He didn't want to burden Lucius with the sadness of their divorce, not when his soon-to-be former husband felt so happy about it.

Lucius paused in his chewing as he looked up at Severus, then swallowed. He had a hard time believing that Severus would be so eager to see him out of the door after the words they had said to each other, and what he saw on Severus' face seemed to confirm that. 'Really? I happen to think this is rather nice. Besides, we haven't had pudding yet, so I can't leave.' Lucius smiled. He didn't care about Christmas pudding, what he wanted was one more taste of Severus. He rose from the chair and walked around the table to lean down over Severus. 'I want an early Christmas present... one you have already promised me,' he whispered and turned Severus' face up so he could kiss him. 'You.'

'Lucius, please... don't make this...' Severus could not hide the pain he felt. Feelings like hate and disgust and contempt he had been able hide so well before the Dark Lord, before the Order. But now? It was impossible to hold back his feelings, feelings he never thought he would be able to have. 'Don't make this worse. It is bad enough as it is, do we have to...' Severus turned his face away. He couldn't bear that Lucius could see how his heart ached for someone he couldn't have. Yes, they would be lovers, be together when... when Lucius wanted them to. But this - the closeness and the feeling of being a couple, the deep connection Severus felt - that might disappear. Severus did not want it to. He collected himself. Lucius should not see him fall apart. He didn't care for Severus' pain.

Pushing his chair back, then looking up at Lucius, Severus sighed. 'And what makes you think I will give myself to you? As I see it, you just want a gift you can return and get something better.' The tone of voice was about as pleasant as a razor, and just as sharp. Severus hid his pain in arrogance.

Lucius arched an eyebrow. 'Actually, I have sampled this particular gift for a while - looked at it, tried it, tasted it,' he smiled at the thought of the times he had sucked Severus off, and enjoyed it. 'I know I want it. I know that it's the best there is.' He closed the distance between them again and brushed his lips over Severus'. 'I want to feel you inside me... and perhaps I can give you something back?' He took one of Severus' hands and straightened up, pulling his lover with him. 'Please?'

'I can't see why I should indulge you. You are a spoiled brat, used to getting all you want far too easy. But I _am_ a Slytherin.' Severus smiled, not all pleasant. 'So I want to know what I get in return.' Severus couldn't tell Lucius no. He still suffered from uncertainty - insecurity. What if Lucius had only pretended? What if this was the last time, if Lucius had just played him as he played everybody else? Severus sighed and shook his head. Obviously Lucius wouldn't let him alone before he had had what he wanted. 'So... show me. I want a sample of my gift before I agree to let your have your way with me.' Severus wrapped a lock of Lucius' soft hair around his hand, pulling it slightly. Lucius made a nice moan at the pull. 'Maybe if you went on your knees and showed me...'

Lucius looked surprised at first at Severus' words, but then he just sank to his knees in front of his lover. 'Like this?' he asked, a small smile playing on his lips. He didn't seem to be adverse to the thought of giving Severus a sample... he had told Severus that he would have liked to show him that he loved him when they came back from the hearing at the Wizengamot. And now he had his chance, again.

He leaned forward and pressed his face against Severus' crotch, moving his nose and chin over it, rubbing lightly. 'Or like this?'

'Ah... yes. I think I'd like a sample of that - then I can decide if I want more.' Severus combed his fingers through Lucius' hair, sliding a finger along his jaw. 'But maybe you shouldn't wear all those clothes?' Severus sighed at the look in Lucius' eyes, a look of lust and desire. Merlin, his lover was gorgeous! Severus could feel his cock harden as Lucius rubbed against it, soft wool and cotton against the velvet skin underneath. Severus wanted to feel Lucius' hand there, or his warm mouth. 'Maybe you should show me a selection of what I can have for Christmas, then?' Severus purred, forgetting his sadness, chased away by Lucius' gentle touch.

'Mm...' Lucius raised his head and smiled. He liked the sound of Severus' voice now, the sharpness and animosity was gone, and left was the sensual note, there for him only. He got to his feet, as smoothly as he had knelt and began undressing. While he did so, he took a step back, to let Severus have a better view. He thought back to their first night in these rooms, when he'd been forced to strip for for his new husband. He'd been so angry, then, felt such a need to show that he was not feeling the intended humiliation... and now, he was becoming aroused instead.

He let the last of his clothes fall to the floor and stood naked before Severus, enjoying the way that he looked at him, before he stepped close again and got back onto his knees. Once again, he pressed his face to Severus' body, nuzzling the growing cock through the fabric. 'You can have all of this,' he murmured against it.

Groaning, Severus quickly freed his cock for Lucius to take. 'Suck me,' he whispered. 'Show me how much you like it.'

At first, Lucius held Severus' gaze as he licked at the head, but soon he closed them, focusing on the feel of the smooth skin that covered the hardness and the taste of his lover. He teased Severus with tongue and lips until there was another sound of pleasure from above him, and then he took the head between his lips, moving forward slowly to take it deeper and deeper.

'Yes... like that.' Damned if he would give this up, Severus thought, as much as he was able to think with Lucius' able tongue moving over the shaft, Lucius' soft lips massaging and teasing and making his body tingle. 'Oh, yes...' Severus couldn't stand still, he moved indolently to thrust deeper into Lucius' mouth. It was the most arousing sight, to look down and see Lucius trying to swallow as much of Severus' large cock as possible. Severus relished the view; the way Lucius' mouth stretched, the way his lips glistened, the way his eyes closed and his eyelids fluttered in pleasure. 'You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen,' Severus moaned. 'Salazar! I need you... Lucius... please! More!' He couldn't keep his hands off Lucius, they strayed like little animals, almost with a life of their own, over every piece of Lucius' body they could reach. Lucius reciprocated by letting his hands slide up Severus' inner thighs, caressing, stroking, teasing. Severus tried to concentrate and began to unbutton his robe.

Lucius slid one hand up to free and fondle Severus' balls. A moan escaped him as he felt the weight of them and the satin-soft skin against his fingers, rolling them gently. The only outward sign that he was pleased by what Severus had said was that he increased his efforts, and sucked a little harder as he moved his head up. If he could coax more moans from his lover, he would...

He finally let Severus slip free from his mouth with a small wet sound. 'Fuck me, Severus.' Lucius looked up at him with eyes hooded from lust. 'Please, fuck me.'

Severus fought an almost irresistible urge to throw Lucius over his shoulder, carry him to bed and ravish him until he was so thoroughly fucked that neither of them was able to move. But this evening should not be about raw lust only. If this was the last time... no. Severus did not want to think about it. No thinking. Just Lucius. His wonderful, handsome lover. At least for tonight, and Severus intended to enjoy it as much as possible. He leaned forward, looking deep into Lucius' eyes. He read nothing there but need and sincerity. 'I will take you, love. I want to enjoy you before you have to leave.' Severus glanced at the clock on the wall. Several hours until midnight. Then Lucius had to disappear as another Cinderella, before the world yet again turned into a grim and grey world without pumpkins, mice and fairy godmothers, without gloriously arousing fucks or cosy snuggles in the sofa if they were too tired. 'Just let us enjoy... let's take this slow and enjoy.'

Quickly Severus stripped off the last of his clothes. He held a hand out to help Lucius stand, and he did not let go, but pulled Lucius close. 'Can I talk you into a bath with me? It is, as you know, a pleasant way to explore and enjoy?' Somehow a bath would close the full circle - from the day they married until now, a year later: a journey where they had found love where they had expected it the least.

'I seem to recall that, yes.' Lucius smiled and went with Severus into the bathroom with its large marble tub. 'Will you wash me again, or shall I wash you this time?' In all truth, they didn't really need a bath, having had showers earlier in the day, but neither of them cared. This was not about being clean, but being close. He watched as Severus filled the tub, and the pleasant scent of lemons reached his nose. It had grown to be his favourite scent to use when bathing.

This time Severus didn't have to ask Lucius to come closer, to lean against him. He sat back against Severus' chest as soon as they were in the tub, and twisted around slightly to kiss him. 'You know that I like this?' He gave a low moan as Severus moved his hands over his thighs and stomach; he was aroused and expectant. Severus' cock was pressed against his lower back, and Lucius wiggled against it.

'Impatient, are we? Severus leaned in and bit Lucius' ear, licking it slowly before he sucked at the earlobe. 'You are embarrassingly wanton, love! No decent wizard would act so shamelessly.' Severus smiled at Lucius eagerness. 'So maybe I should help you out a little, since you are so abundantly unable to control yourself?' Severus reached around Lucius, to wrap his hand around Lucius cock; it was standing hard between his legs. Teasingly, Severus moved a hand over it. 'Is this what you want?' Severus buried his face in Lucius' hair, breathing in deep. He loved Lucius' scent, it was comforting, arousing, enchanting, all at the same time. Severus closed his eyes for a moment. Why did he have to be so smitten?

'Yes... it is.' Lucius sighed and leaned his head against Severus shoulder, eyes closed. 'I love feeling your hands on me. You do it so well.'

Lucius did not really need to say so. It was rather evident from the way he moaned, the way his hips moved, the way his breaths came a little faster. He raised an arm over his head and buried his hand in the hair at the back of Severus' head, and then arched his back, pushing his cock up into Severus' teasing hand. 'Oh gods! Yes, like that!' Turning his head, he kissed Severus' neck and laughed a little throatily. 'Do you remember our first bath? I was so reluctant... but I liked it then too.'

'Mhmm,' Severus hummed in Lucius' ear. 'We have come far since then.' He smiled behind Lucius' back. 'But now you are my eager lover. Would you like to come, before I fuck you? So I can make you come again, with my cock deep inside you?' Severus tightened his fingers around Lucius' cock. It fitted so well in his hand, and he hoped to god that this was not the last time he held it. 'I want to watch you let go. I want to see how beautiful you are when you come. I love you.' Severus murmured against Lucius' wet skin, the sound trailed over it as a cool whisper of water and words. 'Gods, I love you...'

Lucius moaned softly and nodded. 'Yes... oh yes. Make me come.' He sighed and relaxed against Severus again when the hand on his cock stroked him a little harder and a little faster. 'I love you too, Severus... so much.' There was a small smile on his face as he enjoyed the caresses and the pleasure that kept intensifying. Severus wanted to see him letting go, and that was what he did. He concentrated fully on the sensations, and grabbed at one of Severus' legs as he neared completion, his fingers digging hard into the flesh.

Lucius leaned back in Severus' arm as he intensified the rhythm and the pressure. Severus slid a thumb hard over the head of the delicious cock he was holding, just to make Lucius moan. Severus looked down at Lucius' pale face, flushed from arousal and heat. White and red, lust and ice. No one could be more beautiful. 'Now, Lucius. Let go. Let me give you this.' Severus' fingers twisted around the hard cock, moving faster and faster. Lucius mouth was half open, the inviting lips wet and a bit swollen from their intense kisses. Lucius made the most adorable sound, one clearly made to make Severus go insane from lust. Then he trembled, cried out and came in Severus' hand. Merlin, so beautiful!

When the tremors that shook Lucius' body settled down, he turned around slowly, getting onto his knees, and pulled Severus to him to hold him close. 'Gods, so good. Severus...' He kissed him deeply and combed his fingers through Severus' hair. 'Let's go to bed.' Lucius' voice was still filled with lust as he whispered the words; he still wanted more, everything he could get this night.

Severus didn't need any more encouragement. He was up and dry in seconds, using his wand this time. He laughed; if it was at Lucius, himself or to forget that there were only a few hours left of this Christmas evening and their marriage, he didn't know. He grabbed Lucius' hand, waved his wand over him to dry him before they lay down, then dragged him into their bedroom. He couldn't stop himself from looking at the clock. Three hours left. He sighed. He wouldn't think of that now. Wouldn't!

In the bedroom Severus dragged the duvets aside, slipping underneath the warm luxurious cover. A fire cast a pleasant warmth in the room, and the candles made the polished mahogany shine with a deep luster. Strange how their marriage had begun and also had to end in this bed, Severus mused as he held up the duvet for Lucius to slip under.

Lucius didn't lie still for very long before he began moving his hands over Severus' body, kissing every bit of skin he could reach. He knew Severus was aroused, that he needed him. But Lucius didn't touch Severus' cock now, just teased him by caressing him in every other place. When he had Severus moaning and squirming under him, he reached for the lubrication they always kept near the bed, and took some onto his fingers. He rubbed slowly against his lover while he teased his own arse with his fingers, then began preparing himself for Severus'. Their kisses were continuously interrupted by whispered words and endearments. Lucius took it slow now, enjoying the situation and the feel of his fingers inside him. There was something very arousing and also faintly obscene about doing it himself, for the benefit of his lover foremost, but of course also for his own.

But Severus couldn't stand the waiting and the teasing any more. He grabbed Lucius' hips and pulled him closer. 'Come here,' he growled, and Lucius straddled him, taking a firm grip on Severus' cock behind him and rubbing the head against his relaxed opening.

'This is where you want to be?' Lucius asked with a lustful glint in his eyes. Severus' moans spurred him on, and he slowly sat down, groaning as he was filled by the hard shaft. Lucius took a few slow breaths when Severus was fully sheathed inside him and then leaned forward to capture his mouth in a slow, deep kiss, wanting to feel as much of Severus as possible.

Severus wrapped his arms around Lucius' thin body, not letting him move. He just wanted to lie there for a moment, buried in his lover, body and mind entangled with his. The possessive kiss went on, tongue stroking tongue, wet lips sucking, sliding, massaging. It felt bloody marvellous. As they broke the kiss to breathe, their eyes met, and in the middle of their pleasure they shared the pain of parting, a pain unspoken. 'Lucius...' Severus' voice held a plea. Then Lucius moved, and the pain was chased away by pleasure, by a soft body wrapped around his, by caresses and the feeling of tightness around him. 'Yes... oh, love...' Severus moaned deeply, this was indeed where he wanted to be.

Lucius didn't want to think about later, about tomorrow and the end of what they had. Instead, he let arousal and passion fill that space in his soul and revelled in the sensations of Severus' hands and cock and the warm skin that he was touching. For a while he rode his lover slowly, then increased the pace until they were both panting. Severus reached up and pinched Lucius' nipples, and the light pain sent a spike of pleasure through Lucius, making him slow down again, just before it all became to much. They both wanted to go on for as long as possible, it seemed. Several times, Lucius drove Severus to the edge of climax and then pulled back, denied his lover the release and made him calm down - so he could do it again.

Eventually, neither of them could hold back, and when Lucius tried to slow down again, Severus' grabbed his hips firmly and thrust up into him, keeping the pace that was so deliciously bringing him to orgasm. Lucius started to stroke himself, but Severus grasped his wrist and pulled his hand away from his cock. 'Not yet,' he growled and pulled Lucius down, pushing up into his tight arse a few more times before his climax overtook him.

Lucius gasped as he felt Severus coming inside him and kissed him, wanting desperately to come as well.

Severus managed to get a hold on Lucius' cock, while still held in the bliss of the orgasm. It felt so good, every sensation prolonged and emphasised through the time they had used teasing, exploring, giving pleasure to each other. Still with his cock inside Lucius, Severus grabbed Lucius' hair, to keep him down, body against body, as his hand worked magic between them.

Lucius breath was coming in ragged little puffs, beautiful sounds to Severus, showing that he was _there_ , ready.

'Severus,' he whispered against the shell of Severus' ear, moaning, needing. He tried to say something more but it was lost when he cried out as Severus' hand brought him over the brink and he came hard. Relaxing against his lover, Lucius took a deep, shuddering breath. He slid one hand over Severus' chest, playing idly with the sparse hair around his nipples. With the feeling of arousal sated, the reality of their situation gradually returned, and Lucius sighed.

Was it worth it, freedom? It was what he'd wanted and longed for during such a long time, but once again, he had to pay dearly for it. First he'd paid by agreeing to the terms of that awful contract, and now... Now he had to give up love to be fully free. He would move back to the manor, to his part of the manor, and live there, alone. By Salazar! He'd miss Severus so much! Would he really be free then, would he be able to enjoy his freedom when he'd have to give up someone that meant so much to him? But it had to be, he knew, or else he'd be bound to this prickly, impolite, snarky, wonderful man for the rest of his life.

'Severus,' he said finally. 'I love you.'

'Then stay.' Severus spoke the words before he could think. He didn't want to go back to lonely nights and cold beds when he could have this. They would be lovers, of course, they would still be together. But suddenly it wasn't enough. It had never been enough, Severus had somehow known from the moment he realised that he was in love with Lucius. But no matter what, he would not keep Lucius as a caged bird or a beast in a trap. Freedom... that was what mattered. Freedom to choose to love, to choose whom to be with and... No. Severus turned them on their sides, his arms guiding Lucius down. 'No... I realise that you cannot...' Severus trailed Lucius' shoulder with a slender finger. 'You need your freedom, and I will still see you, even if you will not be mine to have and to hold...'

Lucius nodded. 'You will still see me. You're not getting rid of me that easily,' he tried to joke. They lay in silence for a while, just caressing and kissing softly, both of them deep in thought, but then Lucius pulled himself out of the mood, and smiled at Severus. 'Wine? I've heard it goes well with this kind of dessert.'

'Yes, please.' Severus reached for his wand to cast a cleansing charm on them, but hesitated. He wanted this, Lucius scent, on his skin, the taste and smell and feeling of the wonderful sex they had just had. He wasn't sure if it was because he would at least have that when midnight came and he would lie here alone. Alone for the first time in more than six months. He didn't want to think about it. They could sleep in whatever bed they wanted after the divorce was final. Together.

Severus leaned against a pile of pillows as Lucius summoned their glasses. 'Do you think you will be happy? Is this what you wanted from life, my love?'

'It is.' Lucius poured the wine and handed one glass to Severus. 'I looked forward to the day when I could step back out into the world, leaving Azkaban behind... That was while I was in prison, of course. But yes, I'll be free and can see to organising my future.' He took a sip of wine, looking at the reflexes in the dark red wine.

Severus put his wine glass down on the bedside table. He turned on his stomach in a rustle of sheets and duvets, throwing an arm over Lucius' waist. He leaned on his elbow to look up at his lover. 'I don't think I ever thought about what I wanted. When I turned away from the Dark Lord I thought I would be the pawn, sacrificed in a war between kings. I never saw love as something I could possibly have. But you-' Severus kissed Lucius' chest, the skin was still a bit damp, warm against his lips. Lucius smelled of sweat and sex, and Severus inhaled his scent as if it was a costly perfume. '- you had Narcissa, Draco... you had everything.' Severus suddenly realised that he might have been jealous. Not only of Lucius' social standing and his considerate fortune, but also because Lucius had been loved.

Lucius took a moment to think about this. He had had everything... and yet, he had tried to improve what was already his. He had made a mistake that had cost him dearly. 'You've never had anyone before, have you? So, what do you want from life now that Dark Lords and wars are over?' How different they had been, and still found friendship.

'I could never afford it. When I was younger, before I found out that I preferred-' _you_ '-men, not that many were interested. I had... loose connections, but no one I felt for. Later, it became a threat, something that could be used as pressure if the Dark Lord had seen it fit to torture my chosen one to make me confess my allegiance with Albus. I don't think I ever dared think there could be more. It didn't mean anything to me. I have never been in love, you see. Not until now.' Severus snuggled up against Lucius, resting against his shoulder. He loved it when they lay like this, warm and sated and content. They were silent for a while, only hands and lips moved quietly over skin, a slow dance of caresses.

Severus looked at the clock. 'You should get up and go, love. In an hour you have to be outside the Hogwarts grounds.' It hurt to say the words. But this was how it had to be. Love was letting go; a cage was never love.

'There's still time.' Lucius didn't move except to lift the glass to his lips. 'I'm your first love, then?' Lucius smiled softly at Severus and moved a hand lightly over his back. He liked that thought, that he had succeeded in his old plan to make Severus fall in love with him. He knew now he didn't want it to be able to manipulate the man, but because he liked how it felt. A lot.

Severus had the feeling that Lucius would not just be his first love, but his only. He didn't give his heart away as easy as was it an unwanted kitten. No, he had given it to one man, and he acknowledged the fact that he might never get it back. Severus was, if nothing else, consistent when it came to feelings. 'You are a bit daft, love? Haven't I told you that I love you over and over? You even have the marriage contract to prove it,' Severus teased, trying to cover up the melancholic feeling that tried to take over his mind. 'But I will do it again - tell you.' He kissed Lucius softly and looked into his eyes, trying to communicate everything he felt this moment. 'I love you,' Severus said, his voice a hoarse whisper. 'You are the first man I fell in love with, and I doubt that I will ever love another man but you. Only one thing do I regret: the way I forced you into this. What I thought was a victory, revenge, I now have to realise is a bitter defeat, because I will lose what I could have had if I had courted you, wooed you, instead of forcing this upon you. But it doesn't alter what I feel. I do love you.' Severus looked away. He had to, to dispose of the burning sensation in his eyes. He turned and hid his head in the crook of Lucius' neck.

Lucius did see the sadness in Severus' eyes; he didn't have to be a Legillimens to recognise the emotion that he felt himself. He wrapped his arm tighter around his lover and sighed. The minutes ticked away, bringing the moment of separation closer and closer. 'I think I would have liked that. But I'm not so sure I was ready for it... I didn't know it could be this good, Severus.' Not with a man. Lucius wasn't gay. He still wasn't. He didn't find men in general attractive or arousing, but he found Severus very much so.

Lucius raised his head and glanced at the clock: eleven-thirty. He really had to get up, put on his clothes and... leave. Leave the bond they shared, step back out into freedom. They'd still be lovers, he knew, but at the same time he wondered if it would change them. Severus was his now, he realised. Just like Lucius was Severus'. He had received a full pardon from the Ministry, and didn't that mean that all his property was also his, once their first year was over? What had in all practicality been a slave contract was over. The remainder of his prison sentence was fully and completely revoked. He would not be sent back to Azkaban, unless he committed another crime. Wasn't he then free, free to leave Severus or to stay, should he so wish? Only, if they let the divorce happen, there would never be another chance of this kind of bond. Ever. Scrimgeour's change of the law had seen to that. Lucius looked down at Severus, letting his eyes wander over his body.

The wineglass was sent over to the bedside table, to join Severus' there, and Lucius put both his arms around his lover. He didn't have that much time left now, before the inevitable moment was upon them, but somehow, he couldn't make himself leave. What they had was unique, and Lucius realised he could still be free while being married. He didn't want to leave it behind. Lucius smiled to himself. How long would it take before Severus realised?

Severus sighed content. He loved what they had; the sex, the intellectual equality, Lucius' strong-willed mind. He loved this; just to lie together, kissing and stroking. Severus indulged, and they kissed the minutes away. He had to get a grip on himself, Severus knew. The clock was ticking, and if he wanted to say a proper goodbye to Lucius, not acting like a petulant child, he had to get up.

He breathed deeply and pulled away from Lucius. He sat up, summoning his robe to get out of bed, when he was reminded of their bond as he held his hand out to take it. He still wore his wedding ring. He turned. 'Do you want to exchange rings? To be sure the marriage is properly dissolved?' he asked, not really ready to let go of his ring. He turned the ring on his finger, a narrow silver-white band.

Lucius smiled, a small strange smile, and nodded. He knew that it didn't matter - it was not the rings that dissolved the marriage, it was his leaving, moving out. He could see now that Severus tried so hard to control himself, perhaps using the same skills and the same kind of strength that had made him such a formidable spy in the past. Lucius knew then that what he was doing was the right thing. 'All right.'

Severus tried to pull his ring off. It wasn't as if his fingers had... grown, but the ring wouldn't come off. He glanced up at Lucius, who watched him with a peculiar look in his eyes. Severus tried again. The ring was loose enough, it didn't even fit tightly, and Severus had taken it off often enough when he was working with potions to know that it usually came off easily. He snarled at the innocent ring. He didn't have time for this, he wanted the use last minutes of the only marriage, he was ever going to enter into, to kiss his lover senseless, not for fighting a stupid ring! 'It won't come off,' he growled, frustrated, at Lucius. There wasn't time!

'Leave it on then...' Lucius calmly reached for Severus' hand and, after grasping it, pulled him back into the bed, back to him. Lucius was still naked, and he sighed contentedly at the feeling of Severus' warm body against his own. He turned them slightly so that they could both see the clock at the bedside table. Even if Lucius rushed now - to get dressed, to kiss Severus goodbye, to gather his things, to run down the stairs and out over the grounds, to leave Hogwarts where their home was now - there wasn't enough time. 'Perhaps it's meant to stay where it is?' he said and buried his face against Severus' neck, in his hair.

'But you have to get it back! Severus turned with Lucius to look at the clock. Five minutes to midnight. 'Please Lucius. Hurry! You are not going to...' Severus pushed Lucius away. 'Hurry, love!' This was not good, it would be a hurried goodbye, no tender moments, just Lucius running out of the school, out of their marriage.

'No, I don't. It's your ring, just like this is mine.' Lucius held up his own ring-adorned hand. 'I think that perhaps your friend Gwynn ap Nudd has decided that we're keeping them. There's a Celtic rune on them, remember? It has probably given him power over them. ' He brought his hand to Severus' cheek, caressing it lightly, letting his husband feel the metal against his skin. 'I'm not leaving, Severus. I'm not leaving you.' He watched Severus' eyes intently for a reaction.

'You mean as a reminder from your friendly neighbourhood god?' Severus snarked, without thinking. Then suddenly the world stood still. It was like an eternity passed by, condensed into seconds, into heartbeats so pronounced that Severus could almost taste them. 'You are not... you're... Lucius...' Severus looked at the clock again. 'You are very aware that you have just ruined the only chance you will ever have to get rid of me?' Severus trembled; emotions he never had thought he had welled up inside him: joy - ecstatic joy; love; a happiness so deep that there was no way he could contain what he felt. 'Lucius?' Severus raised a shaking hand to put over Lucius'. 'This is not a prank? You are not doing it to get back at me?' For a second Severus was certain that Lucius had found a way to Disapparate and that he would leave him the last second before midnight.

'No prank, love.' Lucius closed his hand around Severus' and brought it to his lips, kissing his knuckles. He could feel the tremble in Severus' hand. 'I just realised that freedom without your love and the bond we share will be empty.' Lucius met Severus' gaze again, and read both joy and fear, hope and insecurity in them. He let go of Severus' hand and pulled him into his arms, feeling a sudden need to hold and protect him. 'We belong together. You're mine, Severus - until death do us part.'

Severus felt no need to object. Death had indeed tried to part them, but they had fought - and won. Together, there was nothing they couldn't do, nothing they couldn't conquer. Severus nodded his acceptance. Until death - and beyond. Suddenly everything in the world felt right and Severus leaned in to kiss his husband. Soft lips met soft lips, as two wizards finally accepted that there was nothing greater in the world than love.

 

And above them the midnight bell rang, twelve deep strokes that welled through the dark winter night, announcing that Christmas had finally come.


End file.
